Long live
by nileylooover
Summary: The Royal Family decided to visit a certain town to settle some business. What will happen if the second heir to the Royal throne falls in love with a person from a middle-class family? Will their love be good enough to last forever? NILEY
1. When two different worlds collide

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Disney, Nick, and Miley.**_

**AN: Very important question on the bottom AN =]**

* * *

><p><strong>LONG LIVE<strong>**  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: ****When two different worlds collide**

_**You had your dreams, I have mine**__**  
><strong>__**You had your fears, I was fine**__**  
><strong>__**You showed me what I couldn't find**__**  
><strong>__**When two different worlds collide**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

It was a sunny day in the Campbell Park. There's a fun run for an AIDS beneficiary being held today, it's a fund-raising event that will benefit the AIDS victims that were supported by the Give a gift foundation. There are thousands of people participating in the event and everyone was active and ready to run for the cause. All participants are wearing a printed white shirt with blue stripes on the sleeves, and a number written on the bond paper stuck on the front of their shirts.

A chubby 6 year old girl with brown locks and ocean blue eyes, whose name is Destiny Hope was running with her mother and father happily on the pathway. On the other hand, another 6 year old boy with brown curls and chocolate brown eyes was wandering around the grounds when he saw the commotion in the Campbell Park, his name is Nicholas Jerry. He was curious about the event so he walked on closer and saw everyone running along the pathway. The crowd was loud, energetic, and alive. He saw a kid that looked like the same age as him so he ran towards her rapidly.

_"Hey!"_

He ran beside her and adjusted to her speed so they would be next to each other. The girl smiled up at him and he felt his heart leap unconsciously and unexpectedly.

_"Hey! Why aren't you dressed like us?"_

The girl asked him as they continued running with other people. Nick smiled at her melodic voice and the confused look on her face as he thought of a great excuse so he won't freak her out or something.

_"I changed mine because it's wet from my running."_

_"Oh, okay! I'm Destiny."_

_"I'm Nicholas, call me Nick."_

_"So Nick, where's your mom and dad?"_

_"Uhm, they're sitting somewhere out there, how about yours?"_

_"They took some rest too."_

Nick just ran and chatted with her. He really enjoyed running and talking to her at the same time. They talked about their favorite color, favorite show, favorite song, favorite place, and they seemed to get along pretty well. He glanced at his watch and figured he should go back already.

_"Hey, Destiny, I have to go; my parents must be looking for me."_

She stopped running and placed her hands on her knees, catching her breath, Nick did the same thing and they both stood up straight after a while. They hate to part ways but that's what it's supposed to be.

_"Do you mind if I give you something?"_

_"Not at all."_

Nick opened his small pouch bag and pulled out a beautiful hair clip with sparkly blue diamonds. He clipped it on Destiny's hair and smiled. He took a good look on her face and thought she looked beautiful.

_"There, it looks better on you. Keep it, okay?"_

_"Sure I will, are we gonna meet again?"_

_"Yeah, I live somewhere near here. Do you always go here in this park?"_

_"Yes, come here more often."_

"_I'll be here tomorrow morning."_

"_Pinky promise?"_

Nick chuckled at Destiny, whose pinky is ready for a pinky promise. He'd seen that at movies but he never got to do it since he doesn't play with other kids that much. He raised his pinky finger too and crossed it with Destiny's. Destiny gave him a big smile and he never seen a smile that beautiful before.

"_Pinky promise!"_

"_Okay, take care!"_

_"Yes I will, you too, bye!"_

Nick started to run away but he turned back to wave at his new friend. Destiny waved back and smiled at him as she watched him run away.

Destiny ran back to her parents who were waiting on the stage where the certificates were distributed. They were seated with the big bosses who made this charity fund raising possible. Destiny ran up to them and joyfully displayed the new hair clip she got from her new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SOOOO! HERE IT IS! JUST LIKE I PROMISED!<strong>

**I know the summary sounded like Prince William and Kate. Yeah, they became my inspiration. Their love story is so damn beautiful so I thought to write a story similar to theirs. but of course, I have my own twists in my story. =]  
><strong>

**I have one question for you all... I want you all to guess who will be the Prince/Princess =]**

**I know I'm a bad girl for not saying it in the first chapter. I just want you all to think about it hahaha!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND ANSWER THE QUESTION PRETTY PLEASE? *WINK***

**thank you!**

**I'll update on THE PROMISE next =] stay tuned!  
><strong>

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	2. So many dreams, so many plans

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 1: ****So many dreams, so many plans**

_**I always knew this day would come**__**  
><strong>__**We'd be standing one by one**__**  
><strong>__**With our future in our hands**__**  
><strong>__**So many dreams so many plans**___

___**Always knew after all these years**__**  
><strong>__**There'd be laughter there'd be tears**__**  
><strong>__**But never thought that I'd walk away**__**  
><strong>__**with so much joy but so much pain**__**  
><strong>__**And it's so hard to say goodbye**___

* * *

><p><em><em>**NO ONE'S POV**

**NICK**

He ran back to his black bullet proof Mercedes Benz car, his body guard was furious with him for running away. He just wanted to be a normal kid hanging out with normal people. He hates going onto places with his mother and father because he had to act and behave well, but he enjoys travelling a lot. His parents are Prince Anthony and Princess Carol; they were training their son, Prince Nicholas to behave properly, act decent and well disciplined during their meetings with Lords, Dukes, and other Royalties.

They've been to Prince Phillip's palace so Nicholas could meet his future wife, Princess Selena. Yeah, they were just six year olds but their future lives were already planned for both of them. After the heavy breakfast in the palace, they let Nicholas go with his body guards to drive him around the town.

The little Prince decided to have a little fun today so he ran away from his royal bodyguards. That's why he met Destiny. He felt a different spark when he saw her this morning, but of course, he was too young to know about those things. The hair clip that he gave her was his mom's. Princess Carole gave it to him and told him he could give it to the girl he loves. He was supposed to give it to Princess Selena that morning but he didn't feel like giving it to her.

_"The Prince and Princess wouldn't be happy that you ran away, Prince Nicholas. You've been a naughty boy."_

Prince Nicholas rolled his eyes and ignored his bodyguard's complaints. They got home in a jiffy. Like any other boy his age would do, he ran inside the royal house that they're staying and jumped into his mom's arms. He was a momma's boy since his dad wasn't around that much. Prince Anthony was always out of the country or out of town because of his duties.

"_Hello there Nicholas…"_

Princess Carol smiled at her little prince and picked him up so he could sit on her lap.

"_Your body guards told me you ran away from them again. You know I don't want you sneaking away, something bad might happen to you."_

The princess took the young prince in a warm embrace and Prince Nicholas seemed to like it.

"_Mom, I told you to call me Nick instead of Nicholas, please?"_

Princess Carol smiled at her growing son and ruffled his unruly hair.

"_Alright, but promise me you won't sneak away next time."_

A shrug came from Prince Nicholas' lips as he slouched down on his mom's embrace.

"_I just wanted to see other people. I always feel isolated, mom. I want to have lots of friends and meet ordinary people."_

"_I know, it's just dangerous, Nick. It's dangerous for a Prince like you to go out and mingle with other people."_

"_Yes, but can't I be normal?"_

"_I'm sorry if you're not living your life the way you want it to be. When you get older, you'll understand everything, Nick."_

The young prince just nodded his head; his mom placed a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"_One thing I want you to know is that, no one holds your future but you. You can change it; Nick, but you must know all the consequences for every little action. You can say no to what your father told you to do, but make sure that you're making the right choice. You're gonna be King someday, baby boy. I want you to do your responsibilities because you love it, not because you are forced to do so."_

Prince Nicholas scratched his hair, he was confused but he kept his mom's advice in his head just in case he might need it.

"_Can I swim in the pool?"_

Princess Carol laughed at her little boy, amused by his wittiness.

"_Sure, you can swim all day if you want to. Come on, let's get you dressed."_

* * *

><p><strong>DESTINY<strong>

She ran to her mom and dad who were seated at the stage with other people who made this fund-raising project successful. Unlike Nick, they were just a middle-class family. Her mom and dad organize fund-raising projects like this for a living. They have a nice ranch on the outskirts of town and she is an animal lover. She loves her pet horses, dogs, cats, chickens, and many more. She's currently enrolled in an exclusive preparatory school; the education there was quite nice.

Destiny has an older sister, Taylor who is 3 years older than her. She'd been injured last week and broke her leg so she had to stay at home. Destiny had fun at the fun race today, most especially because she met a nice boy with the same age as her, whose name is Nick.

Destiny's mom, Leticia noticed Destiny's presence so she called her from the stage.

"_Baby, we're here!"_

Destiny happily ran up to the stage towards her mom and dad. Destiny's father, Billy took his little girl in his arms and settled her in his lap.

"_Where did you get that hair clip?"_

"_A pretty little boy gave it to me, mom."_

"_Really? A boy? Where is he? Do his parents know he gave that to you? That looks expensive."_

"_I don't know, but he's good kind and he doesn't look bad like the kids at the street. He left before I got here because his parents might be looking for him."_

"_Okay, may I see your clip?"_

Destiny pulled out the clip from her hair carefully and placed it on her mom's palm. Tish examined the elegant hair clip.

"_These diamonds look real and this clip looks expensive. Do you really not know who gave it to you?"_

"_His name is Nicholas and he told me he could hang out with me in this park tomorrow."_

"_Alright"_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK<strong>

He woke up early this morning, took a bath, and wore some nice clothes. He's gonna get his mother to bring him to the park today because he promised Destiny that they'll see each other again.

He got out of his room wearing his backpack and saw his nanny, Lucy.

_"Prince Nicholas, may I know where are you going?"_

_"I need to see mom and ask her to take me to park today."_

_"But Prince Nicholas, we would be leaving in an hour."_

_"What? I need to see mom."_

He ran to his parents' room and saw his dad buttoning his shirt.

_"Good morning dad."_

_"Nicholas! Are you ready to go home?"_

_"Can I go to the park before we leave?"_

_"The helicopter's waiting for us outside, kid. We gotta go."_

_"But dad, I have to be there this morning."_

_"What's important that you need to go there?"_

A teary-eyed Prince Nicholas raked his mind for a good excuse. He can't say to his father that he ran away from his guards yesterday. He released a loud sigh as he shook his head, stating that he doesn't want to talk about it with his dad.

Prince Andrew walked out of the room after ruffling Nicholas' hair.

Princess Carol went out of the walk in closet wearing her simple blue dress for their flight home. She quickly noticed her son's frown so she moved to sit beside him on the bed.

_"Hey little prince, what's wrong?"_

The princess caressed the side of Nicholas' face.

_"Mom, I need to go to the park."_

_"What? You heard what your dad said."_

Tears filled the young prince's eyes and it caused a pinch on his mother's heart. No mom would want to see her child crying.

_"Oh, Nick, tell mommy what's wrong."_

Nicholas wiped his eyes and looked his mom in the eyes.

_"I met a girl yesterday and I told her that I'll come back tomorrow. I just want to see her one last time and give her something."_

_"What's her name?"_

_"Her name is Destiny. I pinky promised and I don't want to disappoint her."_

_"I'm afraid we can't go there anymore, but I could get someone to meet her. Go write her a letter and put everything here."_

The princess handed him a small pink paper bag and she wiped her son's tears on his face.

_"Do you have a picture of her?"_

Nicholas nodded and showed his mom a Polaroid picture of him and Destiny, he'd taken that before he said goodbye.

_"I'll give it back to you later. Don't cry. We're gonna fix this, okay?"_

_"Okay, but don't tell her I'm Prince Nicholas, kay?"_

_"Alright, Nick, I'll remind the guard about it."_

Nicholas nodded and kissed his mother before he ran to the desk to write Destiny a letter. After writing the letter, he folded it and placed it inside the paper bag. He opened his backpack and searched for the bottle of lucky wishing stars he made yesterday. He picked it up and placed it inside the pink paper bag. He ran to his mother and gave her the pink paper bag.

Without her husband knowing, the Princess talked to one guard to tell him to bring Prince Nicholas' little package to a girl named Destiny who will be waiting at the Campbell park. She also showed Destiny's picture to the guard so he will be guided.

* * *

><p><strong>DESTINY<strong>

Destiny's been waiting on the swing for an hour, now. Her dad's been telling her that Nick wouldn't come so they must go home instead. She sighed and got up from the swing, only to be faced by a big man wearing a black suit and coat.

_"Are you Destiny?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Nicholas can't come today but he left you this."_

Billy noticed the guy talking to his daughter so he rushed towards him.

_"What do you want with my daughter?"_

_"Good morning, Sir, I'm James Jones. Nicholas' mom sent me here to give this to your daughter. I'm afraid that Nicholas and his family would have to leave the country today to go home and Nicholas persuaded his parents to give this to Destiny."_

Billy took the paper bag and examined it before giving it to his daughter.

_"Thank you"_

_"I have to leave now, have a good day, sir, Destiny."_

Destiny opened the paper bag and smiled as she saw its contents: a bottle filled with lucky wishing stars and a folded paper. Her dad picked her up and they happily went to the car. She sat in their car's passenger seat and opened the letter that Nick gave her.

_**Dear Destiny,**_

_**I'm really sorry for not showing up today. I just found that we have to go back home this morning. My mom helped me give this to you. Keep the hair clip, okay? And I hope you loved my gift to you. I made the stars yesterday. We're gonna meet again someday. Take care always. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Nicholas**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**AN: Here it is! Nick is the Prince! LOL **

_**shmileysmiler, XoXoNiLeyXoXo4Ever, ZoeSummerStarr, xImASmilerx: Yes, you all are right! haha**_

_**xImASmilerx: Yes, this would probably be 60% based-off Prince William and Kate's fairytale love story. But they became my inspiration to write this story! **_

_**skatergurl2789: nope, this isn't my first rated-T story. But it won't be really T-rated at all =))) I can't help it haha!**_

_**NileyFreakk: Thank you! **_

**Here's the next question... REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>

_****Next chapter will be 10 years later. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Any ideas? CLUE: They will meet again, but how? =)) LOL****_

****THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!****

_****xonileylooover  
><strong>**_


	3. A page is turning for everyone

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 3: ****A page is turning for everyone**

_**Here we are now**__**  
><strong>__**Everything is about to change**__**  
><strong>__**We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday**__**  
><strong>__**A chapter ending but the stories only just begun**__**  
><strong>__**A page is turning for everyone**_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

Today, I'm gonna be moving to my dorm at Oxford University for my freshman year in college.

I gathered all the important stuff I haven't packed and placed it on my box. I took a last glance around my room and sighed as I walked out of it.

My mom, dad, and sister were waiting in the living room when I got there.

_"Are you ready, Miles?"_

_"Yeah."_

Taylor, my older sister walked up to me and hugged me. Taylor is like my best friend in the whole world. She's been there for me when I was bullied, when I needed someone to tutor me, when I needed someone to talk to. Taylor is so perfect, I admire her for everything she does, she's got the beauty and brains and even though I envy her, I love her from the bottom of my heart. Unlike me, Taylor is taller, has pretty blonde hair, blue eyes, and mesmerizing smile that blows every guys' mind away. I always envied her, but like any other good sister would do, Taylor kept telling me that we're just the same, both beautiful inside and out.

_"I can't believe my baby sister is going to College!"_

We both pulled apart and I smiled at Taylor. She's gonna be a junior in Cambridge University this coming school year, she has good grades, nice boyfriend; she has everything. This is why I envy her.

_"Cmon girls, we have to go now, we don't want to be stuck in traffic."_

Dad pushed us both towards our car. Tay and I sat on the backseat and mom sat on the front seat. My mom and dad own a business that has to do with electronic devices that was pretty popular here in our country; they really worked hard for it so that Taylor and I could go to the College we both dreamed of.

So now, we're going to Oxford, they are going to check the dorm room and everything before the semester starts.

We got into Oxford somewhere between eleven in the morning and they helped me bring my bags and boxes in my dorm room. We got inside and I saw a brunette reading a magazine on the other bed. She immediately got up and planted a smile on her face.

_"Hello, I'm Demi! You must be my roommate!"_

_"Yes, I'm Miley."_

We shook hands and I moved a little to the side to introduce my family.

_"Well, Demi, here's my sister Taylor, my mom, and my dad."_

_"Hello Demi, nice to meet you."_

Mom shook Demi's hand and started shooting some questions.

_"Where are you from, Demi?"_

_"Oh, our house is just an hour away from here and I graduated in Klein High school."_

_"I've heard about that school, one of the top high schools."_

Mom and Demi chatted for a while. Taylor hugged me again tight.

_"Oh Miles, I'm gonna miss you so much. You gotta call and text me."_

_"I will, Tay."_

I pulled away and hugged my dad.

_"I can't believe my baby girl is going to college."_

_"Dad..."_

Dad placed a fatherly kiss on my forehead before he let go of me. Mom had walked up to me and hugged me too.

_"You be a good girl and study hard, okay? And take care of yourself; I don't want you getting sick, okay?"_

_"Yes, mom."_

She placed a kiss on top of my head and few minutes later, they left the room. Thank God!

I grabbed my luggage and proceeded to my closet. I soon saw Demi gathering my clothes from my bag and placing them in my closet just like what I was doing.

_"I'm glad to help. I'm quite happy you came here already. It's really boring here."_

_"Thank you"_

_"So, did you graduate with honors?"_

_"Yeah, first actually."_

I blushed at the confession. Some people might find graduating with a first honor is so geeky that I actually considered not to say it to anyone, but something made me say it to Demi because I have this sense that she's like me too.

_"Oh my God, me too!"_

_"Really?"_

She smiled wide and I found her smile laughable since its rare and she have the biggest smile I've ever seen.

_"Why are you smiling like that?"_

Without wearing off her smile she said,

_"It's my normal smile, you gotta get used to it."_

I laughed at her little antics. Gotta love Demi.

_"You're so funny. I think we're gonna be good friends."_

_"I do too! What degree program are you taking?"_

_"I'm taking Major in Psychology, how about you?"_

_"Uh, me too! No wonder we're roommates!"_

_"May I see your schedule?"_

_"Sure!"_

I walked to the bed where my hand bag was atop of, and I searched for my Certificate of registration to check my schedule. I found it and gave it to Demi who already has hers in her hand. She read and compared our schedules.

_"Oh my God, we have the same schedule!"_

_"That's good to know! At least I'll have someone I know in my classes."_

_"Me too, I feel so lucky right now. I'm pretty scared I won't meet great friends."_

_"Oh, believe me, me too."_

_"So, do you think we're classmates with his royal highness, the prince?"_

_"Uh, I don't know. I'm not that head over heels with him."_

_"Really? Prince Nicholas is like, the most gorgeous man in the planet!"_

_"Don't get me wrong, yeah I have a crush on him, but he's so hard to reach. He's a prince. I bet he is gonna act bratty or snobbish or something like that."_

_"Okay, but I'll still keep my hopes up on him."_

Demi chuckled and I rolled my eyes. Sure, Prince Nicholas is the most gorgeous thing in the planet. Who am I kidding? There is no way he'd waste his time hanging out with boring me, so why bother?

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

Finally, I'm going to be free at last! No bodyguards, well I have at least two but they won't be needed inside the campus. They would only show when I need them, for example; if I need to do some groceries. I'm gonna be going to Oxford University for college. One thing I don't like is leaving my mom. I'm a momma's boy and I love her so much. I hugged my mom tight.

_"Oh my little prince is growing up so fast."_

_"I'm sorry I have to leave, mom."_

_"It's okay, dear. Study hard and come home quick on sembreak. I'm gonna miss you so much."_

_"Me too, I'm gonna call you every day, though."_

Mom kissed my forehead and I walked towards dad. He stuck his hand out for me to shake; I could use a hug but my dad, Prince Anthony isn't that kind of person. I shook his hand and smiled warmly.

_"I already made sure everything's fine. Behave well, okay? Have a safe flight, son."_

He patted my back as he led me to the helicopter. I climbed in and sat on the passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt. I waved bye to my mom and I tried to fight back with my tears. I'm really close to my mom; she's the only one that actually understands me. She was the only one I could run to when dad and I had an awful misunderstanding, so it's pretty hard for me to leave her.

I started wondering about College, though. Will they treat me differently? I always wanted to live my life on my own and hang out with normal people. Would some guys go and make friends with me because they want to be the best friend of the prince? Would some ladies go and make friends with me because they want to be known as the prince's girl? I really don't want to be treated as a royalty, I want to feel normal. And even though I'm already engaged to Princess Selena since the day I was born, I want to experience falling in love naturally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's my small update. It's gonna take some time to write this since I want it to be different to my other stories, I wanna give you guys something new so please be patient. Thank you so much!<strong>

**I hope you all liked it! REVIEW PLEASE and guess how they will meet for the first time on the next chapter!**

**a. Nick will be living next door**

**b. They will bump onto each other**

**c. They would be classmates**

**d. Nick would see her outside the dorm and flirt with her**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH THE LETTER OF YOUR CHOICE!**

_**thousandreasons – they are now in college, totally different individuals. Need to add a little spice! Ha! =]**_

_**peacemaker, skatergurl2789, NieyFanForever, XoXoNiLeYXoXo4EvEr - thank you! =]**_

_**NileyFreakk- me too! Thanks! =]**_

_**xImASmilerx- you're right! Thanks! =]**_

_**ZoeSummerStarr- wait and see =]**_

_**shmileysmiler- thank you! Wait for the next chapter to see how they'll meet. Check out my favourite stories page, you'll love them! =]**_

_**NileyIsTrueLove- ahhhh! I'm such a big fan too! I almost feel like a stalker hahaha. Thank you! =]**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**_**  
><strong>_

_**xonileylooover**_


	4. I was enchanted to meet you

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 4: ****I was enchanted to meet you**

_**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" **_

_**across the room, your silhouette**__**  
><strong>__**Starts to make its way to me**__**  
><strong>__**The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks**__**  
><strong>__**Like passing notes in secrecy**___

___**And it was enchanting to meet you**__**  
><strong>__**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**___

___**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**__**  
><strong>__**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**__**  
><strong>__**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**__**  
><strong>__**I was enchanted to meet you**_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

Demi and I decided to take a walk outside, only to be welcomed by reporters, cameramen, and publicists. Okay, I didn't know that the Prince will arrive today. I just know that he will keep his arrival date private. It seems like the reporters have the green light already. Yeah, I know, I don't stalk that much. I haven't bookmarked the websites that delivers fresh royalty news, and I haven't watched television that much. Okay, I maybe bookmarked one or two sites that are much updated when it comes to news about Prince Nicholas, and I have his face on my wall back home, but he's not the only face displayed in there. Yeah, I have one poster of him with his mom and dad; that doesn't sound much of a stalker, right?

Anyway, Demi and I still walked to the in-campus grocery store and ignored the media.

_"Oh my God, Prince Nicholas is going to be here!"_

_"Yeah, hello drama."_

_"Oh, come on, you really don't hate him, right?"_

_"I had a thing for him once, but I was 12. Besides, I already know we won't be together, or even talking to each other."_

_"Oh okay, but I'm still in love with him no matter what you say."_

I laughed and she chuckled as we start grabbing items and putting them in our own trolleys.

When we went out of the grocery store, I saw a helicopter landing on the big soccer field of the university. The media got wild taking pictures and before I knew it, I got dragged by Demi closer to the field so we could take a good look.

Oh my God, I saw him. He's so damn gorgeous. He smiled and waved at the people around him. That smile made my knees shake, oh God; I had to look somewhere else just to distract myself. I turned my gaze to my friend beside me, whose mouth is slightly opened ajar, staring at the prince.

_"Hellooo! Demi?" _

Still state of shock.

I shook her by her arms and stood in front of her.

_"Demetria! Wake up! You're day dreaming!"_

She shook her head and pushed me out of her sight. Great.

_"He's so HOT like I wanna jump on him."_

I rolled my eyes annoyed. She's right, though. He's much hotter in person than on my wall. Wait, what am I saying?

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

I walked towards my dorm building with my body guards, lots of them. I'm grateful that only two of them will be left with me, though. Good gracious, I never expected to see everyone piled up outside the barricades just to watch me walk down the helicopter, seriously? The students here already signed a waiver, though, so I won't need to deal with them by myself.

I somehow made it safely in my dorm room. I hear one of the body guards say some things that I incredulously ignored since I already know it, they left after a while. Finally! I'm free at last! Oh my God!

I grinned as I started unpacking my stuff and placing them on the right places. It's a good thing I got the room on my own, it's supposed to be a two person room but the university thought that I could use some privacy.

While I'm organizing my clothes in the closet, I surprisingly heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it, only to see a brunette haired guy who's the same height as me.

_"Hey"_ I greeted nicely.

_"Good afternoon Prince Nicholas, may I speak with you, my majesty?"_

The guy did an awful act to impress me but I just laughed and let him in.

_"You may call me Nick, no prince, just Nick, and please treat me normal."_

The guy whom I just met did a sigh of relief and it got a chuckle out of me.

_"So, would you like to introduce yourself?"_

The guy smiled lightly, sort of felt shy.

_"I'm Joe Jonas. I live next door, I still haven't met my roommate, I was kinda bored."_

He let out his hand and I shook it.

_"It's nice to meet you, Joe."_

I blinked and started making conversation with this guy I met.

_"I'm taking a Major in Psychology degree program as Pre-Law, how about you?"_

_"It's funny because I'm taking that too."_

_"Really? We could be classmates at some subjects. So, have you gone on a tour around this dorm yet?"_

_"No, I haven't."_

_"I could tour you around if you want to."_

_"I'm actually busy fixing my stuff but I could bore myself to death later if you hadn't asked me that. If it's alright, can we do it after an hour?"_

_"Sure! We could go get some dinner together too. I haven't really made good friends yet."_

_"Me too, so I guess its cool."_

_"Hey, just to let you know, you might think I'm here because I want to be close to the prince, but I don't. I really don't. It just so happens that you became my neighbor here in the dorm and I just want to just know you."_

I chuckled as he continued rambling.

_"It's alright, I did sense that, and I think I trust you. And in here, I'm just a normal person, okay?"_

Joe smiled; I think I already found my buddy.

"Okay!"

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

It's a good thing that the whole dorm has WiFi access, so that made my life easier since I brought my laptop with me. When we got bored, Demi and I decided to walk around the dorm building. From the canteen in the first level, we walked to the second level which is a girls' floor which has a balcony area. The first two floors are girls' dorm rooms, the 3rd and fourth are boys'. Every floor has a balcony and two shower rooms. Although every room has a small comfort room for toilets, the showers were still separated since the comfort room was too small. The fifth floor was quite stunning. It has the whole floor as the students' lounge; equipped with computer units, mini library, and lounge chairs. It's fully air-conditioned too.

We went inside the lounge and checked it out.

_"Wow, it's great here. I also heard that there's a garden in the rooftop but only a few students like to go there."_

_"I love gardens."_

_"God, me too. We better drop by later."_

_"Sure."_

We went inside one of the 4 rooms with glass walls; these rooms have one flat screen television for each where the students could watch their favorite shows. We sat on the couch and noticed that they are watching Gossip Girl so we watched along while chatting.

When the show was finished, Demi and I walked out of the room, only to be bumped by two guys. I fell down on my butt, oh that hurts. I think it was my fault, though. I was teasing and laughing at Demi and didn't notice where I'm going.

I got pulled by someone up. God, his scent is so intoxicating, and his muscles felt amazing. I looked up only to see Prince Nicholas in front of me, with his hands rubbing my arms. OHMYGOD!

_"I'm sorry, are you okay?"_

Okay, Miley, you are not dreaming. It's just a prince, not a God or something. Suck it up, act cool.

_"Yes I'm okay, Prince Nicholas. It's my fault, sorry."_

_"No, it's okay, and please don't call me that; just call me Nick."_

He smiled and I felt my heart flutter. He is so damn gorgeous and hot, so sexy. I felt his hand graze on my arms again and it sent shivers down my spine. I smiled and bit my lip. Few seconds later, I got detached from him and I found Demi hugging him insanely. The prince got surprised but chuckled as he hugged her back while I watch the other brunette boy stare at them as Demi pulled back and started rambling, well he sort of stared at Demi.

_"Oh my God! It's Prince Nicholas! Do you mind if I hug you? Please let me because I haven't hugged a prince before! I can't believe it!"_

I chuckled as Nick makes an awkward move to hug her again, his eyes settled on me and I got lost in them. Oh Miley, act cool!

_"Her name is Demi. She's such a big fan."_

Demi pulled back with a wide smile and I can't help but notice the other brunette guy's face, he looked smitten. I pulled Demi beside me and she's still wearing her ridiculous smile.

_"Hi Demi, just call me Nick."_

_"Oh, yes Nick. I'm so happy, you made my day."_

_"It's my pleasure. And you are?"_

He turned to me, and it took me a while before I figured he's asking my name.

_"Uhm, Miley."_

_"It's nice to meet you Miley and Demi. Here's Joe, he's a new friend I just met today too."_

I glanced at the brunette guy named Joe and smiled at him. He seems nice, and has a thing for Demi. Haha

_"Nice to meet you, Joe."_

_"You too."_

_"So I guess we'll see you around?"_ Nick asked.

I gave him a warm smile and I glanced at Demi, only to see her still smiling ridiculously.

_"Yeah"_

I looked back at Nick and he smiled that beautiful smile that made my knees go weak. We said our goodbyes and I dragged a still-smiling Demi to our dorm room.

Demi and I got inside our room; I watched in amusement as she walked to her bed, grabbed her pillow and pushed it against her face before she released an ear-piercing scream. I flinched at her scream and laughed afterwards. She lay on her bed and laughed as realization hit her. I lay on my bed too and stared at the ceiling, smiling at Nick and I's little encounter.

_"I can't believe we ran into Prince Nicholas today! And I hugged him! I freaking hugged him!"_

_"Okay, Demz..."_

She huffed and folded her arm, resting her elbow on the bed, propping her up so she would be looking at me sideways.

_"Just admit that you like him. I know you do, I saw your stare at him, and you're like stripping his clothes with your eyes!"_

_"Ugh, fine. I like him a bit but I don't strip his clothes with his eyes!"_

She stared at me expectantly, not believing my statement.

_"Fine! I like him a lot! I have his face on my wall in my room and I have 10 bookmarked pages of websites related to him in my web browser."_

_"See? I knew you like him too!"_

_"Yeah, but it doesn't change anything, he's still a prince."_

We both sighed at the same time and we laughed when we noticed it.

_"That Joe guy really likes you."_

_"Who?"_

_"Joe, Nick's friend. He was with him when we met him."_

_"Really? I must've been starstrucked too much not to notice him, poor boy."_

_"He's cute, though."_

_"Really? We better hunt him soon."_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

I can't believe I've met so many people today! I don't even know if I remembered their names. One of them was easy to remember, the one who I bumped into, whose name is Miley, and her name was pretty unique. I pretty much remember her friend Demi too, who has the funniest smile ever. This Miley girl isn't the same with all other girls I met, she's just cool with everything and she didn't freak out that much. Joe too isn't the same with all guys I met, he was just cool with everything and he does treat me like a normal person.

I was just staring at the ceiling, lying on my bed when I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened it.

"_Hey, Nick. Can I come in?"_

"_Uh, sure."_

I moved sideways to let Joe in and we sat opposite each other on my little living room.

"_So, what's up?"_

"_I just kinda got bored. My roommate just came and he's weird and all that."_

"_Oh, that's awful."_

"_How do you find our dorm building so far?"_

"_Quite okay; I just don't like getting mobbed. The students are actually throwing themselves to me, it's ridiculous."_

"_Yeah"_

"_I see you like someone we met this afternoon."_

"_What? No? Pshhh"_

I raised one of my eyebrows and eyed his facial expressions.

"_Demi, right?"_

"_No, she's just pretty and that's it. I don't like her LIKE HER."_

"_Riiight…"_

"_You know, for the record; you're not much like a prince. I mean; you don't talk in a ridiculous way, you act like a commoner, and you're just cool with everything."_

"_I don't really want to be a prince, you know? Small boy, big responsibilities; I pretty don't have much of a choice. I'd feel better if I wasn't born with a royal blood, I'd be ecstatic actually."_

"_From what I hear from you, being a prince isn't joyful."_

"_Yeah, except from travelling everywhere. I love to travel a lot."_

"_Hey, who is that?"_

I turned to see him pointing at my photo frame with my mom placed on top of my desk.

"_That's my mom, she's beautiful isn't she?"_

"_Yes, but why you don't have a picture with your dad?" _

"_We're not that close. I'm closer to my mom, she's my savior."_

"_That sounds sweet and awkward."_

"_My dad's always busy with his responsibilities and everything. He always contradicts my ideas too, my mom was the only ally I have and I love her so much. I actually miss her so much."_

"_You're really close to your mom, huh?"_

"_Yes, how about you? Do you have any siblings?"_

"_Yeah I have a younger sister whose name is Macy. She's pretty too; you want me to introduce her to you?"_

"_Sure, but I'm not that interested with any ladies. I'm already engaged from the moment I was born."_

His eyes got wide in shock and I chuckled.

"_She is Princess Selena of Norway."_

"_Really? I saw her in some royal websites or something and she's beautiful."_

"_She is but I really haven't seen her since we were kids. I just saw her once too."_

"_That's really bad, you won't know if your future wife is a good person or something until few weeks before your wedding. That's really awful. Man, your life sucks!"_

"_It does, believe me."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>** The correct answer is B! They bumped onto each other. LOL hahaha lameee =)) It's fun, though =] Thank you all for participating and reviewing.**

**I will not be updating on May 13-17 because I'll be traveling to Guam. =] It's my second time in the US. The first was in LA back when I was 6 or 7-ish hahaha! **

**BUT I'll be writing while I'm there. I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back! **

_**shmileysmiler – Thank you! More Niley flirting on the next chapters =] oooops, spoiler! Haha**_

_**XoXoNiLeYXoXo4EvEr, Peacemaker, NileyFreakk, ZoeSummerStarr – Thank you! I also liked your suggestions. =] I will consider them in the next chapters.**_

_**nileyandmiambeliber – Thank you! I don't really know how long would I take before I update haha. But I usually update after a day or two days. I would remind you all if won't be updating for a while, like on May 13-17.**_

_**thousandreasons, Nileyyyyyybabyyy, xImASmilerx. – Thank you! Good guess!**_

**PLEASE REVIEW! next chapter will be up shortly if you'll give me lots of reviews =] THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

_**xonileylooover****  
><strong>_


	5. Everything comes naturally

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 5: ****Everything comes naturally**

_**When we collide sparks fly**__**  
><strong>__**When you look in my eyes**__**  
><strong>__**It takes my breath away**___

___**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**__**  
><strong>__**And I love the way you**__**  
><strong>__**Know who you are and to me it's exciting**__**  
><strong>__**When you know it's meant to be**_

_**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**__**  
><strong>__**when you're with me, baby**__**  
><strong>__**everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**___

* * *

><p><em><em>**MILEY'S POV**

Demi and I attended the orientation the next day. School will start in two days and there will be an Acquaintance party at the end of the month.

**Two days later**

I opened my eyes at the sound of my alarm tone buzzing. It's our first day for first semester and we're more than happy to meet new friends and professors. I got up and walked to Demi's bed and shook her peaceful figure.

_"Demi, rise and shine! It's our first day!"_

I heard Demi mumble something but she soon got into dreamland again.

_"What?"_

_"I want sleep."_

_"Come on, Demz! I'm not going to take a bath without you!" _

I pulled her blanket and placed it on my bed.

_"Demi, wake up!"_

I pulled her 3 pillows one by one. When she still isn't waking up, I pulled her by her ankles.

_"Nooo!"_

_"Get up Dem!"_

With her eyes still closed, Demi raised her hand up.

_"Would you do me a favor and spray some water on my face? The bottle is on the vanity."_

Her words were kinda muffled by her sleepiness but I ran to the vanity, grabbed the bottle spray and sprayed water on her face. She shrieked and I laughed.

_"Wake up Demi! Wakey, wakey!"_

Her eyes shot open and she sat up, yawning and stretching as I threw her towel and robe on her face.

"Oh God, I needed that!"

I laughed as I got up and grabbed my purple towel and robe, and I pulled her to the shower room.

* * *

><p>With our books and notebooks in hand, Demi and I walked in our first class 15 minutes before the start of it. We were wearing our new uniforms; a light blue blouse, a navy blue skirt, socks, and blazer, and a pair of black shoes. We did each other's hair and had our hair curled. God, we look bright and diligent students. We sat beside each other and chatted for a while as a bunch of students walked in. Surprisingly, I gasped as Demi pinched my arm when I saw Prince Nicholas walk-in with the guy named Joe. All ladies squirmed at his presence, he's a real hottie.<p>

_"Oh my God, it's Nick."_ Demi said in a whisper.

I saw Nick look in my direction and we locked eyes. He smiled warmly. My oh my, this felt so good. He said hi and hello's and sat on the seat beside me. Before Joe could grab a seat beside Nick, a guy already got there and started chatting with Nick as other students did that too, I rolled my eyes because that was just plain rude. I saw Joe let out a sigh. I bit my lip and smiled as I tried to cheer him up.

_"Hey Joe, come here, you can sit beside Demi, she'll keep you company."_

_"Yeah, people today are just damn rude."_

Joe's face lit up and he walked towards the seat beside Demi's.

_"Thank you girls, I really appreciate it."_

I heard them chatting and I smiled as they talked about Prince Nick. I noticed Joe's change of mood, though. It's pretty evident that it's too awkward for him to talk about Nick.

The professor entered the room soon enough. The students became quiet as they went back to their seats. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nick sigh and mutter _"Thank God"_ and I chuckled quietly. He seemed to notice since he faced me and whispered in my ear.

_"They are so annoying."_

I bit my lip shyly and smiled.

_"Aren't you used to it already?"_

He shook his head.

_"I don't want it."_

I watch him in pure amazement as he tried to catch Joe's attention and he gave him a thumbs-up sign, asking Joe if he's fine being there. Joe grinned and made a thumbs-up sign too.

I looked in front as the professor greeted us good morning. This prince is very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

Ugggh, I really don't like being mobbed and I think it's awkward to talk to people I don't really know. Thank God that the professor came in already. I muttered _"Thank God"_ and Miley chuckled. There's something very interesting about this girl. She's so cool, unlike other girls in this school; she isn't that much into me and I like that. I glanced at Joe who's seated beside Demi. I felt bad for him, he's supposed to be my best buddy but I always ignore him by accident. It was very sweet of these two girls to offer him a seat, so I made a mental note to thank them later. Demi is cool too, even though she's always starstrucked when she looks at me, she isn't throwing herself at me. I think these three are the finest students I've met so far.

_"Good morning freshmen! Welcome to Oxford University. Our subject is English communication and I am Mrs. Watson..."_

The professor told us some rules and I kinda got bored, of course.

_"Prince Nicholas! It's wonderful having you here. In case you weren't informed, we all signed a waiver regarding your stay here, so if you're having problems with annoying students, you could come visit the discipline office."_

_"Thank you, ma'am."_

_"Would you like to say something before I introduce you all to our subject?"_

_"Uhm, yes."_

I got up and smiled at them.

_"Good morning, I just want to say that I prefer to be called Nick; not prince Nick, Prince Nicholas, or Nicholas. I want it just Nick, thank you."_

_"Okay, Nick, you may take your seat."_

The professor discussed the subject and asked us to group ourselves in four.

Dinah, the girl in front of me asked me to be with them.

_"Hey pr- errr, Nick, do you want to join us? We have 1 slot left."_

I glanced at Joe and turned back to Dinah.

_"Joe and I are a package so wherever I go, he's with me."_

I turned to Miley's direction.

_"Do you and Demi already have a group?"_

_"Yeah, we still need two members."_

_"Great! Is it okay if we join you two? Me and Joe."_

_"Sure! It's no problem."_

She turned to Demi.

_"Joe and Nick will be joining us."_

_"Really?" _

_"Yeah"_

She looked excited but they are cool so I won't be worrying about annoying people. I heard Demi talking to Joe and his face shows how happy he is. I turned to Miley who's scribbling on her notebook.

_"So Miley, what degree are you taking?"_

She looked up and our eyes met. God, her eyes are so beautiful.

_"Psychology, you?"_

I grinned. It's really a small world, I'm taking Psychology too.

_"Same, it's my pre-Law."_

_"Really? That's great."_

_"I'm thankful that you and Demi are our group mates. I can't stand being with THEM."_

I kept my voice down low; I don't wanna cause a riot or something if they hear what I just said. She smiled cutely and I can't help but chuckle.

"_You're welcome, you gotta be careful with Demi, though. She seems cool and everything but believe me, she's a real freak when you're not around."_

I laughed softly, but wondered why Miley seems so oddly cool and calm around me, it's just so natural and real. Of course I wouldn't dare ask her why she's so not into me, which would be very awkward for both of us so I've decided to keep my mouth shut.

"_I'm sure I can handle it; at least she can control herself. She really looks like a great girl, you too."_

"_Thank you"_

I glanced at Joe and Demi who really seems to have a great time chatting together, and I turned to Miley.

"_They look good together aren't they?"_

"_I thought I was the only one who noticed that."_

"_You wanna hook them up together?"_

She laughed and I can't help but get confused, maybe Demi has a boyfriend?

"_What?"_

"_You know the word "hook-up" Prince Nicholas?"_

"_Of course I do! And please don't call me Prince Nicholas."_

She stopped laughing and I can't help but beg to hear her laugh gain, God, why am I feeling like this?

"_Okay, deal. We'll hook them up together."_

"_I always feel bad for Joe, you know. He's always there for me from the first time we met here in the campus but I think I never really returned back the favor he gave to me. He was always ignored and all whenever we go out and I get mobbed."_

"_That's what friends are for, right? You two are just like me and Demi, except that one of us wasn't a prince or a princess, so that made it a lot easier. The time will come when all of these students will get used to you and won't bother you anymore. It's like they will feel sick whenever they see you because they already got tired seeing you all the time. Hahaha."_

This girl is evil, I thought; but in a good way. She has a good sense of humor too. Maybe she and I would be good friends. The professor caught our attention for some announcements.

"_Okay, for each group; please write your names in ¼ sheet of short bond paper and pass it to me afterwards, and then you all could chat and get to know each other better."_

Miley pulled out a ¼ sheet of bond paper from the back of her notebook and wrote-in her name. I didn't quite see her full name but I noticed that there's no MILEY in her real name; it's _Destiny Hope Stewart_, that's weird. Before I got the chance to ask her and see for myself, a guy named Ethan introduced himself to me.

"_May I please see your IDs?"_

Demi, Joe, and I gave our IDs to her and she wrote in our names. I on the other hand, lamely chatted with this Ethan guy who's asking lots of royal stuff like_… "What is it like to live in a palace?", "Do you travel a lot?"_ and lots more, more about girls and princesses and stuff. Ethan soon got pulled back by his co-members and I got left in peace, thank you!

Miley gave back my ID and got up to pass the paper to our professor. Our professor said that we can spend the rest of our time chatting and getting to know our co-members, so that's what I'm gonna do.

"_Joe is taking Psychology too, how about Demi?"_

"_We're all the same; it's so weird yet funny."_

"_Yeah, tell me about it."_

"_That's cool, we're going to see each other a lot."  
>"Yeah, where are you and Demi's rooms, anyway?"<em>

"_St. Clare Dorm, room 311."_

"_Same, room 412; so that's why we saw you at the lounge few nights ago."_

"_Yep, Demi and I were just exploring the Dorm that time."_

"_Oh, Joe and I were doing the same thing too."_

"_So, tell me… Why is your surname KENT? That is so weird!"_

"_I don't really know. I'm Prince Nicholas of Kent, that's the only reason I know." _

The bell rang, great! Just as I was enjoying my time with this great lady, the bell rang! Arrrggghhh!

"_Uhmmm, that's the bell, what's your next class?"_

"_Demi and I are going to have History class."_

"_That's cool; we have the same class too."_

So I found out all throughout the day that Miley, Demi, Joe and I have the same schedule which is so cool. I will be hanging out with Miley more often, then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I KNOW, THE CHAPTER SUCK HAHAHA but that's the best I got. I don't feel good. = maybe it's jetlag. =/ I won't be replying to your reviews today. I really feel bad. THANK YOU ANYWAY! and Guam is a US state. It's an island near Hawaii =]**

**I hope you liked the update, anyway. PLEASE REVIEW even though you think it suck. next chapter will be better, I promise! =]**

_**xonileylooover**_


	6. Superstar

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 6: Superstar**

_**And I knew from the first note played **_

_**I'd be breaking all my rules to see you**__**  
><strong>__**You smile that beautiful smile**__**  
><strong>__**And all the girls in the front row scream your name**___

___**So dim that spotlight, tell me things like**__**  
><strong>__**I can't take my eyes off of you**__**  
><strong>__**I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl**__**  
><strong>__**Who's desperately in love with you**__**  
><strong>__**Give me a photograph to hang on my wall**__**  
><strong>__**Superstar**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**MILEY POV**

Demi and I walked to our first class the next day. As usual, we're 15 minutes early. Nick and Joe came in after 10 minutes. Nick sat beside me and Joe sat beside Demi. I smiled inwardly, happy that Nick sat beside me and our plan is working. Nick and I made a plan to hook-up Demi and Joe, we got everything settled.

_"Good morning Miley."_

_"Good morning to you too. Had a good sleep?"_

_"Yeah, almost slept-in late."_

_"So, how's Joe doin'?"_

_"Head over heels in love with her."_

_"Really? That fast? Oh God, I need to brainwash Demi, she's still into you."_

I chuckled, low enough so they won't hear me.

_"How about I show her that I'm into you? That will distract her, you know."_

She thought about it for a moment and then she nodded.

_"Okay, I guess that's now part of the plan."_

The professor soon arrived and said some topics that we're going to be discussing for the whole semester, he soon hand-picked pairs in the room for our recitation next meeting. I was somehow happy that my partner was Miley, and the great thing was; Joe and Demi were partners. I looked at Miley and smiled.

_"We're partners. When are we going to study?"_

_"Yeah, maybe Sunday afternoon."_

_"Yes, we could study in my dorm room. Demi and Joe could study at yours."_

_"That's a brilliant idea."_

Miley got so excited and said the last sentence quite louder than I expected, louder for Demi to hear. Demi turned to Miley and tapped her shoulder.

_"What's the brilliant idea?"_

_"Uhmmm..."_

I butted in with the greatest excuse I could think of.

_"Miley thought that eating while studying for the big game next meeting was fun," Demi looked at me and Miley glared at me._

_"Seriously, Miles?"_

_"Uhh, yeah, hearing it from Nick sounded brilliant."_

_"Ugggh, fine."_

She turned back to talk to Joe and I smiled sheepishly at Miley.

_"That's the best idea you got?"_

_"Hey, I was nervous. You're the one who wasn't careful enough."_

She rolled her eyes and I found it cute.

* * *

><p>Miley, Joe, Demi, and I were walking along the hallway with both girls in the center. I cleared my throat, ready to start my mission.<p>

_"Hey, Miley, would you like to go out this Friday night?"_

_"Sure, Nick."_

I swear I saw Demi's wide-eyed reaction out of the corner of my eye. Miley turned towards Demi and asked her what we have planned a while ago.

_"Would you like to come? You could go with Joe!"_

Demi bit her lower lip and Miley gave her a pout.

_"Please? Joe, you're taking her with us on Friday, right?"_

I saw Joe gaze at me for a while and I winked at him. He smiled and nodded his head.

_"I'd love to take Demi out on Friday night."_

Demi smiled at all of us, flashing her very white pearls.

* * *

><p><strong>That night<strong>

**MILEY'S POV**

It was 5 in the afternoon and we just separated ways with the boys as we made it to our dorm room. Demi squealed and jumped up and down like a little girl.

_"Nick just asked you out, Miley!"_

_"Yeah, whatever."_

I ignored her. Of course I knew he was acting. We got it all figured out. It was part of PLAN JEMI. Yeah, that's what we call it.

_"Miley! The f*cking prince asked you out! You're gonna be a princess!"_

_"Oh please, it's no big deal, Dems. What matters most is that Joe really likes you."_

_"He does?"_

_"Can't you see it? Ugggh!"_

_"Okay fine. I just realized Nick likes you, not me. Maybe I should move on and date Joe."_

_"That's the spirit! Wait, Nick doesn't like me LIKE ME. He's just friendly."_

_"Can't you see it?" she mimicked with a high pitch voice and funny face._

_"Hey, I don't look and sound like that!"_

_"Whatever you say."_

* * *

><p><strong>Friday night<strong>

**NICK'S POV**

I had called my bodyguard to drive us four to the nearest carnival, so now were seated in a bullet-proof van with over-tinted windows. Demi and Joe sat on the first row; Miley and I were eavesdropping at the back.

_"No, we're going to ride the carousel first!"_

That was Demi's voice.

_"But that's for kids..."_

I could almost imagine Joe's furrowed eyebrows as he said this. Demi and Joe were arguing over what to ride first while Miley and I kept laughing silently.

_"No it's not! It's my favorite ride so we're gonna go there first."_

_"Ugggh, fine."_

_"I'm pretty sure Nick and Miley wouldn't mind."_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

Nick and I were giggling as we hid behind a booth about 10 feet away from Joe and Demi. Nick and I excused ourselves to go to the comfort room so they were waiting for us in front of the tower ride.

_"Oh my God, they are going to flip if they find out we are ditching them."_

_"They're going to thank us for that someday."_

I chuckled as we continued watching out for them. After 10 agonizing minutes, they've decided to go without us.

_"So, where do you wanna go first?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You don't wanna be stuck here spying on Joe and Demi, don't you?"_

_"So, we're going to ride, then?"_

_"Yes! Come on; let's go to the roller coaster."_

He took my hand in his and I can't help but blush. I just walked with him to the rollercoaster and ride it beside him.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh my gosh, this is the best carnival ever. Can we go back here someday?"<em>

_"Of course, yes!"_

I was walking with Nick to the direction of the Ferris wheel as I clutched on the teddy bear he won for me. His arm was wrapped around my waist, it may seem like we're really a couple but I know he doesn't like me like that, we're just friends, we will never be more than that.

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek to thank him.

_"Thank you, Nick."_

He smiled at me and caressed my cheek.

_"You're welcome."_

We continued walking until we both saw a familiar couple making out on the bench.

_".GOD."_

I blinked and rubbed my eyes but they are still there. Joe and Demi were having a heated make out session on the bench. Gosh, they're gross yet very sweet.

_"Whoa, I didn't expect this at all. I think they'll go all the way tonight, look at them."_

I slapped Nick's arm playfully and watched as Demi pull Joe closer by pulling the front of his shirt, OMG, I didn't think she had it in her.

We both walked until we got in front of them.

_"Ehem..."_

I cleared my throat and the two instantly pulled away.

_"What are you two doing?"_

_"Kissing... Duh!"_

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

_"Are you two together now?"_

Demi blushed like a tomato and smiled sheepishly at Nick and I.

_"This is awesome, let's celebrate. Have you been in the Ferris wheel yet?"_

_"Not yet. Wanna go now?"_

Nick and I nodded. He held my hand but this one is different. He entwined our fingers and I smiled and relaxed at his touch.

We got in the available booth first and Nick wrapped his arm around me, holding my waist. I ignored the butterflies in my stomach and just enjoyed the view.

_"I gotta tell you something, but promise me you'll never laugh at me."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I haven't kissed a girl before except my mom..."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, that's why I became jealous at Joe a while ago." _

_"Oh, that's so sad. I think you're a good kisser."_

_"Can I kiss you?"_

My eyes got wide, real wide. He wanted to kiss me! Oh my! I'd love to kiss you and do something dirty to you too!

_"Shit. I shouldn't have asked you that! I'm sorry!"_

_"No, it's okay. Maybe we should give you a try."_

Without a doubt, Nick pulled me closer and his hand tilted my head so my face would be angled, so he would be on control. He brought his face closer to mine and our lips collided. We both parted our lips and our tongues danced together. I felt all the butterflies flutter in my stomach. I can't help but wrap my hands around his neck and bury my lips with his. His left hand went inside the back of my shirt and I felt shivers as he caressed my skin. I moaned in his mouth. Oh how I loved having his mouth all over mine. He pulled back a bit and said _"You taste so sweet I'd kiss you all day"_. His sexy voice made my knees go weak, oh how he turns me on. He brought back his lips on mine and I let him roam my mouth with his tongue.

I looked into his eyes as he finished kissing me.

_"You're a good kisser, Miley."_

_"You are too, and I gotta admit, it's my first time too."_

* * *

><p>Demi and I were in our room, begging me to spill what happened between Nick and I. She'd rambled about Joe all night and told me what a great kisser he is. Yes, very detailed, which was so gross!<p>

_"Miley! At least tell me if you two kissed!"_

I bit my lip and smiled sheepishly. That kiss. That kiss turned my world upside down, it was breathtakingly delicious.

_"Oh my God! You kissed a prince!"_

_"Shhh!"_

_"How was it? Was he good? What does it taste like?"_

Eeeew, Demi.

_"Ugggh! It was good!"_

_"Tongue or no tongue?"_

_"Tongue"_

Her eyes got wide.

_"Oh my God, was he good?"_

Yes. Oh f*ck, yes. I want more of him.

_"Yes"_

_"Oh my gosh, tell me more!"_

_"Demi!"_

_"Miley!"_

_"Fine! His lips were so soft and his tongue is so... Oh my, I can't think of an adjective!"_

Demi squealed and I smiled. Uh oh, I'm in BIG TROUBLE, I'm in love with the prince and I can't make that KISS get off my mind.

* * *

><p>Nick and I were in my bed reading stuff from the laptop. We're reviewing for the recitation tomorrow. Demi had gone to Joe's room this morning because they will be studying there. Nick and I both avoided the topic about our kiss last night but were normal, I guess.<p>

_"So, what's the capital of USA?"_

_"Uhm...Washington"_

_"Correct!"_

We're now reading about countries and geography and I started shooting Nick some questions stuck in my mind.

_"What continent is Egypt located?"_

_"Asia?"_

_"No, it's Africa."_

_"Can we have a break? My mind's starting to burst. How can you memorize these things?"_

_"I don't know, either. It's one of my skills."_

Nick lay back on my bed and hugged my pillow, pretending to be asleep.

_"Hey, wake up..."_

I shook his arm to wake him but his eyes remained closed. I know he's just goofing around, though.

_"Nick... Break time's over."_

His hand poked my sides and I squealed. I'm extremely ticklish in my stomach region. He sat up and knocked me down on the bed as his fingers tickled the hell out of me.

_"Oh my God, Nick, stop! Stop it! I can't breathe!"_

**NICK'S POV**

Damn she looks hot. I dug my fingers on her sides and also tickled her neck. She kept giggling and pushing my hand away but I dug my fingers back to tickle her more.

_"F*ck, stop it... Aaah! Nick..."_

I never touched a girl like this before. She's so adorable that I wanna kiss her right there. Oh my God, what was I thinking? She's my friend and she doesn't like me. I still can't stop myself from replaying our kiss in my mind. Her lips were so soft and her tongue felt good against mine. She tastes sweet too; I wanna kiss her so bad and run my hands up and down her whole body, feel her and examine her curves. She's so beautiful in her own way. I haven't seen a girl's naked body before. I am a horny guy too, but not until I met this beautiful girl. Oh how I want to taste her skin and run my hands on it softly. Oh my God. I gotta stop this craziness! I got caught off guard and next thing I knew, I was flipped so I would be the one lying on the bed, Miley's hands held my wrists and she's sitting on my lap. It woke up an unexpected little guy down there. Oh damn, she felt so warm.

_"Miley..."_

I groaned and jerked my hips up a bit, gaining a closer contact with her uhmmm. Her eyes got wide as realization hit her and she moved out of my lap and released my wrists immediately. I saw her blushing face as she stared at my pants, amused.

_"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."_

_"It's okay. I'll just leave for a while and fix myself before we go back to studying."_

_"Yeah, that's a great idea."_

I got up with the same blush on my cheeks as I did my best to walk fast to my own room and fix my PERSONAL problem. That was really awkward!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OKAY! here's the update! tell me what you think! REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU!<strong>

**_xonileylooover_**


	7. We were both young when I first saw you

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 7: We were both young when I first saw you**

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air**_

_**See the lights**_  
><em><strong>See the party, the ball gowns<strong>_  
><em><strong>I see you make your way through the crowd<strong>_  
><em><strong>And say hello, little did I know<strong>_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_  
><em><strong>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I was crying on the staircase<strong>_  
><em><strong>Begging you please don't go<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

Demi and I walked in the Coral Hall where the Acquaintance party was being held. I'm wearing a light blue tube cocktail dress that has a ruffled skirt, and silver stilettos I borrowed from Demi. She's wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that hugged her curves with matching black pumps.

I saw Nick lazily dancing with some girls and Joe was drinking some juice on the table. I nudged Demi and looked at her direction.

_"Go and ask Joe to dance."_

_"But how about you?"_

_"I'm sure I'm gonna find someone who wants to dance with me."_

I pulled her towards the table and I saw Joe staring her up and down when we arrived there. He got up and offered us some seats.

_"Good evening ladies, you two look beautiful tonight."_

He kinda said it while staring at Demi but I didn't mind. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Oh how I wish Nick would do that to me too. Ever since that incident in my dorm room last Sunday, he'd been avoiding me a little bit. He still talks to me, but it isn't that frequent unlike when we're working on PLAN JEMI.

Demi and I sat down and Joe sat beside her.

_"Nick looks busy."_

I turned my head to his direction and my two friends did too.

_"He's been dancing with all the girls for like, an hour already."_

I laughed at Joe's confession, so that's why Nick's dancing stupidly. He's so funny. I want him to ask me to dance, though. But I don't want to be like those annoying girls. I don't want him to think I'm starting to like him because I know he's only interested in me because I'm different with other girls.

_"Why don't you two dance along? I'll be fine here."_

_"No, Demi and I won't leave you here alone."_

_"Joe's right, we're not dancing."_

_"I have an idea Miley. Come on, I'll dance with you two."_

I smiled and looked at the two of them. This would be easier if Nick was here.

_"No, I'm fine here."_

Demi used the puppy dog face on me and I rolled my eyes.

_"Fine"_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

I'm starting to get tired like this. I hate my life right now. I want to just chill out and talk, not flirt and dance with these girls. Ugggh! Curse my kindness! I really can't resist their requests; I'm too good to have the strength to do it.

One girl caught my eye. Her brunette locks bounced as she danced with Joe and Demi far away from my place. She was wearing a light blue dress that looked perfect on her, and her light make up was just right for her, she looked truly beautiful. My mind went insane; I totally ignored all the girls around me and made my way towards Miley. It's like I would go nuts if I won't come up to her.

The song changed to a slow one but I didn't mind. I saw Miley talking to Joe before Joe and Demi started to dance as partners and Miley started to walk out of the dance floor. I ran up to her and pulled her arm. She turned back and smiled when she noticed it's me.

_"Hey, it's you."_

_"Would you like to dance?"_

_"Sure"_

She walked with me to the dance floor. Every girls' eyes were staring at us but I didn't care, not at all. I placed her hands on top of my shoulders and I placed mine on her waist.

_"Everyone's looking at us."_

_"No, they're looking at you because you look very beautiful tonight."_

_"Thank you. Aren't you tired?"_

_"I am, but I wouldn't miss a chance to dance with you. You look really hot."_

_"You called me hot?"_

_"Yes"_

Her brows furrowed and she frowned.

_"Only tonight?"_

_"No, everyday but you look stunning tonight."_

_"Thank you"_

She smiled and I pulled her close. I have this feeling that I need to be closer to her, very close that if I don't, I'll lose my mind.

_"I should be grateful that you danced with me."_

_"For the record, you're the only girl that I asked to dance with me."_

Her eyes got wide and twinkled at me.

_"Really? I must be special."_

_"Quit teasing."_

_"You should ask Demi later too, and then I'll dance with Joe."_

_"Sure"_

We swayed with the music and she was smiling the whole time.

_"Do you want to go outside? They are annoying."_

_"Alright"_

We walked outside. I held her hand as we strolled at the garden. My eyes focused on her hair, it was then I realized that her hair barrette was very familiar.

_"Wait, where did you get that barrette?"_

_"Oh, my friend gave it to me when I was five; I never get to see him again, though."_

OhmyGod. That's why I have this invisible strong bond with her; I've met her when we were young. Her real name is Destiny, it all makes sense now.

_"Oh my God, you're Destiny..."_

She got confused but she let out a chuckle.

_"Yes I am, but I told you, call me Miley."_

I pulled her hands to my chest and looked in her eyes, yes, it was her. She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I could drown while staring into them.

_"Remember me? Nicholas... Nick... From the park, I gave you the barrette."_

_"What? How'd you know that?"_

_"It is me, look at this."_

I let go of her hands and pulled my wallet out, searched for a picture and there it was, OUR PICTURE. Little Nicholas and Destiny smiling at my Polaroid camera. It's no doubt that it's her, why did I missed-out on that. I handed her the picture and she smiled.

_"It's you? Oh my God. You didn't tell me you're a prince!"_

_"I don't really like being a prince when I was that age, up until now."_

Oh my God, I can't believe I found her. I didn't expect it, not at all.

_"The barrette is my mom's."_

She stopped walking, her eyes got wide and she took off the barrette to return it back to me.

I took the barrette and clipped it back to her hair.

_"I gave it to you. It's yours now. It looks perfect on you too."_

_"Thank you"_

We sat on the bench and chatted for a while.

_"Why didn't you come back? I kept going back at the park every day. I kept waiting for you."_

Her tone was a little bit low now, it was heartbreaking, I guess she really does expect me to come back.

_"I'm sorry. I didn't know we're leaving the next day. I was really devastated, but my mom told me to write a letter and she'll send some guard to the park. Did you get it, the pink paper bag?"_

_"Yes I did. I still have the wishing stars and the letter you gave me, it's in the dorm."_

_"Really? I'm glad you kept everything, especially the barrette, my mom flipped when I told her I gave it to someone I knew for a few minutes."_

_"You and your mom sounds really close."_

_"Yes, she's the most important person in my life. I'd trade everything just to be with her right now."_

_"That is so sweet. Can I ask you something?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"What is it like, being a prince?"_

_"Too many responsibilities. It sucks all the time, but I love my mom, she's my courage and I love travelling too."_

_"How about your dad?"_

_"He's quite fine, actually, typical Prince. We're not that close and we always contradict each other, but he's nice. My mom's cooler."_

She chuckled. I noticed its getting cold so I took off my coat and placed it around her shoulders. She smiled warmly and said "Thank you".

_"It's amazing how we met isn't it?"_

_"Yeah it's weird too."_

_"How about you? How's your family?"_

_"Oh, my parents own electronic devices company named TAYLEYS, they are the coolest mom and dad in the world. I have an older sister, her name is Taylor, she's studying at Cambridge, she has everything, beauty and brains but I love her."_

_"TAYLEYS?"_

_"Yeah, Taylor Stewart and Miley Stewart, TAY-LEY-S. It's cool isn't it?"_

I laughed and she did the same. Miley's smile mirrored mine and my heart kept beating faster. Why is this happening to me?

_"Uhmmm, my phone is ringing. Wait a sec."_

**MILEY'S POV**

I answered the call when I read Demi's name on the screen.

_"Hey Demz!"_

_"MILEY! Where are you girl? Joe and I were looking for you and Nick all night."_

_"We're outside."_

_"You're together?"_

_"Yeah, that's okay isn't it?"_

_"It is! He hasn't danced with me all night, though. It's kinda devastating."_

_"Really? We'll be there in a sec, okay?"_

_"Okay, we're sitting in our table."_

I ended the call and turned to Nick.

_"We should go inside, Demi's eager to dance with you."_

He chuckled and held my hand surprisingly.

_"I had a great time with you. You made my night better."_

_"Thank you"_

He leaned in and kissed my cheek and I closed my eyes at the feeling of his soft lips brushing my skin.

My feelings dominated my mind; I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned on his chest.

_"I'm happy I found you."_

He wrapped his arms around me too and caressed my back as I leaned my head on his chest.

_"Me too."_

I pulled back a bit to look in his eyes.

_"Don't leave me again."_

_"I won't anymore."_

He pulled me back closer and hugged me tight before we held hands on our way to the building. People were still staring but I didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HELLO! I'm happy you liked the previous chapter! Please don't ever stop reviewing. =] I love your reviews. <strong>

**I'm starting to get busy now that school starts in a week, but dont worry about me updating. =]**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

_**xonileylooover**_


	8. When you smile I smile

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 8: ****When you smile I smile**

_**If you need me**__**  
><strong>__**I'll come running**__**  
><strong>__**From a thousand miles away**__**  
><strong>__**When you smile I smile **_

* * *

><p><em><em>**MILEY'S POV**

_"You and Nick have met before?"_ Demi said with wide eyes.

_"Yes... We met each other at Campbell Park when we were kids, he gave me this barrette."_

I took out the silver barrette with sparkly blue diamonds from my jewelry box and showed it to Demi. I'd just confessed to Demi that Nick and I have known each other before, she was amazed at our encounter, it really is unexpected. She took the barrette and examined it with wide eyes.

_"Nick said that they are true diamonds, it's his mom's."_

_"Damn, it's so beautiful."_

_"I didn't know he was a prince back then. I joined a fun run that day and he just poofed out of nowhere."_

_"Well, that was random. Tell me more."_

_"Yeah it is, at the end of the day, he gave me this and promised me that he'll come by the park next day to play with me but he didn't come. I was very lonely that day but a big guy showed up and told me that Nick had left the place and he left me a note and a bottle of wishing stars."_

_"Awww, that is so sweet of him."_

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation.

_"That must be Joe,"_ she ran towards the door and opened it. I knew it was Joe from the moment she squealed. She pulled him in, closed the door and kissed him, gross!

_"Eeew! Enough PDA!"_

They both pulled away and Joe waved at me.

_"Hey, Miles"_

_"Hey! Where's Nick?"_

_"Oh, he had to be fetched by his helicopter; he went home this morning because his mother was sick. Poor boy, he was crying because his mother has influenza. I thought it was very serious!"_

_"Joe! He loves his mother so much... He must've felt really bad."_

_"I guess so." _

Suddenly, my phone rang. I ran to my side table and smiled as I saw Nick's name flash in the screen.

_"Nick"_

_"Hey Miles, I'm at the castle today, my mom's sick. I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier, I just got so worried."_

_"It's okay, Joe told me. How's your mom?"_

_"She's sleeping. Her illness isn't that bad. I just don't want her getting sick."_

_"Oh... I hope she'll get better soon."_

_"I do, too."_

_"When are you going to come back?"_

_"Maybe after a week? I won't leave until my mother gets well."_

_"Oh"_

_"I'll miss you, though."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, so how are you there?"_

_"Demi and Joe are making out in her bed, just the typical."_

_"They are disgusting."_

_"Tell me about it. Anyway, how's your life there in the castle?"_

_"Boring"_

_"Don't you have hot servants?"_

_"Not as hot as you."_

_"Nick!"_

_"Just kidding. You're hot, though."_

_"Are you hitting on me?"_

_"Kinda"_

Demi and Joe left the room after a few minutes. They told me they're going to the mall. Nick and I remained talking on the line, I was kinda happy that I wasn't left alone that much.

_"I miss your smile."_

_"That's weird."_

_"Can you send me a picture of you?"_

_"What?"_

_"I miss your smile... Send me a picture of you."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yes... Please?"_

_"Fine... I'll hang up for a while. Call me when you receive my picture."_

_"Okay."_

I pressed end call button and rummaged through my gallery, looking for an appropriate picture. I hit send and my phone rang after it.

_"Nick! I told you to call back after receiving it. I just sent it!"_

_"Uhm, Miles? It's Tay."_

_Awkward_

_"Tay? Oh my God, I thought you were somebody else."_

_"Who's Nick? Awhh! Is he my baby sister's boyfriend?"_

_"No he's not! He's just a friend."_

_"A friend? Calling you? Oh please... Is he cute?"_

_"He is... He's just a friend."_

_"Yeah, boyfriend."_

_"He's not my boyfriend!"_

_"Sheeesh, I'm just kidding! Have you met the prince?"_

_"Yeah, kinda, we were just talking about him a while ago."_

_"What? He's Nick?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Prince Nicholas? He's your boyfriend?"_

_"He is not my boyfriend, TAYLOR!"_

_"Oh God, you're dating a prince!"_

_"Taylor!"_

_"Did you kiss already?"_

I bit my lip, should I lie?

_"Uhmmm..."_

_"Oh my God, you did? God, Miley! Why didn't you tell me?"_

Great!

_"We were just goofing around, and he's not my boyfriend, we just talk a lot."_

_"But you want to be his girlfriend, don't you?"_

_"It doesn't matter. I'm not a princess, he doesn't deserve me. I'm not worthy to be his girl."_

_"Miley Ray! Don't you dare say you're not worth it! You are beautiful and smart, everyone likes you."_

_"He doesn't like me like that."_

_"How did you know? Did you ask him?"_

_"No, but..."_

_"Don't let anyone get you down, especially not yourself. If he kept calling and talking to you, he likes you."_

I sighed, oh how I desperately wish she was true_, "I love you Tay."_

_"I love you too, baby sis, but you gotta stop bringing yourself down."_

_"Thanks for the talk."_

_"If he ever said something bad to you, call me. I'll beat him up. I dont care if he's a prince."_

_"Thanks"_

_"I'll hang-up now. I think I kinda interrupted the royal conversation."_

_"Shup up, Tay."_

_"Alright, your prince must be panicking right now because he can't call you. Bye! Take care of yourself, okay?"_

_"Okay! Bye!"_

I ended the call and my phone went blaring its ringtone again. My heart leaped when I read it's Nick.

_"Miley! Are you okay? How come I can't reach you a while ago?"_

_"Sorry, my sister called."_

_"Oh, I thought you ditched me!"_

_"Of course I won't. I like talking to you."_

I smiled at my little confession, its right; I really do like talking to him.

_"Really? So what are you doing right now?"_

_"Talking to you."_

_"Where you at?"_

_"In my bed"_

_"What are you wearing?"_

_"Are we having phone sex, now?"_

_"No! Of course not, that's inappropriate! Have you done that?"_

I really like teasing this boy, he sounds so innocent, and his mind seems clear and all unlike the guys our age. Most of them have dirty minds, but this guy is really a gentleman, he's respectful. Maybe it has something to do with his environment. He's a royal figure, he should always act decent. And he loves his mom, maybe that's the reason why he respects girls so much.

_"Of course not! Idiot!"_

_"I'm just kidding"_

_"You better be."_

_"Miley?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Nothing..."_

_Well, that was weird._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Sitting beside my sleeping mother, talking to you."_

_"Aren't you going to wake her by that? She might hear you."_

_"No, she's in deep slumber."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Can I ask you a favor? Can you send me the lectures for this week so I could study?"_

_"Sure"_

_"So, where are Demi and Joe?"_

_"They went out."_

_"So you're alone there?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"I wish I'm there to keep you company like we always do, but I can't leave mom."_

_"Someone's keeping me company, I'm alright."_

_"I guess we're gonna be talking all day."_

A smile crept along my lips as I thought about us just talking to each other all day.

_"What are we going to talk about?"_

_"I don't know. What's your favorite color?"_

_"Pink. You?"_

_"Blue"_

_"What's your favorite fruit? Mine is Papaya"_

_"Banana"_

_"Oh, you're a dirty girl."_

I got confused,_ "What?"_

_"Nothing."_

Oh, I get it.

_"You have a dirty mind; I don't like your banana."_

_"Oh God, you didn't have to say that."_

_"Am I turning you on?"_

_"Kinda."_

_"I am going to enjoy this."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Favorite book?"_

_"Magazines"_

_"What kind?"_

_"One with lots of nude girls"_

_"You have those?"_

_"Just kidding, I haven't read or even touched any of those. My favorite book is To Kill A Mocking Bird."_

_"Oh, mine is The Notebook."_

_"So, what's your favorite flower?"_

_"Carnations"_

_"Mine is roses. We grow Carnations and Roses here in the garden."_

_"Really?"_

_"You could come here during the sembreak, I mean with Demi and Joe. I could bring you three here."_

_"A royal vacation?"_

_"A royal vacation it is." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HELLO! I hope you guys liked it! =] Regarding THE PROMISE, I decided to skip my original chapter 15 because it's just a plain filler and it's R-rated =)) LOL soooo I'm gonna post the next chapter of The promise tomorrow. =]<strong>

**REVIEWS PLEASE! THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO LIKED MY VIDEO!**

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	9. There's gonna be one less lonely girl

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 9: **There's gonna be one less lonely girl****

_**Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, you**_  
><em><strong>Now all I see is you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm coming for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I'm coming for you)<strong>_

_**Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you**_  
><em><strong>And when you're mine in the world<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's gonna be one less lonely girl<strong>_

_**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl**_  
><em><strong>I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's gonna be one less lonely girl<strong>_

_**I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first**_  
><em><strong>I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside of your world<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's gonna be one less lonely girl<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

Nick and I were constant phone pals. I'd known more of him now due to our phone conversations. I learned that he has mild asthma, he's allergic to shrimps, and he never got admitted to a hospital. I'd sent him our lectures and updated him with our school activities. We became closer, shared secrets, and laughed at each other's jokes.

_"How was your day?"_

_"It's very quiet and lonely without you, Demi and Joe are always together. They are so annoying! You know you're like my buddy, I miss you here. How's the Princess?"_

_"She's getting better. I think I'll be able to go back next week."_

_"Oh, thank God! I can't live for another week of Jemi drama!"_

_"I feel sorry for you."_

**NICK'S POV**

I chuckled quietly but I guess it was still loud enough to wake my mother.

_"Nick, honey?"_

I glanced at my mom and turned back on the phone.

_"Listen, Miles. Call you later."_

_"Okay!"_

_"Bye"_

_"Bye!"_

I placed my phone on the side table and I turned towards my mom.

_"Hey mom..."_

I caressed her hair and she smiled up at me. I just love my mom so much.

_"Was that a girl?"_

_"What?"_

_"The one you're talking to."_

_"Yeah, her name is Miley, originally, Destiny."_

_"She sounds familiar."_

_"Yeah, remember when we went to Scotland? She was the one I met at Campbell Park."_

_"The one you wanted to see so badly?"_

_"Yeah, and it's so great that we meet again. She still has the barrette, mom."_

_"My barrette?"_

_"Yes"_

_"She sounds special, you like her?"_

_"Uggh, I don't know, Mom. I think I like her."_

_"Did you ask her to be your girlfriend yet?"_

_"What? Of course not!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"I don't think she would like to get harassed by media."_

_"So you like her. Why don't you try? Ask her."_

_"But mom, I'm engaged."_

_"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't change it. There's no law about that."_

_"But dad would be pissed."_

_"Forget him, follow your heart. Your destiny is in your hands, you control your choices, you just have to be aware of the consequences."_

_"Mom, what if dad won't agree?"_

_"That's his problem. I just don't want you to end up like me. Yes, I love your father, but I could've loved Michael more."_

_"Who's Michael?"_

_"He was my chauffer, Nick. He was 4 years older but he's like a year older only. I fell in love with him. But I married your dad because I'm a princess, that's what it should be. Now I realize I should've followed my heart, love should be unconditional, Nicholas."_

_"So you didn't really love dad?"_

_"Yes, but I learned to love him, and then you came, you brought brightness to my world."_

Mom smiled at me and caressed my cheek, that's why I never see her so sweet with dad, she's always with me, taking care of me and just loving me.

_"Tell me more..."_

_"You came and brought back the smile on my face. I'll always love you more than your father."_

_"I love you too, mom."_

_"Thank you for being here. I'm so sorry for interrupting your studies."_

_"It was my choice, mom. I can't stay there acting like everything's okay. Who else is going to take care of you but your little prince?"_

Mom pulled my arms and hugged me, held me in her warm embrace.

_"So, tell me about your girl."_

_"She's pretty. The first thing I liked about her is that she wasn't that into me. Other girls would throw themselves at me but she's just cool when she talks to me, mom. She's so natural."_

_"So she treats you like a normal guy?"_

_"Exactly!"_

_"Ask her if she would like to be your girlfriend."_

_"I'm scared."_

_"It's a risk worth taking."_

_"Okay, I'm gonna think about it."_

_"That's my boy!"_

Mom kissed my forehead and I can't help but smile. Some guys don't usually like their moms meddling with their lives. I'm different, my mom is so cool and I don't know what to do without her.

_"When you realize you love her and she loves you, don't ever let her go, Nicholas. I want you to fight for her."_

_"What if it won't work out?"_

_"Don't give up on love."_

_"What about dad and grandmother?"_

_"Keep everything from them until the right time comes."_

_"Okay, so how are you feeling now?"_

_"I feel better, now that I know my little prince is in love."_

We chatted for a while. I feel so thankful that my mom was here to talk to. She made me realize that love is unconditional, that it doesn't matter if the girl I love is royal or not. What matters most is we love each other.

The night came and I called Miley. Mom said she's fine to sleep alone, now. She'd been transferred to a different room since she was sick and I was always beside her at night, instead of dad.

Anyway, I waited for 3 rings before she answered the phone, and a smile crept on my face when I heard her voice.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, Miles!"_

"_What's up with you Prince Nicholas?"_

"_Well, I have to ask you something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_What would you do if a prince asked you out? I just have this cousin of mine, he saw you on a picture."_

Yeah, I know, it's a lie. But what if she doesn't really like me and confessing would ruin our friendship? I can't risk it.

"_I don't know, maybe… I don't know him, so I'm not sure if I'll go with him."_

"_So if you had the chance to meet this guy, you'll be able to say if you'll go out with him or not?"_

"_Uhmmm, yes…"_

"_Oh, okay, that's very helpful for my friend…"_

"_Wait, you said cousin."_

"_What?"_

"_You said it's your cousin that's interested in me, not your friend."_

UH OH.

"_Oh, yes… My cousin who is also my friend."_

"_Oh, anyway, enough of that awkward conversation. How's your mom?"_

"_She keeps getting better and better. I actually talked to her about a girl I really like."_

"_Oh, is she a princess?"_

"_Yeah, I think she's gonna be my princess."_

Silence. Uh oh, this is not good.

"_So… you have a guy in mind these past days?"_

"_Uhm, yeah, but I think he doesn't like me as much as I like him."_

GREAT!

"_Oh, typical problem."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_I have to say that I'm feeling the same way."_

"_Listen, I gotta go, I have a date tomorrow."_

"_I thought they guy you were talking about doesn't like you like you like him?"_

"_Yeah, so now, I'm going to give this other guy a chance."_

"_Oh, okay fine then, I should leave you now so you could get ready."_

"_Yeah, Demi's actually here to help me with my nails and stuff."_

"_Oh, okay. The guy must be lucky if you get to be his girlfriend."_

"_Nick, we haven't gone out yet."_

"_Yeah, I know. I just want you to know that I'm happy for you."_

"_Oh, thank you."_

"_I… I gotta go, my mom needs me…"_

"_Okay, bye…"_

I can't believe I didn't tell her that I like her! I had my chance and now I ruined it. Tomorrow she will be having a date with this guy I don't know, which is just great. So right now, I'm on my way to the only person who can make me feel better- my mom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys for waiting for my updates, I know it's not usual that I don't update everyday. LOL It's because I'm very busy WATCHING my favorite shows. hahaha I just downloaded all Gossip girl season 4 episodes and I'm near the end. And I just finished watching season 3 of wizards of waverly place. =]<strong>

**AND, am I the only one here who thinks that JELENA publicity in Hawaii (the groping thing) doesn't sound good? They are annoyingly cute, yes, but I think they've gone far too physical enough, well at least in public places.**

** AND ALSO, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP me with my video entry. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I nearly got 400 but the leading already has 3000+ likes, I really need your help, I want to have a meet and greet pass to meet Miley. PLEASE? LIKE AND REPOST IT FOR ME and tell me if you did. If it's okay, would you please REPOST IT TOO to your friends. PRETTY PLEASE? I love you guys so much, you are the best readers in the world and I know how to thank you. I'll try my best to post chapters tomorrow. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING AND SUPPORT!**

**sorry for the looooong AN.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!**

_**xonileylooover**_


	10. I wanna know you

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 10: I wanna know you  
><strong>

_**When I saw you over there  
>I didn't mean to stare<br>But my mind was everywhere I wanna know you  
>Gonna guess that you're the kind to say what's on your mind<br>But you listen when I have something to show you  
>There's a mark above your eye<br>You got it in July  
>You're fighting for your sister's reputation<br>You remember people's names  
>And Valentines are lame<br>So I'll bring you flowers just for no occasion**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**NICK'S POV**

_"I'm not ready for a royal relationship; I just want you to say that to your cousin. I don't want him to expect much of me. I'm not into royal stuff, well except you because I'm kinda forced to deal with you. =]" _

That's the last text I've received from Miley which was from yesterday. I kinda felt down on the first part but smiled when I read the last part, plus the smiley face.

I've been calling Miley since lunch time and it's now 5 pm. I kept going on her voice mail. Is she avoiding me? Maybe I scared her with those confessions? Ugggh, maybe she's just busy with school.

An hour later, I was pacing back and forth in my room, totally worried about everything that has to do with Miley. My mind was so occupied that I barely noticed my mom slip inside my room.

_"Nicholas, what are you doing?"_

I got interrupted with my thoughts and I stopped pacing.

_"Mom! Why aren't you in your room? You should be resting."_

_"No, I'm fine Nick. What about you? What's wrong?"_

I sighed and sat on my bed, and mom does the same, she sat beside me.

_"She won't answer my calls."_

I ran my hand on my messy curls, confused with what's happening.

_"I ruined our friendship, we were fine all along."_

_"What did you say to her?"_

_"I told her I like someone but I didn't exactly say that it's her."_

_"What did she say?"_

_"She likes someone too, but he doesn't like her. It seems like she's heartbroken. She had a date last night too, she said this other guy really likes her."_

_"Calm down Nicholas, wait for her."_

_"She's just a simple girl, mom. I don't think she would like to be linked to a complicated life of a prince. That was just a way of politely telling me she doesn't want anything like."_

_"You don't know what's going in her mind. She might not like any royal thing but you."_

I sighed again and stared at my phone.

_"She started ignoring my calls this morning."_

_"Maybe something happened."_

_"She could've at least turned on her phone."_

_"What if she's too injured to do so?"_

I turned at my mom and just stared at her.

_"I am just saying..."_ maybe she's right.

What if she got robbed? Or lost her phone? Or raped? OH GOD.

_"Call your friends..."_

I started searching for a certain name in my contacts: Joe. His phone was ringing but I reached the machine. I scrolled up for Demi. I'm 100% sure she knows if something happened to Miley.

_"Hello?"_

_"Demi! Thank God! Where's Miley? Can I talk to her?"_

_"Didn't Joe tell you? Damn, his phone must still be broken. Miley's in the hospital."_

_"What? Is she okay?"_

_"She got hit by a van with broken breaks this morning."_

_"Is she okay? Oh God."_

I started pacing back and forth in my room again.

_"She's fine. Her leg's almost broken but they are fixing it. She'll be able to walk again after a few weeks."_

_"When did it happen?"_

_"Ten-ish in the morning."_

_"Thank you so much for the info. I owe you! I'll see you soon, okay?"_

_"Alright."_

I ended the call and lay back on my bed.

_"She got in an accident."_

Mom moved towards me and kissed my forehead.

_"Then why are you still here?"_

She smiled at me and I got up to hug her.

_"You're the best mom ever."_

_"Pack your things, I'll fix your ride, and I'll make a basket of fresh fruits for your girl."_

_"Thanks mom!"_

5 hours later, I found myself walking towards the corridors of the 6th floor of the hospital. I searched for room 611. I took a deep breath and checked the basket of fruits and bouquet of flowers in my hand, before I knocked using my other hand. The door swung open, revealing a beautiful blonde lady taller than Miley. Her eyes got wide when she saw me and I just shot her a smile.

_"Prince Nicholas?"_

_"Yes, I'm here for Miley."_

_"You're here for my baby sister?"_

_"Yes, you must be Taylor. She'd told me a lot about you."_

_"I hope those are good, come in." _

I stepped in the room and frowned when I see Miley lying helpless on the hospital bed.

_"How is she?"_

_"The doctor said she's recovering easily. She's been asleep for almost 10 hours now."_

Taylor helped me with the fruit basket and told me to sit on the chair beside the bed. I placed the flowers down on the chair. I touched Miley's hand and caressed it before leaning down to kiss her cheek. I caressed her cheek for a while before her eyes slowly fluttered open.

_"Nick?"_

_"Miles."_

She tried to get up but I pushed her back gently.

_"Shhh, don't move."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I got so worried. You didn't answer my calls."_

_"Sorry, my battery's empty."_

_"Oh. I brought you some flowers from the garden."_

_"Carnations?"_

_"Of course!"_

I gave the bouquet of flowers to her and she smiled widely.

_"Thank you so much."_

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"In pain, I guess."_

_"Aren't they giving you proper pain killers? I'd get them here fast."_

_"No, they say the pain would subside tonight, I can handle it."_

Taylor spoke up, _"Miley might damage her liver if she'd take a higher dose of meds."_

Miley groaned, _"Tay..."_ totally not pleased with her sister's fact about her.

_"Really? Why?"_

_"She has an abnormal liver."_

_"Oh, that's alright, you will be fine, right?"_

I caressed her beautiful brown hair and tucked the stray bangs beneath her ear.

_"Yes, thank you Nick."_

I got lost in her ocean eyes as I stared at her, oh God.

_"You have beautiful eyes."_

_"Well, thanks?"_

I chuckled and calmed myself down for a bit.

_"The reason I'm here is that, I got so worried about you and I wanna talk about last night."_

_"What about last night?"_

_"That I lied. My cousin or friend wasn't the one who likes you. I think I'm starting to like you."_

Surprised, Taylor got choked a bit on her burger and I heard her cough.

_"What? You said you like a princess."_

I smiled up at her_, "I did. You are my princess."_

_"But you're a prince, I'm a commoner."_

_"And I like you a lot, Miley. I'll wait for you forever, but please let me show how I care for you. Let me court you."_

_"I... I don't know if that will work."_

_"I promise it will be normal and I will keep it silent and down low. You won't get harassed by the media or anything. And I'll wait; just give me a chance, Mi."_

_"I have a confession too. I lied when I told you I had a date last night. I got jealous."_

_"You got jealous?"_

_"Yeah, when you said you like a princess. I think I like you too, but don't be grateful yet. I still don't agree much of this kind of relationship. A lot will not approve."_

_"Let's just give it a try."_

I heard Taylor get up from her seat and I turned to see her smiling at us.

_"You two are so cute, but Prince Nick, can I talk to you in private?"_

_"Sure, but call me Nick, no prince, kay?"_

The bubbly blonde girl giggled and nodded her head.

_"Hey Tay! No funny business with my suitor, okay?"_

_"We'll just talk and make out, sis."_

Miley got all pouty and Taylor pulled me to the spot just before the door.

_"Hey, I don't know anything about you, except that you're a prince, but you make my sister happy, really happy. I'm not kidding. She'd never opened up this much to a guy before and I can tell she's being transparent."_

_"I won't play with her, I promise. She's actually the only girl I became opened with and I started to feel all happy and inspired."_

_"Just don't hurt her, please?"_

_"I won't..."_

_"Good."_

_"Guys! You know I'm here, right? And Taylor Alison, don't harass Nick!"_

_"I'm not harassing him, Miles! Anyway, I have to go back to the dorm."_

_"Oh, you're going to leave me?" _Miley pouted and looked at Taylor.

The older sister walked towards the young one and placed a kiss on her forehead.

_"You'll be fine, and besides, Nick's here."_

_"Don't worry; I'll take care of Miley."_

Miley hugged Taylor and I gave the sisters a moment for a while. Taylor left so I sat on the bed just beside Miley. I looked down on her and kissed her cheek.

_"I missed you a lot."_

_"I missed you too, Nick."_

_"So how are you doing?"_

_"Honestly? It hurts everywhere."_

_"Awww, you poor thing. Would you tell me what happened?"_

* * *

><p>Miley and I had been watching TV for a while now. I was seated next to her in the bed and my arms were wrapped around her, her head resting on my shoulder. I loved our position; we're like a couple already. I loved how we could be comfortable around each other.<p>

_"Mi?"_

Silence. She must've fallen asleep. I gently and slowly removed my arm from being tucked by her back and I lay her down gently on the bed. She looked like an angel while she's sleeping. I cant help but run my fingers on her hair and stare at her like I'm a creep. I can't believe how this girl could look so beautiful in her sleeping state. I kissed her forehead and held her hand, our fingers intertwined. I stared at her for a moment before I fell asleep while still holding her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

I opened my eyes and saw Nick's head resting on my side on top of the bed. I smiled when I noticed our joined hands, they look perfect. I felt him move slightly and few seconds later, he raised his head and wiped his eyes with his other hand, our hands still held together.

_"Good morning, Mi."_

_"Good morning to you too, sleepyhead!"_

He sat up and stretched his arms, leaving my now lonely hand. I felt the soreness of my body and groaned, jealous of seeing Nick stretching.

_"I wish I could do the same." _

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, _"You better get well soon."_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

I was sitting on the bed beside Miley who is snuggled to me. My arms were wrapped around her and she's leaning to my chest. We were watching cartoons and I heard a knock on the door. I saw a middle-aged couple enter the room, the man carrying a plastic bag and the woman holding a basket of balloons.

_"Mom? Dad?"_

_"We're here, honey."_

Miley broke free from my embrace and she hugged her mom and dad. Her mom stared at me for a while before bowing down. Her dad seemed to notice so he did the same.

_"Good morning, I didn't notice it was you, Prince Nicholas."_

_"No, no, no... It's okay."_

I got off the bed and walked towards them, took out my hand.

_"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Stewart, but please no bowing and calling me prince,"_ I joked as they shook my hand.

_"Miles, you didn't tell me you have a prince boyfriend."_

_"He's not my boyfriend, mom. Nick and I are just friends."_

_"As of now," _I replied with a smile.

The Stewarts and I kinda got along pretty well, I confessed my interest to their daughter and they gave me the approval to court her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for the late update in this story! hahaha I'm trying to come up with a better chapter. =] I need someone to be with during Miley's concert on the 17th. Who here has a filipino friend who has Silver ticket like me? =] I also went to the Miley Cyrus Grand Fans day yesterday at MOA =]<strong>

**REVIEWS PLEASE! thank you for the reviews, by the way =]**

_**xonileylooover**_


	11. Love me

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 11: Love me**

_**My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me**__**  
><strong>__**I guess I'm just a sucker for love**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leavin'**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause you're my angel sent from above**_

_**Baby, you can do no wrong**__**  
><strong>__**My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya**__**  
><strong>__**With me, girl, is where you belong**__**  
><strong>__**Just stay right here, I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya, 'bove ya**_

_**Love me, love me, say that you love me**__**  
><strong>__**Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me**__**  
><strong>__**Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me**__**  
><strong>__**Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me**_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

I finally got to go back to the dorm on the next day but I have to keep the cast of my right leg for a week. Nick was really helpful. He made a promise that he'll never leave my side and that he'll help me while walking. He even said that he will get his bodyguard to drive us four from the dorm to the college building and vice versa every day. So anyway, today was the first day of my school wearing a cast and crutches, uggh, it's really annoying. Demi helped me get ready for class and then when we were about to go out, there was a knock on the door. Demi opened it and I saw Nick and Joe outside the room.

_"Hey girls, come on, we don't wanna get late for class,"_ said Joe, while Nick walked straight towards me, _"Good morning"_

I smiled and I said, _"Good morning"_ too.

He took my bag and slung it on his shoulder and he helped me get up from the bed. He handed my crutches to Joe and Demi. I was surprised when he swept my feet from the floor and carried me bridal style. He grinned at me and I just laughed.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Helping you."_

_"You don't have to carry me."_

_"I want to."_

_"We're at the 3rd floor. You might get tired."_

_"We're at the 3rd floor. You might fall down the stairs with those awful crutches."_

_"Okay, but you won't carry me when we're at school. Deal?"_

_"Deal!"_

We walked out of the room and we were greeted with long stares from girls that were on the same floor as us. We received death glares but Nick didn't mind them, he was smiling like an idiot!

_"Nick, they're staring at us."_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"So? You have to make them stop."_

_"Just ignore them, Mi. They are just jealous that one certain simple brunette girl was getting the prince's attention."_

_"Your head is getting big, Nick,"_ I joked.

_"Just ignore them."_

He continued walking down the stairs and I was surprised to see a black SUV waiting when we went out of the dorm building. I thought he was joking!

_"You got a car?"_

_"Yeah I got it for you."_

_"This is too much."_

_"Miles..."_

_"Fine."_

He brought me inside the van and sat me on the seat. He went in too and sat beside me, while Demi scooted inside through the other door and sat beside me, followed by Joe.

_"Nick, are you sure this is okay?"_

_"Of course."_

The ride was very fast since it only takes us 5 minutes to walk to the college building. Everyone was looking at us, the moment we opened the door of the car. I got so self conscious when Nick helped me out of the car. Joe and Demi gave me my crutches and Nick carried my bag as he helped me walk by wrapping an arm around my waist.

Well, we went to class. I got "Get well soon" wishes from my classmates. Nick has to worry about me every damn minute and its freaking annoying and sweet at the same time. Demi would help me too; of course Nick cannot enter the girls' comfort room.

He brought me back to our room that day and I was a bit surprised when he came back with four paper bags of food together with Joe.

_"Nick, you didn't have to buy us dinner."_

_"I just figured it will be hard for you to go down at the cafeteria so I brought the food up to you."_

He sat beside me on the bed and placed two bags on my side table and the other two on Demi's side table.

_"Yay! Joe and I got to have one too!"_ gushed Demi, God, the girl got all excited.

I looked back to Nick and I can really see the concern in his eyes. I sighed and he just grinned, knowing he won again. Ugggh, this guy is so sweet and adorable, yet so freaking annoying.

_"I'll let it pass this time but tomorrow we get to eat here again, BUT each of us has to pay, okay?"_

_"Okay"_

So we ate our dinner. Nick and I shared our food in my bed while Joe and Demi did the same on Demi's bed. Nick was really sweet. He even gave me spoonfuls. It was nice to have someone like Nick in this times of need. After eating, Nick stayed with me when Demi and Joe went out to buy something from the grocery store.

I was sitting on my bed and Nick was taking off the cast on my right leg. He wanted to apply the cream on my calf so I let him.

I felt tingles when Nick started to lay his hands on my leg and I saw Goosebumps form on my skin.

_"Oh, it must be so cold,"_ okay, that was a lame excuse but I can't think of a different one.

He just smirked in a very cute way. I felt him massage my calf very carefully as he applied pain reliever cream. His hands felt good on my skin, I felt like I'm lying on clouds. His touch was very comfortable and gentle.

_"How does it feel?"_

_"Very good"_

I closed my eyes as I enjoyed his sweet caress on my painful and injured leg.

_"Does your leg still hurt?"_

_"A little."_

His hands moved to my foot and I giggled, I'm extremely ticklish there.

_"Nick, it tickles, stop."_

_"Ooops, sorry."_

He finished and wrapped my calf with the bandage before he placed it back on it's cast.

_"There, it's finished."_

_"Where the hell is Demz, I'm getting sleepy."_

_"Why don't you go to sleep now?"_

_"I can't sleep when I'm alone."_

_"You're not alone, I'm here. I won't leave until Demi's back."_

_"You'd do that?"_

_"Of course, now, go get some rest; it must be an effect of your meds."_

_"Do you wanna know why my liver isn't functioning well?"_

_"Do you want to tell me?"_

_"Yeah, but don't laugh."_

_"Then tell me."_

_"I was eight years old, I have this hello kitty chewable vitamins and I ate 20 tablets in just a day. My mom was furious."_

He laughed and tried to stop it so I just rolled my eyes.

_"Go ahead, make fun of me."_

_"I'm not, but that was really funny."_

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple.

_"So, you overdosed?"_

_"Yeah but I was just a kid, the vitamins tasted fantastic!"_

_"I know. I had one of those too, Flinstones. But I didn't overdose,"_ he joked.

I just laughed with him, anyway, and let myself sink in his warm and comfortable embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's right, I uploaded another chapter but I don't know when I'm gonna update again, probably on weekends. I'll be busy with school and Miley's concert on Friday =] I didn't win a meet and greet pass. huhuhu I feel so sad, like I wanna cry. = **

**I hope you all liked my chapter! I only wrote this today =]**

**PLEASE REVIEW! =] AND please do tell me if I have grammatical errors =]  
><strong>

**_**kate – hello there, Kate! Well, I wanna know if you're the Kate that I have in my mind. Hahaha Are you from MCPH or Mileynatics? Do you have an account here in FF? PM me. If not, follow me at twitter, teresalovesLOL Thank you for reading my stories! I hope you enjoy them =]**_  
><strong>

_**jobrodemisemiselena, NileyFreakk, NickJisoffmychain2828, XoXSweetestXoX, IHeartNiley, too lame for a name, Julia, NieyFanForever, beauty0102, IHeartNiley – THANK YOU! =]**_

_**bitch from hell – LOL, I'll take that as a compliment haha. I'll try to write more =] Thanks!**_

_**klouise93 – when I see Jelena on OU I'm like, "awwwww" when I see them again in the same day or week, I'm like, "Stop it! You're annoying me already!" LOL haha thanks btw =]**_

_**skatergurl2789 - I agree! Hahaha you're right about Selena and Miley comparison. When selena's with a guy, they are like, "Awww, they're so sweet." When it comes to Miley, "She looks like a slu*" and it shouldn't be like that. Thanks btw. =]**_

_**shmileysmiler- I hope you'll feel good soon =] Thank you, no problem =]**_

**Do you know anyone who has silver ticket like me for Miley's concert here in PH? I'm going there alone =/**

**ooooooooh, Selena was hospitalized and I thought she was pregnant =)))) LOL. SERIOUSLY.**

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	12. Sparks fly

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 11: Sparks fly**

_**I run my fingers through your hair  
>And watch the lights go wild<br>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
>It's just strong enough to make it feel right<br>And lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow<br>I'm captivated by you, baby  
>Like a fireworks show<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

Miley and I were answering our homework in her room. She was wearing a blue tank top and white shorts, her hair was tied up in a bun, her leg elevated as what the doctor said. We were seated beside each other, working our assignments on her desk.

_"Nick, could you low down the air conditioner please?"_

_"Kiss?"_

She rolled her eyes but kissed my cheek anyway. We've been playing that game since yesterday. Every request or favor, is equal to a kiss, she likes it anyway.

I got up to turn down the AC a bit low and when I went back, I took off my sweater and placed it around her shoulders. She smiled up at me and I kissed the top of her head before I sat beside her.

_"Thanks."_

_"You're welcome."_

I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

_"Will you go out with me on a date?"_

_"Date? Uh, I don't know. I mean, we're fine here because there are no paparazzi, but on a date, we're gonna get caught on pictures."_

_"What if I promise it's somewhere private and there will be no paparazzi?"_

She chuckled, _"Wow, you're determined."_

_"I really want to go out on a date with you."_

_"Well, I can reconsider that."_

_"Yes!"_

_"But can we reschedule? My cast won't be off until Thursday. Maybe Sunday?"_

_"Okay, no problem."_

Her brows creased suddenly, it showed her confusion, _"Why do you like me anyway? There are seriously a big number of girls in this school who are better than me."_

_"I can't understand what I feel, too. You're very special and I like you just the way you are."_

She slipped her arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around her back.

Our foreheads were leaning against each other and I could feel her warm breath against my face.

_"Can I kiss you?"_ great move, Nick. You're going to scare her like that. My worries faded when she smiled and looked deep in my eyes.

_"Why'd you have to ask?"_

_"I don't want you to think I'm being abusive of my opportunities. We both know that if I kissed you, you can't do anything about it," I joked._

_"Well, what if I say I don't want you to kiss me?"_

_"Like I would believe that,"_ with that, I leaned in and captured her soft lips in a sweet kiss. The kiss wasn't hard or torrid; it was just a peck, a long peck on the lips that was enough to make my heart beat fast and loud.

We both pulled back and slowly opened our eyes; she bit her lower lip as she smiled; a very cute habit of hers. I caressed her cheek for a while. We were just staring at each other like we're 15 year olds. Ah, young love.

We continued answering our assignments and then Demi and Joe arrived half an hour later. I fixed Miley's things together with mine and I carried her towards her bed.

_"There, have a good night sleep, Mi. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Thank you for helping me with my home work."_

_"It's not a problem. Get well soon, okay?"_

_"Okay"_

She gave me that smile that knocks me off my feet and I leaned down and kissed the top of her head before leaving.

* * *

><p>Well, days passed by and Miley felt really self-conscious with the thought that all eyes in the university are looking at us. We were always seen together but thank God, we weren't reported to news because students here signed a waiver regarding that matter. Although the issue only circulates within the campus, we were both aware that we must prohibit ourselves from doing PDA whenever we're outside the dorm.<p>

Miley was now able to walk without the crutches and the cast on her leg but that didn't stop me from showing how I care for her. I still carry her bags and books; I also open the door for her and wrap my arm around her waist because she's still limping a bit. I want her to know me as a normal guy who is a gentleman and not a brat unlike most royal princes I know.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday, today's our date. I got my bodyguard drive us to a lake where there are no people hanging around. I had set up a foldable picnic table and bought some food from a famous restaurant in town. I had my other bodyguard watch our date place while I was gone to pick-up Miley.<p>

Miley and I were chatting at the backseat of the car and she suddenly stopped talking at that exact moment the lake revealed itself, this is what I had expected. It's exactly the same reaction I had when I first saw this beautiful scenery.

_"Oh Nick, it's so beautiful!"_

_"I know you'd like it."_

_"I love it." _

**MILEY'S POV**

The car stopped near the picnic table and Nick helped me out by holding my hand. We walked towards the picnic table and sat opposite each other. The place was very beautiful, the air was refreshing, the water was very serene, and it was very peaceful here.

_"Thank you for bringing me here."_

_"It's what you've requested. Just you and me, no media."_

_"Yeah."_

I watched as his bodyguards got inside the car and left us alone. I looked back at Nick and saw him unpacking the food from the basket.

_"Well, I have here roasted chicken, pasta, salad, orange juice, water, cake."_

_"Nick, calm down,"_ I giggled and took his hand in mine.

_"We'll try everything."_

_"Okay."_

I put every distinct food on the plate and gave it to Nick. I was about to put food in mine when he stopped me. He smiled, _"Sharing a plate of food sounds romantic." _

He then scooped some food with the spoon and gave me a mouthful. I moaned from the deliciousness of the food I ate.

_"Tastes good?"_

He took his own spoonful as I nodded my head. He beamed as he took another spoonful and I giggled, _"You're a very hungry man."_

_"Here, try this one,"_ he said while bringing another spoonful in my mouth. Well, this is great, we're sharing food now, eating with just one spoon, it looks cute. It might sound gross to you but it's sweet to me.

He wiped the corner of my mouth with a tissue paper and he made me sip on the bottle of iced tea we also got to share.

We soon walked around with Nick holding a picnic blanket with one hand, and the other hand holding mine. We found a tree house not too far away and Nick placed down the blanket he's holding. He urged me to climb up the tree first and he followed back. I climbed the ladder of the tree and let out a breath I've been holding when I reached the top. He laughed at my little antics as we got inside the open tree house. I sighed as I admired the view. The lake was very quiet, the birds flew freely at the sky, the clouds were fluffy, and the sun was shining bright. I closed my eyes as the cool wind enveloped me and I soon felt warm arms snake around my waist from my back. I sighed as I opened my eyes and leaned my back on his chest.

_"It's so beautiful."_

_"So are you."_

A rush of blood crept to my cheeks and I bit my lip while smiling.

We stayed there for a while and climbed down the tree afterwards. Being the gentleman he is, Nick was the first one to climb down, immediately followed by me as he guided me down, ready to catch me if I fall. This is what I like about Nick, he's protective with woman, and he's such a gentleman, unlike bratty princes I heard some time.

We walked towards the lake and he placed the picnic blanket on top of the grass, which is a few feet from the lake. He lay down on the blanket and I did the same. I closed my eyes as I felt the sun warm my face, mmm, that felt good. I moved closer to him and snuggled to his chest, loving the feeling of having his arms around me.

_"Are you having fun?"_

_"Yeah, this is much better than movie dates or whatsoever."_

The clouds started to cover the sun and it dimmed the sky.

_"Miles, I think it's going to rain."_

_"Nooo, I'm enjoying it here."_

I closed my eyes and snuggled to Nick. I gasped as he turned towards me and brought himself above me. His eyes were a dark shade of brown and I felt butterflies in my stomach as he captured my lips in his'. He pressed half of his weight on me and I can't help but have these dirty thoughts I have in my mind. Our lips moved in sync and I brought my hand towards his curls to tug them. His tongue felt so soft and gentle, it kept me begging for more. His hands were steady on the side of my face and one on my waist, and I want him to run his hands on every spot of my body.

The rain started to drop after a few minutes, and it made us stop our intimate actions, we got up quickly. Nick immediately took off his polo and hooded it on my head, his arms placed around me as we ran towards a shed. He quickly pulled out his phone and called his body guard.

"They will be here in a minute."

He pulled me in his arms and hugged me tight, keeping me warm.

_"I'm sorry, this date turned into a disaster."_

_"Are you kidding? It's the best date I've ever been."_

_"But it rained, and it ruined our make-out session."_

_"That made this date memorable."_

I leaned in and kissed his cheek as a thank you, _"Thank you"_

He smiled at me and we both turned our heads towards the car that just honked. We got back to the dorm safe and sound. We got stares from our dorm-mates because we were both wet from the rain. Nick walked me up to my room and waited as I searched for my key. Damn, where is that key? Oh, yeah, great! It's in my drawer.

I turned towards Nick, _"I forgot my key."_

_"Oh, let's knock, then."_

He pounded his fist on the door and I waited impatiently for Demi. I groaned as I felt myself shiver with my half wet clothes.

Nick placed his arm around me and pulled me against him, _"Come on, you're gonna catch a cold. You can stay in my room while waiting for Demi."_

I nodded my head and Nick ushered me downstairs to his room. We were lucky there are no people at the hallway when we entered the room.

He pulled me to the couch and made me sit there_, "Wait here, I'll get you a towel and some clothes."_

**NICK'S POV**

I walked to my closet and searched for the smallest shirt I own, a towel, and a pair of boxers. I got back to Miley and gave them to her.

_"The comfort room's over there."_

She smiled as she walked towards the small comfort room.

I undressed myself and wore a new pair of shorts. I was about to wear my white shirt when the comfort room door went open. Miley poked her head out the door and her face became a shade of red. I didn't realize I'm shirtless. Oh God, act cool, act cool, Nicholas.

_"Oh, hey, what's wrong?"_

_"Oh, uhmmm, do you have a tank top or any sleeveless top? I need it cuz my bra kinda got wet."_

She bit her lip as I smirked at her. I walked back to my closet and grabbed a nice sleeveless top. I gave it to Miley and she closed the door. I wonder what she thought of my shirtless state? Hmmm, she might've thought I look awful. I wore my shirt and the door opened. I saw Miley looking adorable in my white v-neck shirt and purple boxers. Her lack of bra was noticed but the sleeveless top she wore underneath the shirt made its purpose to hide it. I watched as she walked towards me and she smiled up at me.

_"Thanks for the comfy clothes."_

_"No prob. Do you wanna do something?"_

_"I'll call Demi first, then we're gonna watch a movie on your laptop."_

_"Okay"_

I let her call Demi and talk with her as I turned-on my laptop and placed it on top of the coffee table.

_"Demi's out with Joe to his house. She's going to meet his family. I didn't want to ruin it, so I told her I'll be ok with you."_

_"Oh, alright. Come and choose a movie."_

She sat beside me on a couch and took over the laptop.

_"What guy owns THE NOTEBOOK? Oh God, this is epic."_

_"What, you don't like it? The story was really romantic."_

_"It's my favorite movie! And a guy like you has a copy! This is so damn cute."_

She double clicked the movie file and leaned back on my arm as the movie started.

We watched for a while. We kinda got carried away with the hormonal teenagers, Allie and Noah, we were making out on my couch. She was lying on top of the couch as I pressed my hard body against hers. She smelled like Vanilla and she tasted sweet. I grabbed her legs and carried her towards the bed as we locked lips. I tossed her gently on the bed and got on top of her as I tasted every corner of her luscious mouth.

I could feel myself getting turned on more and more as I pressed my body on her helpless one, waking up my little friend who made me got back into reality. I pulled away from the kiss we just shared and we both panted heavily for air.

_"That was amazing,"_ she breathed out. _"H-how is this possible? I feel so alive and amazing when we kiss. I mean, we only kissed."_

_"We made out, Mi."_

_"They're the same."_

_"No, making out is with tongue, and we used tongue."_

_"God, Nick, you're making me feel hot."_

_"That's what I'm feeling too. I feel like the luckiest man on earth."_

_"How is this possible?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Kiss me again."_

I felt so hot at that request, I immediately crashed my lips on hers and I knew that she's the one. She makes me happy and she's one of a kind. I don't ever want to lose this opportunity to ask her be mine. I pulled away and I sat us both up. I turned towards her, _"Can I ask you something?" _

_"Anything."_

_"Would you be my girlfriend?"_

Her eyes shined brighter and I didn't know it was possible, until that moment.

_"Nick,"_ I saw the doubt and insecurity in her eyes and I tried to wash it away with a gentle kiss on her lips.

_"I'm not good enough for you."_

I cupped her face with my hands and made her look deep in my eyes.

_"I want to be your boyfriend. I want to really be there for you. I want to help you with everything. I want to make you feel amazing. I want to kiss you every time of the day. I want to make you laugh until you cry. I want to love you, Miley Ray."_

_"But I'm no princess."_

_"I don't need a princess, I need you, I want to be with you."_

_"Nick-"_

I cut her off by kissing her with full passion, and holding her tight as if there is no tomorrow.

_"Just say yes, Mi."_

I looked deep in her eyes, trying to prove to her that my intention is sincere, and that I want to be with her.

_"Say yes..."_

She smiled up at me and said, _"Yes"_

I got so excited and happy; I pulled her in my arms and got off the bed. I spun her around as she giggled. We wrapped our arms around each other as we kissed again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WELL, HELLO! I'm back! I've seen Miley on her concert! hahaha SHE'S FREAKING AWESOME! SO AMAZING! aaaanddd, I sold my silver ticket and bought a VIP ticket. I cant help it! hahaha<strong>

**THANK YOU FOR WAITING AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

_**Kate – well, hello there Kate! It was nice meeting you. =] You're soooo lucky to have the chance to meet Miley. =]**_

_**shmileysmiler – heyyyy, you feelin' good? Got any confirmation about the gift you gave Miley?**_

_**HEY GUYS, shmileysmiler here is very good at crocheting. Gosh, I love your works, girl. Keep it up! =]**_

_**NickJisoffmychain2828, skatergurl2789, klouise93, XoXSweetestXoX, beauty0102 – Thank you guys! =]**_

_**MnM16 – heyyy, I love seeing Filipinos posting reviews! Hahaha keep reading fanfics, they are awesome! Thank you for the compliments! =]**_

**PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! also check my other story, THE PROMISE. =]**

_**xonileylooover  
><strong>_


	13. Who says you're not beautiful?

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 13: **_**Who says you're not beautiful?**_

_**You made me insecure**__**  
><strong>__**Told me I wasn't good enough**__**  
><strong>__**But who are you to judge**__**  
><strong>__**When you're a diamond in the rough**__**  
><strong>__**I'm sure you got some things**__**  
><strong>__**You'd like to change about yourself**__**  
><strong>__**But when it comes to me**__**  
><strong>__**I wouldn't want to be anybody else**__**  
><strong>_

_**I'm no beauty queen**__**  
><strong>__**I'm just beautiful me**_

_**You've got every right**__**  
><strong>__**To a beautiful life**_

_**Who says**__**  
><strong>__**Who says you're not perfect**__**  
><strong>__**Who says you're not worth it**__**  
><strong>__**Who says you're the only one that's hurting**__**  
><strong>__**Trust me**__**  
><strong>__**That's the price of beauty**__**  
><strong>__**Who says you're not pretty**__**  
><strong>__**Who says you're not beautiful**__**  
><strong>__**Who says**_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

Miley and I were walking in the hallway next to Joe and Demi, while people stared at us two, expecting us to hold hands, kiss, or show any public display of affection.

_"They're looking at us again,"_ she groaned.

_"Don't let them bother you."_

_"I want to hold your hand,"_ she whispered.

_"We can't."_

_"I know."_

_"I'll make-up for it later..."_

_"Yes you will."_

It was our big rule that no one but Joe and Demi would know about us, so PDA is a no-no. Some students still caught us when we stole kisses and absentmindedly hold hands, but no one dared to report it. Miley and I also became best friends, which is a good start in our blooming relationship.

Demi, Joe, Miley and I were sitting in our lunch table in the cafeteria. We just finished our meals and Miley excused herself to go to the bathroom.

5 minutes had passed and she still hasn't gone back yet.

**MILEY'S POV**

I entered the empty restroom and made my way inside one of the 6 cubicles. After peeing, I went out of the stall and walked towards the sink to wash my hands. A couple of girls went inside the restroom and I saw them eye-ing me.

_"Well, it's the social climber who thinks Prince Nick likes her."_

My eyes darted towards the four girls and I smell trouble.

_"Nick and I are just friends."_

_"You two better be. Look at you, your hair looks dry, your skin is oily, your lips are dry, your boobs are small, your legs are jiggly, your face look fat, all in all, you're ugly and Nick won't like a girl like you,"_ my heart dropped and exploded like a bomb, shattering in pieces. I hate to admit it but they were right. Who am I kidding? A prince like Nick won't like me.

I ran towards one of the cubicles and cried my eyes out. There is no way a guy like Nick would love me, I'm from a middle-class family, and there is no future between Nick and me.

**NICK'S POV**

Joe, Demi, and I decided to check on Miley. Joe and I waited outside the restroom as Demi checked her in the ladies' room. Few minutes later, she emerged from the door and pulled my arm towards the restroom.

_"What the? I can't go in there."_

_"You gotta talk to her, she got herself locked up in a cubicle and she's crying."_

_"What? What's wrong with her?"_

_"She won't talk to me."_

I turned side to side to check if someone might see before I got inside the restroom to check on Miley. Joe stayed outside for watch out.

Demi lead me in front of the only closed bathroom stall.

_"Mi, come on, open the door."_

_"Go away, Nick."_

_"What's wrong, Mi? Tell me what happened."_

_"Go away!"_

_"I won't go away till you tell me what's wrong."_

_"Mi, open the door, please? Are you hurt, baby? Please, I want to see you, tell me you're okay."_

_"I'm okay; I just don't want to talk."_

_"Okay, we won't talk, I'll just hold you. I'll hold you until you feel better."_

_"But my make-up's ruined. I look like a raccoon."_

_"I don't care... I just want to see you."_

The door lock clicked. I pushed the door open and I saw her sitting on top of the toilet cover, her makeup was smeared with her tears and her head was bowed down.

_"Baby..." _I knelt down in front of her and caressed her face gently.

_"It's okay, baby, I'm here."_

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. I let her weep in my arms and I just held her, no talking.

_"I look ugly."_

_"You're not ugly... You look a bit bad but you're not ugly..."_

_"I am..."_

I placed a soft kiss on her lips and held her tight.

_"You're beautiful."_

_"I'm not-"_

_"Stop it, Mi."_

I caressed her cheek gently. I wiped her smeared make up with tissue paper and helped her get up.

_"Do you want to skip classes? We could stay in your room."_

_"No, you go to your classes, I'll be fine."_

_"I'll come with you, Mi, and there's nothing you could do."_

Demi placed her arm around Miley's shoulder and tried to comfort her, _"Are you gonna be okay? You'll always have me if you need a girl talk."_

_"I'm okay. I'll tell you if I'm ready to talk."_

_"Okay, I'll be here when you do."_

The girls hugged each other and Demi pulled her hand on our way out.

_"Wait!"_ the two girls stopped and turned to me, _"I can't go out there when there are people around. I'm not even supposed to be here."_

_"Oh, right. I'll go out first and check with Joe,"_ said Demi.

Miley and I went out next when Demi said the coast is clear. We walked past the hallway with the busy people, I noticed how quiet and unhappy Miley was and I didn't have the strength to resist holding her. I held her hand and she quickly pulled hers away, _"They might see."_ Her eyes were full of fear, what was that? Why is she afraid?

I wrapped my arm around her waist, holding her next to me. We earned glances from the students we walked past through.

_"Nick..."_ she backed away a bit but I managed to pull her close, _"I don't give a damn."_

_"But they're looking at us."_

_"I want to scream at them that you're my girlfriend."_

_"Don't do that..."_

Why? What had happened? Few minutes earlier, she wants to hold hands with me. What happened in that damn restroom? I have to know.

* * *

><p>Miley and I went inside her dorm room, I pulled her hand and brought her towards the foot of her bed, we sat there and I wrapped my arms around her, <em>"Are you ready to tell me what happened?"<em>

She shook her head _"no"_ and I just tucked her hair under her ear.

_"I'll be here when you are ready to talk."_

I slipped my arms around her body and carried her to lay her gently on the bed.

_"Maybe a sleep would help you relax."_

I took off her shoes and helped her get her blazer and neck tie off. I placed the covers on top of her and I lovingly caressed her hair.

_"I love you, Mi,"_ there! I said it to her for the first time, and I mean it, I really fell in love with her. I watched as her eyes got wide, _"Y-you love m-me?"_

_"Yes I do. I kept thinking of you since I met you. I didn't expect I'll fall in love easily. It was amazing how you shook my life."_

_"B-but I'm a nobody."_

_"You're my Miley Ray Stewart. You have a good heart and you are a good kisser,"_ I teased.

_"But I'm not perfect. I'm not the ideal girl the queen would want for you."_

_"I don't care about what they think. I like you a lot and I just told you I love you, I really do. I can't even explain what I feel for you. It's indescribable."_

She sighed. I know she won't give up just yet.

_"I'm ugly, I'm fat, I'm not royal, my voice sounds like crap, and my legs get jiggly when I walk."_

I groaned and placed my arms around her and then I carried her.

_"Nick, put me down."_

I walked towards their full length mirror and placed her down in front of it. There she was, standing in front of me, her hair was a bit messy, her white long-sleeved polo tucked in her blue skirt that went all the way to her knees, her legs taunting me, her feet covered with long dark blue socks, her face was flawless, and her eyes are so beautiful I got lost in them. I watched her stare at herself at the mirror. Insecurity radiated from the look of her face.

_"You are beautiful. Don't ever tell me you're ugly because you're not. You are so beautiful in my eyes. I like you just the way you are. You aren't fat either. I don't want my girl to look like a stick; I want her healthy, happy, and cheery. I want a girl who loves life, who laughs at her mistakes but learns from them, who loves her family, who gets crazy at times, who enjoys time with me, who laughs at my jokes, who takes care of me, and most of all, who likes me as Nick, not prince Nicholas, and I know you're all of that, Mi. You're all that I ever wanted, and I don't care if you're not royal, I just love you."_

By the time I got finished with my speech, tears were falling from her eyes. She turned towards me and hugged me tight, I've never saw her so vulnerable, but with what I'm observing, she's gotten so weak and I kept wondering what's bothering her pretty head. I just held her in my arms, letting her weep until her tears run out. I pulled back a bit and wiped her tears gently.

She looked up in my eyes and smiled in her tears, _"No guy has ever told me something as sweet as that."_

_"Should I be happy about that?"_ I smirked and she bit her lower lip as she smiled a cute habit of hers.

_"I love you, too,"_ her eyes sparkled and she broke into a heartwarming smile. I never expected it would feel this amazing when she would say _"I love you" _back. It's like floating in heaven when I heard her, and then I saw that beautiful smile that knocks me off my feet. I leaned in and captured her lips in mine. I love kissing her, I have this heart-rocking feeling whenever our lips meet, does that sound crazy? Yeah, I must be crazy, crazy for Miley.

I took her again in my arms and carried her towards her bed. I lay her there and tucked her in her blanket.

_"You should take a nap; it'll make you feel better. I'll be here when you're ready to tell me what happened today."_

_"Thank you for staying here with me."_

_"That's no problem."_

_"Nick?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Would you lie here beside me?"_

I got up and kicked off my shoes and joined her in her bed. I lay beside her and covered myself with the blanket. She scooted closer to me and snuggled in my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. I love having her in my arms, I could see myself holding her like this every night for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p>She woke up after two hours while I stayed awake, looking after her. She looked so cute while sleeping. I felt her stir a bit and she raised her head to kiss my jaw.<p>

_"Hey..."_ she smiled at me and I could feel my knees wobble.

_"Did you sleep okay?"_

_"Yeah, is this real? Did I just dream what happened before I woke up?"_

I chuckled, _"I still love you."_

_"So, it's real..."_

She reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers together. She leaned her head back to my chest and I smiled in content.

_"There were girls in the restroom this morning. They said rude things to me. They told me how imperfect I was and how we are not meant to be together. They messed up my mind. I know I should've not listened to them but they got inside my head. I know in some corner of my mind that I wasn't good enough."_

I lifted her head by holding her chin up gently.

_"Hey, they are just jealous because I chose you. Don't ever listen to them ever again if they have rude comments, just ignore them."_

_"I know now."_

She kissed me and hugged me tight.

_"Can we skip all classes for today? I just want to spend the day alone with you."_

_"Of course."_

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

Joe, Demi, Miley, and I were walking our way out of the dorm and I saw Miley flinch when four girls walked past us and eyed us from a nearby bench. I then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer beside me, earning a confused look from her. I just chuckled and kissed her forehead.

_"Nick, they are watching."_

_"I don't care about them anymore. I want them to know that you're my girlfriend."_

_"You don't have to do that."_

_"I want to."_

I leaned down and stole a kiss on her lips and walked towards the school building, leaving all people with wide eyes as I held Miley's hand all throughout the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you loved my update. Sorry if it took me long to post it. hahaha Thank you guys for supporting this story, stay tuned for more!<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews and I hope you'll give me more! =] THANK YOU!**

**I dedicate this chapter to _shmileysmiler_ because she helped me correct my grammar on my blog. LOL  
><strong>

_**shmileysmiler – it's so cute how your dad treats you! Hahaha I think it's really sweet. I totally agree on all guys turning into jerks. Uggghhh, such toads. Keep yourself healthy, alright? Thank you! =]**_

_**Julia Jana Dela Cruz- yea I'm a Filipina, I live in Metro Manila. =] Thank you for reading my story!**_

_**nileymiley891 – me too! Thank you! =]**_

_**skatergurl2789 – yeah, he's engaged since the minute he was born. LOL but he loves Miley, sooo... =] Thank you!**_

_**XoXSweetestXoX , smileymee16, NickJisoffmychain2828, volleytay9 – Thank you! =]**_

**OKAY, WHO SAW MONTE CARLO? I've watched it twice =))) hahaha I really think the movie is good. =] The first parts weren't that interesting but then the middle part came and everything went as a blast. Hahaha soooo cool. Two Selenas. hahaha**

**I'm currently working on my new website for my compositions. =] I hope you'll check em out when I post the link here. =] That one would be the public version, this account in FanFiction is kinda private and personal for me. hahaha this is specially made for NILEY fans! =]  
><strong>

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	14. As long as I'm with you

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 14: ****As long as I'm with you**

**Is it alright, if I'm with you for the night****  
><strong>**Hope you don't mind, if you stay by my side****  
><strong>**We can drive in your car, somewhere into the dark****  
><strong>**Pull over and watch the stars****  
><strong>**We can dance, we can sing, do whatever you think****  
><strong>**As long as I'm with you**

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

Today is the last day for first semester. I've been dreading for this day since I won't be seeing Nick on vacation. Nick made me come to his dorm room so here I am, waiting for him to open the door.

_"Just a minute!"_

The door opened after a few moments and I was happy to see him. He pulled my hand and led me inside the room, before we kissed.

_"What's up?"_ I asked.

_"I downloaded your favorite movie; I want to watch it with you."_

_"No way! You downloaded Transformers?"_ I asked with wide eyes.

He sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his head.

_"You said your favorite movie was Dear John."_

I grinned and kissed his cheek, _"Thank you, I'm just joking you..."_

He smiled and let out a sigh, _"Thank God"_

We sat on his bed and he placed his laptop on his bed table on top of his lap and played the movie. He wrapped an arm around me and I leaned onto his shoulder and snuggled closer to him.

Two hours later, we were lying on his bed, our hands clasped together as we both stared at the ceiling. I smiled as my favorite song blasted from the speaker of his laptop and I sang along the lyrics.

_"Today was a fairytale, you were the prince. I used to be a damsel in distress You took me by the hand and you pick me up at six. Today was a fairytale…."_

I looked sideways at him and I saw him smiling.

_"You could really sing. I love your voice, Mi."_

Okay, that made me blush but it encouraged me to continue singing, _"Time slows down, whenever you're around... Can you feel this magic in the air? It must've been the way you kissed me."_

I kinda sat up but leaned down to kiss his lips gently and then I went back to lying on the bed, holding his hand as I sang again, _"Today was a fairytale..."_

Few minutes later, I was leaning on his chest, listening to his heart beat as his arms held me close to him.

_"What are you thinking about?"_

_"How did you know I'm thinking about something?"_

_"You're quiet."_

_"I'm always quiet."_

_"You're too quiet when you're thinking..."_

_"You notice the weirdest things,"_ I joked.

I then sighed and looked up to him, _"You're leaving tomorrow."_

_"Yeah, you too..."_

_"But I live 2 hours away from here. You live 5 hours away."_

_"It's just 3 weeks, Mi."_

_"It's too much,"_ I looked up at him and bit my lower lip.

He smiled and caressed the side of my face and I furrowed my eyebrows, "_Aren't you going to miss me?"_

_"Are you kidding? It's gonna be like hell. The only thing I like about going home is finally seeing my mom. She was so happy when I told her I got a girlfriend."_

_"I think your mom is cool."_

_"She is..."_

_"I'll miss you so much, Nicky..."_

He tightened his hold around me and kissed my forehead, _"I'll miss you too, baby."_

He moved and got himself on top of me; it felt amazing to have his hot and hard body against mine. My eyes shut close as he kissed me and slipped his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues danced like they were on fire, then I sighed when I found him nibbling my neck. He worked his way up and gave my lips a nice peck before we looked in each others' eyes.

_"I haven't done these things to any other girls before."_

_"I'm glad to know..."_

_"I love you, baby..."_

_"I love you too, my prince."_

We just laid there and held each other for what seems like forever. Talking was not needed

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and a view of a very organized table welcomed me. <em>"This isn't my room,"<em> I thought.

I moved in the bed, only to find myself stuck in the arms of a guy, not just an ordinary guy, a prince, Nick, my Nick. I just realized that we fell asleep while listening to music last night.

I turned around and snuggled in his chest.

_"Hmmm, Mi?"_

_"We fell asleep..."_

_"Yeah."_

I felt him kiss the top of my head.

_"I love you, Mi."_

_"I love you too. I also love it when you call me, Mi."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Uh-huh... But you're leaving today."_

_"Yeah, what time is it?"_

I glanced towards the clock and said, _"It's 8 in the morning."_

His eyes shot open, "_Oh shoot..."_

He got up and opened his drawer, picking up his clothes and throwing them into his luggage.

I giggled and sat up as I watched him.

_"Why in a hurry?"_

_"The helicopter would pick me up at nine."_

_"I would love to ride on a helicopter someday,"_ I said as I walked up to him.

_"I'll take you to a helicopter on some of these days, I promise."_

I smiled and fixed the clothes he threw on his bag.

_"Hey, why don't you go and take a bath while I do this thing."_

He grinned and kissed me on the lips, _"I'd usually say no, but I need you right now."_

I laughed and gave him his towel before pushing him and urging him to take a bath.

I got left alone in the room so I immediately fixed his things in his bags. He went back in the room with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Oh how he looked handsome and sexy without a shirt on. My eyes travelled to his waist covered with the towel and I bit my lip out of habit, is he wearing anything underneath? What if it accidentally fell down? Oh my God.

He chuckled and I blushed as he walked towards me to get his clothes and he went inside his bathroom to wear them. He then went out wearing khaki pants and a v-neck white shirt that hugged his well-built hot body. Mmm, yummy... He walked beside me and helped me pack his things. After fixing his things, I walked up to him, holding a blue striped polo. I helped him wear it and I slipped the buttons in each holes. After finishing the buttons, I ran my palms on his chest to straighten his polo. He held my hands that were on his chest and he leaned down to kiss me before he whispered, "I love you" in my ear. I looked up to his eyes and I couldn't help but let my tears fall.

_"Oh no, don't cry, baby..."_

He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead as he wiped my tears, _"I love you baby."_

I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight, smelled his cologne and buried my tearful face on his chest.

_"It's gonna be okay, Mi."_

_"What if you find a princess better than an ordinary girl like me?"_

I pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, fiddling my fingers. He walked up to me, knelt in front of me, and took my hands in his.

_"No one could be better than you. You're my princess, forever and always, okay?"_

I smiled up at him, _"You always know how to make me feel special."_

He smiled as he wiped my tears away, _"I love you Mi..."_

_"I love you too, Nicky..."_

Someone knocked on the door.

_"That must be my bodyguard..."_

He walked towards the door and opened it a bit to check who's there.

**NICK'S POV**

I opened the door and saw my body guard with a cameraman and a reporter.

_"Prince Nicholas, the palace permitted this reporter to do a coverage of your departure,"_ said my bodyguard.

_"Good morning Prince Nicholas, I'm Kevin Grant from CNN and if you may, can we take a look of your room?"_

_"Oh, but my room is kinda messy."_

_"I'm sure that's understandable."_

I glanced back inside my room and saw Miley sitting on the edge of my bed, near the headboard, far from my visitors' view. I looked back at the reporter, _"Wait a minute; I'll just fix a couple of things."_

_"Alright, Prince Nicholas."_

I closed the door and looked at Miley. No one should see her here, she shouldn't even be here, and it's against the dorm policy to have a girl in the room all night or to have a boy in the room when you are a girl.

_"What's wrong?"_ she asked.

_"There is media outside the door."_

Her eyes got wide, _"What!"_

I pulled her hand and brought her towards my closet.

_"Could you hide here?"_

She bit her lip, _"Do I have to?"_

_"Yes... They shouldn't see you here."_

I opened the empty closet and helped her inside. I leaned down and kissed her lips as she got settled there.

_"Tell me again why you don't want us to go public."_

_"Mi, it will be a disaster. The media will follow us and the paparazzi will harass us, I don't want you to suffer the consequences. No one should know. I love you, okay?"_

_"Okay, I love you too."_

_"Will you be okay here?"_

_"I'll do it for you."_

I smiled and kissed her forehead before I closed the closet. I went up to the door and opened it, ushering them into my room. The reporter threw a few questions as they recorded my dorm room, well this is weird. I had already taken my things and yet they still want to record my room? I kept them away from the closet where Miley was hiding and I was thankful when the mini tour was finished.

I ushered them out of the room but I can't leave without saying goodbye to Miley.

_"I think I forgot something in my closet, wait for me for a few seconds."_

I closed the door and practically ran towards the closet. I opened it, leaned down and kissed my girlfriend goodbye. I caressed her face as I pulled away.

_"Take care of yourself, Mi."_

_"I'll miss you."_

_"I'll miss you too, baby. I love you."_

_"I love you too; call me when you get there."_

_"I will. Bye Miles,"_ my heart ached as I held her in a tight embrace.

_"Bye Nicky..."_

I helped her get out of the closet, _"Wait for five minutes before leaving..."_

She nodded and I kissed her forehead one last time before I walked out of the room.

I sighed as the guards escorted me out of the dorm.

_"Nick!"_ a sound of both girl and a guy caught my attention. I turned and saw Demi and Joe waving at me. I smiled and ran towards them, not caring about my security. I hugged both of them.

_"What were you thinking? Leaving without saying goodbye?"_ said Demi.

I scratched the back of my head, _"Sorry..."_

_"Have you seen Miley?"_ asked Joe.

_"She didn't sleep in our room last night,"_ said Demi.

I smiled, _"No worries, she's in my room. Okay, gotta go guys! See you in three weeks!"_

_"Wait!" _yelled Demi as I walked towards the helicopter. I waved back and went inside the helicopter. I took out my phone, texted Miley, _"I love you,"_ before I turned it off and waited for the helicopter to take off.

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

I went out of Nick's room and found no one in the dorm hallway. Weird isn't it? I'm the girlfriend but I'm not out there yelling goodbye to him, well, that's the price you pay when your boyfriend is famous, we're talking about a prince here. I walked towards my dorm room, slipped-in the key and went inside. I sighed as I lay down on my bed. It's just three weeks! Why am I feeling this way? We've been together for only four months but I feel like I've known him for years. He really does make me feel special and I can tell that he's really sincere with his intentions. My phone buzzed and it interrupted my train of thoughts.

I instantly smiled when I read the text message, _"I love you."_ He is so sweet! Some might say I love him because he's the prince, but in my heart, I love him because he makes me feel special, he's so sweet and gentle with me, he carries my stuff even if he doesn't have to, he makes me laugh with his silly jokes, he's humble, he has a good heart and he's so amazing. That might sound cheesy and crazy but it's the truth. I sometimes wish he's just an ordinary guy so everything would be easier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for the late update. I've been bust with THE PROMISE but hey, I was able to update! hahaha I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! =] Thank you for making my reviews reach a hundred! I LOVE IT! 3<strong>

**Lifeswhatyoumakeit101, Julia, GIRYL1015, XoXSweetestXoX, NickJisoffmychain2828, skatergurl2789, beauty0102 – THANK YOU SO MUCH! Nick is sooo sweet, right? hahaha=]**

**shmileysmiler – yes! Aww, that's no problem… You helped me so I decided to dedicate the chapter to you =] hahaha I would surely contact you whenever I need help hahaha. I hope this would also make you feel better... AND Thank you! =]**

**_xonileylooover_**


	15. Ask me once and I'll come runnin'

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 15: ****Ask me once and I'll come runnin'**

_**I'll be right here where you need me**__**  
><strong>__**Anytime just keep believin'**__**  
><strong>__**And I'll be right here**_

_**If you ever need a friend**__**  
><strong>__**Someone to care and understand**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be right here**_

_**All you have to do is call my name**__**  
><strong>__**No matter how close or far away**__**  
><strong>__**Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin'**_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

I went out of Nick's room and found no one in the dorm hallway. Weird isn't it? I'm the girlfriend but I'm not out there yelling goodbye to him, well, that's the price you pay when your boyfriend is famous, we're talking about a prince here. I walked towards my dorm room, slipped-in the key and went inside. I sighed as I lay down on my bed. It's just three weeks! Why am I feeling this way? We've been together for only four months but I feel like I've known him for years. He really does make me feel special and I can tell that he's really sincere with his intentions. My phone buzzed and it interrupted my train of thoughts.

I instantly smiled when I read the text message, "I love you." He is so sweet! Some might say I love him because he's the prince, but in my heart, I love him because he makes me feel special, he's so sweet and gentle with me, he carries my stuff even if he doesn't have to, he makes me laugh with his silly jokes, he's humble, he has a good heart and he's so amazing. That might sound cheesy and crazy but it's the truth. I sometimes wish he's just an ordinary guy so everything would be easier.

The door opened and I saw Demi walk inside the room. She grinned when she saw me and she ran and sat on my bed.

_"Spill,"_ she said excitedly.

I got confused, _"Huh?"_

_"Nick said you slept in his room last night. So, how was it?"_

_"It was nice..."_

_"So, was he gentle? Is it both your first time? Was he good?"_

My eyes got wide as realization hit me, _"Oh my God, no! Nothing happened, Demz."_

Her smile faded, _"You didn't do IT?"_

_"No, we just got together! And I won't let him anyway. I have to make sure he IS the one before I give myself to him."_

_"But you slept together..."_

_"We did, it was nice, I love the feeling of having my boyfriend hold me in my sleep until I wake up."_

_"Ugggh, you are such old-fashioned."_

_"What time are you going to leave?"_

_"Well, if you're leaving, I'm leaving too. What time are we going to leave?"_

_"Fine, Tay will pick me up after lunch, around 1 pm."_

_"Hey, why won't you study driving?"_

I rolled my eyes, _"That's just something that would get me more stressed, I'll leave that to Taylor, she basically doesn't need to study, she's too intelligent."_

* * *

><p>I said goodbye to Demi and Joe as I went in Taylor's car. I told them to text me when they arrive home so I'll know they're safe.<p>

Taylor started singing along as Apologize played on the radio. Tay has a very beautiful voice, it's different than mine. My voice is husky and low, hers is more girly and natural; I always envied her voice.

_"Hey, sing with me..."_

_"No, I would ruin the song, your voice sounds fantastic."_

_"No, I want you to sing with me, come on..."_

She started singing again and I just sighed as I heard her beautiful voice.

She stopped and reached for my hand as she drove, _"You okay?"_ she asked.

_"I'm fine."_

_"Come on, you have any problem? Boy problems?"_

I smiled sheepishly. I love how Taylor could read me like a book, "Kinda."

_"Did you get yourself your first boyfriend?"_

_"Yeah,"_ I tried not to blush but I did, ugggh!

_"Awww! My baby sister got herself a boyfriend! So what's the problem?"_

_"He's a prince," _I muttered.

The car went to a full stop, in the middle of the road and it was scary. I got really nervous. If there was a car behind us, we'd get hit by it. I groaned, _"Taylor!"_

I turned to my side and I saw her shocked and just staring in front.

_"What the hell?"_

_"Oh my God, you're dating Prince Nicholas?"_ she said as she turned her head swiftly towards my direction.

_"Yeah, just call him Nick. Why is it a big deal anyway?"_ I asked, obviously annoyed.

_"He's a freaking Prince, Mi!"_

_"Would you stop freaking out and just drive already?"_

_"Oh,"_ she hit the gas and smiled as she drove again, _"What's the problem?"_

_"I miss him,"_ I said honestly.

_"Well, then, call him."_

_"He's in his damn helicopter."_

_"Oh, then text him later."_

I ignored her last comment, _"And he doesn't want us to go public."_

_"That's understandable. He just wants to protect you from the media."_

_"No, he doesn't want to let people know me because I'm a nobody."_

_"Hey! Don't ever say that,"_ she said sternly, and I was a bit surprised.

_"He tells me he loves me but why doesn't he want to be known that he's dating me?"_

_"Mi, it's because he doesn't want to ruin your life with his complicated one."_

_"I don't even know why he loves me; I'm not like a princess."_

_"He loves you, that's it. Who knows what's going in that pretty head of his. You're smart, beautiful, kind, and amazing, Mi. No guy would not like you."_

_"But I'm not as good as you."_

_"Mi, we've had this talk... We are different, you don't have to be like me to feel beautiful, you just have to believe yourself and you'll feel better. You might think my life is perfect but I mess up too. It's not bad to make mistakes, okay? And look at you; you're certainly special because you made a prince fall for you. Isn't that amazing?"_

Taylor is definitely the best sister ever. I leaned towards her and placed my head on her shoulder.

_"Thanks Tay..."_

_"You're always welcome."_

* * *

><p>Okay, I got home and Taylor screamed, <em>"Miley and Prince Nick are dating!"<em> that was just great! Ugggh. So mom started bragging about how I was growing up to soon and I just whined. Dad started to annoy me by telling me that he'll kill Nick if he hurts 'his baby girl'. They all started wooo-ing when Nick called me that night and I ignored them. Nick was so sweet and I miss him so much. We ended up talking on the line until we fell asleep, or I fell asleep.

Next day wasn't great, I went out with Taylor to buy some groceries, the rain poured down and we didn't have an umbrella with us. Taylor is too stupid not to store an umbrella in her car. She ended up a bit wet and I ended up fully soaked because of my eagerness to go home and video chat with Nick. So here I am, sneezing on a couple of tissue paper, wrapped in two thick blankets and video chatting with Nick.

_"Your nose is turning red, Mi."_

_"I look like crap."_

_"Nooo, you still look beautiful, baby." _

_"Quit the teasing,"_ I whined.

_"What would make you feel better?"_

_"I really miss you."_

_"I miss you too; I'm used to being with you all day. I'm always alone here."_

_"That's awful."_

_"My life's awful without you."_

_"How's your mom?"_

_"She wants to meet you, but she understands that's impossible right now. You'll meet her someday."_

_"Really? That is so sweet."_

_"Yeah, you feelin' okay?"_

_"A little bit."_

_"How about we get off our laptops and just talk in the phone so you'll get to lie down and rest."_

_"Okay."_

We said our goodbyes and I walked to my bed. My phone rang. I picked it up and listened to my gorgeous boyfriend's voice.

_"Are you in the bed right now?"_

_"Yeah, lying in my bed."_

_"So, do you realize what your lesson is, today?"_

_"Yeah, don't go out if it's raining and you don't have an umbrella."_

_"Good girl. Don't do that again, okay? I don't want you to get sick because of me," _he said in a serious tone.

_"Okay, your highness."_

_"Mi, stop that..."_

_"Okay,"_ I joked.

_"So, are you sleepy? Do you want me to let you rest?"_

_"Yes, but would you stay with me until I fall asleep?"_

_"Alright"_

So, he stayed with me until I fell asleep.

It's four in the morning; I tossed and turned in my sleep. I really feel so sick, and then I started having chills, which really caught my attention. I had called Taylor from the other room using my cellphone and she responded immediately by running into my room.

_"What's wrong?" _she asked.

_"I really feel so sick."_

_"Do you want me to get mom and dad?"_

_"No, I don't wanna go to the hospital."_

She walked towards me and touched my forehead, _"You're burning. Have you taken your medicine?"_

_"I kinda drunk all my water, could you get me some?"_

_"That's it? You could've told me that, the moment I went in," _she stated, obviously annoyed, but Taylor was always overprotective, so that's acceptable.

She went out and came back with a pitcher of water. I coughed and sniffed and coughed and sneezed. Taylor gave me my medicine and a glass of warm water.

_"Would you lower the AC please?"_

_"Are you serious? It's like a sauna in here."_

_"I'm really cold."_

_"So, what else do you need?"_

_"I'm okay, you can go back to sleep."_

_"Okay."_

She walked out and I found myself drifting to sleep when the door opened and revealed Taylor walking in, holding her two pillows. I watched her as she placed them on the couch and she turned on the cooling fan and positioned it towards the couch.

_"Tay? What are you doing?"_

_"Hey, I can't leave my sick baby sister alone."_

I smiled; this is why I love Taylor. She cares so much about me even though she knows I kinda hate her a bit for being perfect. My insecurities were never an issue to her; she would just roll her eyes and forget about my rants when I feel encouraged to tell her. She's always nice to me, like I said, she's perfect.

_"I know something that would make you feel better," _she said, interrupting my thoughts.

She walked towards my closet, opened it and searched for God knows what. I was kinda surprised when she stepped back to close the closet, her hand holding my old teddy bear.

She gave it to me with a smile on her face, "_Here, I know how beary helped you get through your past illnesses."_

I took Beary and held him close to my chest. I felt Taylor caress my hair and I felt more comfortable.

_"Thanks Tay,"_ I mumbled.

_"You're welcome."_

I fell asleep in an instant. I woke up in the morning with an annoying helicopter noise filling my ears.

_"Ugggh!"_ I groaned as I tried to sandwich my head with my pillow, attempting to cover my ears. I heard shuffling of feet, I guess Taylor peeked through the window or went out to check that noisy thing.

_".GOD!"_ she yelled.

I got curious so I sat up and looked at her. She's looking outside the window with this shocked look in her face like she saw a ghost. The helicopter-like noise was still present and it's really annoying.

_"Oh my God, Mi! You gotta see this!" _

I got up and brought my blanket with me, let it drape around my shoulders as I walked up to her. What I saw next was surprising. I saw a helicopter landing on our backyard. A HELICOPTER! ON OUR BACKYARD! What the? I got more surprised when I saw who waved at me from the helicopter-NICK!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wow, that was a cliffy hahaha! I'm good aren't I? LOL so what do ya think? review please? =] thank you so much.<strong>

**I'm kinda busy writing hahaha so I can't reply to your reviews right now. I'll reply on the next chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH! =]**

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	16. I'm ready to go wherever you're at

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 16: ****I'm ready to go wherever you're at**

_**Isn't it great that you know that**__**  
><strong>__**I'm ready to go wherever you're at**__**  
><strong>__**Anywhere I'll be there**__**  
><strong>_

_**All you have to do is call my name**__**  
><strong>__**No matter how close or far away**__**  
><strong>__**Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin'**___

___**And when I can't be with you dream me near**__**  
><strong>__**Keep me in your heart and I'll appear**__**  
><strong>__**All you gotta do is turn around**__**  
><strong>__**Close your eyes, look inside**__**  
><strong>__**I'm right here**___

___**Whenever you need me**__**  
><strong>__**There's no need to worry**__**  
><strong>__**You know that I'm gonna be**__**  
><strong>__**Right here**_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

Taylor dragged me outside the room and pulled me towards the back porch. I saw Nick looking gorgeous and handsome as ever, climbing down from the helicopter. Here I am with wide eyes and a bed head, holding my blanket that was wrapped around me.

_"Oh my God, he came here just to see you!" squealed Taylor._

Nick walked up to me and my heart started beating faster.

_"Oh my God, you are the sweetest guy ever," said Taylor._

Nick smiled and took me in his warm embrace.

_"Hey, I missed you baby."_

_"Why didn't you tell me you're coming?"_

_"Because that would ruin the surprise."_

_"I love you," I said as I wrapped my arms around him tight._

_"I love you, too."_

Two men dressed in black suits and shades approached us,

_"We would be back at seven in the evening Prince Nicholas,"_ said the man.

_"Alright, you may leave the things on the table,"_ said Nick as he gestured for the table.

Nick turned back his attention to me and he adjusted the blanked wrapped around my body before hugging me again.

I heard shuffling of feet and I knew it was mom and dad, oh God.

_"What was that helicopter noise all about?" _asked my annoyed mother wearing a pink robe over her night clothes.

_"Oh, Jesus,"_ gasped my father when they saw what just landed on our backyard.

_"Oh, Prince,"_ corrected my mother, _"A one hot Prince."_

_"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Stewart, I'm Nick. I'm sorry for barging in like this, we couldn't find a place to land," _he greeted with that adorable charm of his'.

_"I'm delighted we have a big backyard!"_ exclaimed my dad. He held out his hand to Nick, _"I believe we've met before. It's nice to see you again."_

_"Thank you, sir."_

_"Come in, Nicholas,"_ said mom.

Nick took off his arms around me to take the things he brought on his way here.

Taylor got beside me and she squealed quietly, yeah, she does that.

_"The prince visited you and landed his helicopter on our backyard,"_ she whispered.

_"Quit it, Tay."_

We went inside the house and they ambushed my boyfriend a bit with scary questions, but he's so damn charming and cute, I swear they couldn't ask for more than him. Mom offered to heat the soup Nick brought for us.

Thank God they left us alone in the living room. We're watching television, both sitting on the couch and I'm still wrapped in my blanket. I was leaning onto his chest as he held me in his warm arms, gently caressing my hair occasionally.

_"Are your feet cold?"_

I nodded my head.

_"Bring them up,"_ he made me bring up my legs on top of the couch, folded in front of me. He then adjusted my blanket so it would cover my legs too, and he wrapped his arms around me lovingly.

_"Feeling any better?"_

_"Yeah,"_ I mumbled as I nuzzled my face on the crook of his neck.

He leaned down, attempting to kiss my lips but I moved away.

_"You might catch the flu,"_ I defended.

_"I won't,"_ he leaned again but I moved away again.

_"Nick," _I whined.

_"Stay still," _he held my head to keep it from moving and he pressed his lips on mine. I felt clouds and stars and fireworks just because of that kiss, it's ridiculously amazing.

He pulled away and tucked strands of my hair beneath my ear_, "A peck won't hurt me. I missed kissing you."_

_"You are so sweet, but just a peck, okay?"_

_"I promise."_

He made me bury my face on his neck again and I sighed as I felt warmer and better.

_"How did you know my backyard could turn into a helipad?"_

_"Google earth."_

_"Ah, technology."_

_"Are you mad I surprised you?"_

I looked up to him, _"I'm here, snuggling closer to you, and you ask me that?"_

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. My mom walked towards us and placed the bowl of soup on the coffee table.

_"Here's your soup, Mi."_

Nick took the bowl and he fed me with the soup.

_"Hmmm... It's so delicious."_

_"My mom made that."_

_"Your mom?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"She can cook?"_

_"Only this soup,"_ he chuckled.

_"It's delicious. Did you steal it from the royal kitchen?"_

_"She made it for you."_

My eyes got wide. The princess cooked me a soup?

_"Me?"_

_"Yeah, I told her you're sick and she got all this, 'Nicholas! Your girlfriend is sick! Get the helicopter and I'll make her my famous recipe!' and I was like, 'Mom, your only recipe is soup' so now, I'm here."_

_"She is so sweet! I wish I could say to her how thankful I am."_

I quickly regretted the last thing I said because the next thing I knew, Nick was on his phone, calling her mom.

_"Nick, what are you doing?"_

_"Calling my mom so you could talk to her."_

_"What? No!"_ I tried to snatch his phone but always failed to.

_"Hello, mom? Miley wants to say thank you!"_

He gave me the phone with a smirk and I sighed in defeat, took the phone with my shaking hands.

_"H-hello..."_

_"My dear Miley! I've heard so much about you."_

_"Good morning Princess Carol, I hope they're all good." _

_"Yes they are. Nicholas kept talking about you. It's always Miley every day."_

_"Thank you,"_ I blushed, I didn't expect that.

_"You make my son happy; I love my son very much."_

_"I love him too. Thank you for the soup, by the way. It's so delicious."_

_"You're welcome, Miley. I'm hoping to meet you someday, at the right time."_

_"I do too. I'm looking forward to it."_

_"Okay, get well soon. Would you please pass the phone to Nick?"_

_"Sure, bye!"_

_"Goodbye, dear."_

I gave the phone to Nick and I smiled at myself. I just talked to Nick's mom, Princess Carol. She's so cool and amazing.

**NICK'S POV**

_"Yes mom, I'll take care of her."_

I rolled my eyes as my mom gave me THE TALK.

_"But no funny business, Nick. Respect the girl, alright? I told your dad that you'll be out for two days and I covered for you. You could stay on a hotel near the place, ok? I'll talk to your guards."_

_"Thanks for supporting me, mom."_

_"It's my job to let you be happy, my little prince. I love you."_

_"I love you too, mom."_

_"Keep your girlfriend healthy, okay?"_

_"Yes mom."_

_"Bye, Nicholas."_

_"Bye, mom."_

I ended the call and gave my attention back to my princess.

_"Are you feeling better, princess?"_

_"I am,"_ she smiled and snuggled closer to me.

_"My mom's dying to meet you,"_ I confessed, _"but you must not be seen in the palace."_

_"I know..."_

_"When everything gets better, I'll take you to the palace with a helicopter."_

_"I'd like that."_

I kissed her hair and held her lovingly.

_"When are you going to leave?"_

_"Do you want me to leave now?"_

_"No... I just want to spend more time with you. Would you stay tonight?"_

_"Sure"_

_"Really? What about your mom and dad?"_

_"Mom already told me she got me covered for the night; I could go back tomorrow instead. She got me a hotel to stay on."_

_"We have a vacant room, it's our guests' room, you could stay there."_

_"Your mom and dad."_

_"I'll take care of them."_

* * *

><p><strong>That night<strong>

I carried a sleeping Miley and helped her get in her room. She fell asleep while watching television with her family. They were all laughing and cheering as the comedy flick played while Miley started falling asleep with her head on my shoulder.

Taylor got in the room first, to fix Miley's bed and I lay her gently on top of it. Taylor gave me an old bear and she smiled, _"Give it to her, it'll make her feel better. It's her childhood bear."_

I did what she said and placed the bear in Miley's arms. I watched as my princess held the bear closer to her.

_"Are you going to watch her sleep? If you do, I won't sleep here so I won't freak out,"_ said a bubbly Taylor.

_"It's okay; I'll take care of her."_

Taylor said some things I need to know, she also fixed the alarm for Miley's medicine intake and then she left the room. I went to the guest room and left Miley for a while to change into a shirt and shorts. I went back and found her sitting on her bed with her comforter wrapped around her.

_"Hey," _I said while closing her door.

_"It's really chilly."_

I smiled and climbed on her bed. I took her in my arms and let her lean onto me.

_"That's better,"_ said Miley.

I let her sleep in my arms. Few minutes later, I lay her back on the bed and adjusted the comforter. I kissed her forehead and I walked towards the couch to sleep there. I haven't slept in the couch but I'd do anything for Miley. I lay down on the couch. This doesn't feel bad at all. I was about to fall asleep when I heard her call my name, _"Nicky..."_

I quickly walked towards her and sat beside her on the bed.

_"I'm here, what's wrong?"_

_"Hold me, I'm feeling cold."_

I lay beside her, got in the comforter and held her in my arms. I kissed her forehead and felt that her skin is really hot.

_"Are you going to be okay?"_

_"Yes,"_ she said while cuddling closer to me, _"just hold me."_

I held her until she fell asleep and I fell asleep too.

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

I woke up feeling better than ever. It is actually warmer, that's when I noticed the pair of arms around me and someone pressed against my back. I smiled as I snuggled backwards, closer to his chest. I heard a camera shot so I quickly opened my eyes. I found Taylor grinning happily as she took some pictures of me and Nick snuggled in bed.

_"Taylor! What are you doing?"_ I whisper-yelled so I won't wake Nick.

_"You two are so cute!"_ she shrieked and just rolled my eyes.

I turned around to ignore her and just cuddle with my Nick. I buried my face on his chest and smiled as his scent filled my senses.

_"Awww, that's a much better pose_," gushed Taylor.

I heard some camera clicks and few moments later, the door slammed quietly. I brought my head up to see if it was Taylor who went out the door. I smiled when I noticed the lack of Taylor in the room. I looked down to my prince and I brushed his hair with my fingers.

_"Hmmm,"_ he mumbled as he tightened his embrace.

I chuckled and leaned down to kiss his luscious lips gently. He then held my head in place as he swiped his tongue on my lip. I felt his nails drag lightly on the skin of my lower back and I can't help but part my lips, granting him access. My mind was telling me to stop because he might catch my illness but his mouth is so tempting and irresistible, I can't help it! I heard another batch of camera clicks and I pulled back immediately, only to find my annoying sister grinning at us.

_"Taylor!"_

_"You two are so cute!"_

_"You are annoying. I thought you already left."_

_"That's what I made you think, dear."_

_"You couldn't distribute that picture, Tay."_

_"Of course I won't! It's for our eyes only," _she said as she walked out of the room.

Nick placed a kiss on my forehead and he ran his hand up and down my arm. I looked up at him and I saw this adorable smile I always loved.

_"Sorry about Taylor."_

_"It's okay, I like her, and she's cool."_

I frowned, I would never move on from being insecure at Taylor. She'd act like a bitch but then she'd still stay cute and cool, she's just perfect.

_"Insecurities were never good for people."_

I looked at him with my wide eyes, shocked at how he knew I was insecure at Tay, _"How did you know?"_

He just shrugged, _"Just my instincts,"_ he confessed, _"You're different with her, Mi, but it doesn't mean she's better than you. She's good at some things, and I'm sure you're good in other things she's not. She loves you, Miles."_

_"I know, she's just so perfect."_

_"You're perfect in my eyes too."_

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, _"I love you, Nicky..."_

_"I love you too, Mi."_

We stayed there for a while and just cuddled.

_"I'm thinking of renting a pad instead of a dorm room for next semester."_

_"Oh, that's fine."_

_"So, are you in?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"We could look for a pad with four rooms. You, me, Demi, and Joe."_

_"Oh my God, that's a brilliant idea. Count me in!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here's the update. LOL<strong> **I didn't have enough tome to edit it. I'm sleepy. LOL just please bear with me. haha**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! please tune in to this story since I've finished THE PROMISE, I would be able to update faster. =]**

**Next chapter would be about their second semester in 1st year college =]**

**REVIEW PLEASE! love ya all!**

_**xonileylooover**  
><em>


	17. You're one in a million

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 17: You're one in a million**

_**How did I get here? **_

_**I turned around and there you were**__**  
><strong>__**I didn't think twice or rationalize**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause somehow I knew**___

___**That there was more than just chemistry**__**  
><strong>__**I mean I knew you were kind of into me**__**  
><strong>__**But I figured it's too good to be true**___

___**I said, Pinch me, where's the catch this time?**__**  
><strong>__**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**__**  
><strong>__**Help me before I get used to this guy**___

___**They say that good things take time**__**  
><strong>__**But really great things happen**__**  
><strong>__**In the blink of an eye**___

___**Thought the chances to meet somebody**__**  
><strong>__**Like you were a million to one**__**  
><strong>__**I cannot believe it, you're one in a million**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**MILEY'S POV**

Today is November 23rd, it's my birthday! I'm kinda glad that it's Saturday, we got to go home to celebrate. Of course, I wouldn't celebrate my birthday away from my family. Nick's driver fetched us, so now we're in the car and Nick's arm was wrapped around me. I was surprised and confused when we're supposed to turn left but we turned right.

_"I think we're supposed to turn left back there."_

_"No, we're taking a shortcut."_

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, I found myself in front of a helicopter. Yeah, I stood in front of it with wide eyes.<p>

_"We need to take a helicopter, Mi."_

_"Really? You got a helicopter for me?"_

_"Of course! It's my girl's birthday!"_

_"This is awesome,"_ exclaimed Demi.

We climbed inside the helicopter and Nick helped me in. He sat beside me and buckled my seat belt for me.

_"Thanks,"_ I said before leaning in for a kiss.

Nick held my hand in his' and entwined our fingers. I sighed in happiness as the helicopter went up in the air and I can't help but smile. I haven't ridden in a helicopter or a plane before, since my parents were too busy working to give us a nice life.

Nick's hand never left mine all throughout the ride. The helicopter landed on our backyard in less than an hour later, and I got greeted by mom, dad, and Taylor.

_"Oh thank God we didn't buy new flowers for the backyard,"_ said mom as she hugged me, _"Happy birthday, sweetie."_

Dad walked up to me and hugged me, "_Happy birthday baby girl. Don't worry, from now on, well make the backyard cleared in case Nick's helicopter falls out from the sky," _he joked and turned to Nick, _"Thanks for bringing her here, Nick."_

_"It's not a problem,"_ said Nick.

Taylor happily hugged me, _"Oh my God, happy birthday baby sis! You'll love my present and you'll hate mom and dad's."_

I laughed and said thank you to each of them and then I introduced my company.

_"Mom, dad, Taylor you already know Nick, so here's Demi and Joe, my other two super close friends. Nick and I share the flat with them."_

_"Oh you're the other half! That's good, and I remember Demi! She was your dorm roommate, right?" _asked mom.

_"Yeah, she was. Joe is her boyfriend."_

_"Awww, that's so cute! You're a couple of couples," _said Taylor and I just laughed. Gotta love Taylor.

We got inside and ate lunch my mom and dad cooked for us.

_"Now I know where Miley got the cooking skills, these foods are so good Mr. and Mrs. Stewart,"_ said Demi.

_"Thank you sweetheart, my daughters loved to cook with me so they kinda acquired it by watching and trying," _said mom.

_"She is the best cook among the four of us,"_ said Joe.

_"She also taught me how to cook and I was worst that a 10 year old before she did. She's really passionate,"_ said Nick.

_"Okay, you all are so sweet but can we stop obsessing about me?"_ I requested and they all just agreed and chuckled.

We went to the living room after eating, for the opening of presents.

Taylor was the one who gave me her present first. I took it in my hands and ripped the wrapper apart before opening the box. Taylor's gift is a snowball with a castle in it, it's so cute. The next present I opened is from mom and dad and it is a mug with a tiara and "our princess" written on it. Okay, what's with the castle, tiara, and princess-y stuff? My family really likes to mock me. I said my thank you's to them and then I opened the gifts from my friends. Demi got me a new purple and pink colored blanket because I saw her making out with Joe on top of my blanket that I left on the couch once, and she promised me to buy me a new one because I got grossed out. Joe gave me a nice purple and pink furry throw pillow to match the blanket Demi gave me. Lastly, it was my turn to open my boyfriend's gift. It was in a long but small jewelry box so, I guess it's a necklace or bracelet. I opened the leather box and saw a gold necklace with a heart pendant that looks like a locket.

_"Open it,"_ he said, obviously referring to the locket.

I took the necklace in my shaky hands and I marveled over it for about a few seconds, reading the words in front, _"Nick & Miley,"_ before opening the locket. It isn't an ordinary locket, it doesn't have a picture inside, but instead, words were engraved inside the heart, _"I love you"_ on one heart and _"My Princess Miley"_ on the other. I closed it and Nick clasped it around my neck. I traced the shimmering diamonds that lined on the edge of the heart pendant; I flipped it over and saw _"06.11.06" _on the back. I looked up to Nick and I threw my arms around him, whispering _"thank you"_ over and over.

_"I love it,"_ I blurted out after I finished with the thank you's.

I leaned in and gave him a nice sweet kiss.

Dad groaned, _"The boy got an 'I love it', a kiss and lots of 'thank you', while we only got one 'thank you' only."_

I giggled and walked up to them, kissed them on their cheeks and hugged them one by one.

We stayed for a few more hours, I blew some candles and we ate the cake that was baked by mom, but had to go back to the flat around four in the afternoon. I said goodbye and thank you to my family, and Taylor handed me a two boxes of cookies she baked for us. Taylor bakes delicious cookies.

While we were waiting for the helicopter to land in the backyard, Nick pointed at the sky, and what I saw was amazing, I saw the helicopter flying around, with a cloth on its tail that says, _"Happy Birthday Miley! Love, Nick." _

I gushed and felt my heart soar, my boyfriend did that for me. He is so sweet!

_"Thank you so much, Nicky,"_ I whispered as I hugged him tight _"Anything for you, baby girl."_

We said goodbye one last time and got inside the helicopter.

We made it to the airport in thirty minutes and we transferred to the car. Nick wrapped his arms around me and I sighed at the feeling.

_"I really love your presents..."_

_"There's more."_

_"Really?"_

_"Wait until we get home," _he kissed my temple.

HOME, I'd love to have a home with him, to give him kids, to be the one to make him smile every day, to be there to support him, to spend my whole life with him. Words cannot explain my love for him; I love him so much that it scares me to face the future, for he might leave me for someone that suits to be his 'princess'. I'm scared to lose him. He seems to notice my tenseness because he brought his fingers to my hair to comb it. He made me look into his eyes, _"Hey, what's wrong, baby?"_

Ah, BABY, I love it when he calls me BABY and it made me smile.

_"Are you okay, Mi?"_

_"Yeah... I love you."_

That seemed to wash out the worry on his face because he smiled and kissed my forehead.

_"I love you too, baby,"_ he said, _"but something's bothering you. You could tell me."_

_"I'm okay,"_ I smiled and he nodded, he took me closer in his arms.

We made it home in less than thirty minutes and Nick told me to wait in the living room as Joe, he and Demi went to the other side of the house.

I sat silently on the couch and a few minutes later; all three of them went out from the kitchen singing _"Happy Birthday" _

I stood up and sighed happily. Nick held the cake with lit candles, Demi held four wine glasses, and of course, Joe held the champagne bottle.

I laughed at them and blew the candle and said thank you over and over.

_"You guys are so sweet. This is my best birthday ever."_

They all placed the things they were holding on top of the coffee table, and Joe filled the glasses with wine.

_"Happy birthday Miley!" _Joe yelled, initiating for a toast.

_"Oh, we got something for you, Miles," _said Demi.

_"Again?"_ I laughed as she left the room.

She went back holding a frame that contains a collage of pictures of us four, with a few designs and glitters to make it better.

_"Awww, this is so cool!"_ I gushed as I took the frame and examined it. I laughed at some pictures and we started reminiscing our first year in college.

We made our ways to our respective bedrooms around twelve midnight, but Nick wanted to walk me in my room.

I soon realized why, when I saw another frame on top of my bed. I walked over and smiled as I took it in my hands.

_"Well, look at this, Nicky knows how to make use of heart foams."_

He chuckled, _"It was Demi who made the heart shape lined with heart foams but it was my idea, and the rest was made by me." _

_"I knew it! I knew Demi made the hearts,"_ I laughed.

_"Don't you like it?"_

_"I love it, Nicky!"_

The collage was kinda different than the first one. This one has a big heart lined with heart foams. The outside of the heart was filled with individual pictures of Nick and I, right side for me, and left side for him. The inside of the heart was filled with pictures of us together, and on the bottom of the heart, has _"NILEY"_ written on it. It made my heart swell with delight. It's better than the locket because this one was exclusively made by him, and I love handmade items, it adds significance to the presents.

I hugged him, thanked him and kissed him. He helped me hang the frames on my wall and he kissed me goodnight.

_"I hope you had a good day, happy birthday, Mi. I love you."_

_"I did and I love you too."_

That night, I lay in my bed with a sappy smile on my face. Why do I keep worrying of the future when I know that Nick would always be there to love me as much as I love him. I realized that what matters most is the PRESENT. We must learn to cherish every moment and hold on tight to the ones we loves and shower them with your love, so they would always have a reason to hold on to you too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo, here's another update. =] I really love your reviews and maybe I'll reply to them on my next chapter. THANK YOU GUYS! I'm feeling really sleepy. yessss, it's 5:30 pm here and I feel sleepy! = I slept around 11pm last night and woke up around 9am, yet I still feel sleepy. =/ **

**ANYWAY, please review! **

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	18. I don't want to lose her

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 18: ****I don't want to lose her**

_**I know this isn't what I wanted**__**  
><strong>__**Never thought it'd come this far**__**  
><strong>__**Just thinking back to where we started**__**  
><strong>__**and how we lost all that we are**_

_**We were young & times were easy**__**  
><strong>__**But I could see it's not the same**__**  
><strong>__**I'm standing here, but you don't see me**__**  
><strong>__**I'd give it all for that to change**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't want to lose her**__**  
><strong>__**I don't want to let her go**_

_**I'm standing out in the rain**__**  
><strong>__**I need to know if it's over**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I will leave you alone**_

_**Flooded with all this pain**__**  
><strong>__**Knowing that I'll never hold her**__**  
><strong>__**Like I did before the storm**_

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I woke up with the smell of my boyfriend's cologne, I opened my eyes and they got greeted by Nick's adorable sleeping face. I smiled instantly and I just stared at him, made myself amazed by his beauty. I can't help but caress his tousled curls, they are so cute. I leaned closer to him and brought my lips to his'. After the kiss, his eyes opened and I sighed as I realized that this is what I want to see every time I wake up in the morning, Nick's eyes sparkling, his lips curled up to a smile, the sun light hitting his form just added justice to his God-like form.

_"Good morning, princess."_

Ah, I love it when he calls me princess.

_"Good morning, prince."_

He groaned, _"You know I don't like it when you call me prince, baby."_

_"But you call me princess. Do you want me to have a different prince?"_

_"Of course not."_

I smiled and snuggled closer to him, closing the gap in between us.

_"We gotta get up, we must head to class in an hour,"_ I murmured.

_"Yeah."_

Before Nick could get up from the bed, a knock on the door interrupted our thoughts.

_"Miles? Are you awake? Can I borrow something?"_ said Demi.

I shouted, _"In a minute!"_

I turned to Nick, _"What do we do?"_ I whispered.

He got inside the comforter and I sat up and immediately fixed it so Demi won't notice him.

_"Come in!"_ I yelled.

She got in, wearing her uniform and a wet hair.

_"Oh God, what happened to you?"_ I said, pointing at her wet hair, holding back my laugh.

_"My hair dryer broke, can I borrow yours?"_

_"Sure, it's in the bathroom; I haven't taken a bath yet, anyway."_

_"Thanks"_

She walked inside the bathroom.

I felt Nick's hand softly caressing my thigh, making me feel good, warm and aroused. Oh God.

Demi walked out of the bathroom with the hair dryer in her hand, _"Thanks, Mi."_

_"You're welcome!"_

_"Good morning, Nick!" _she said before she left the room.

The door slammed shut and Nick sat up on the bed, _"How did she know I'm here?"_

_"She's weird like that."_

_"I should take a bath already."_

_"Okay."_

I leaned towards him and kissed him softly before he left the room.

* * *

><p>The four of us were on our way inside the campus when the car got swarmed by the paparazzi and media, good thing it's bulletproof and dark-tinted. Ha!<p>

_"Why are there media? What's going on?"_ Nick asked out loud.

_"Your dad is here, Prince Nicholas. Princess Selena is here too," _said the driver.

Nick looked like he'd seen a ghost, _"WHAT?" _he exclaimed.

I got taken aback by his reaction so I caressed his arm to comfort him and I kissed his cheek softly,

_"Hey, it's okay, baby,"_ I said as I tried to comfort him. I smiled at him and kissed his lips gently.

**NICK'S POV**

I pulled out my phone and called my great father. Why the hell is he here and why does he have to bring Selena with him?

_"Nicholas, where are you?"_ asked my dad.

_"What are you doing dad?"_

_"Oh, Princess Selena and I decided to surprise you."_

_"I don't want you here, dad. I have school."_

_"I talked to the school, you have the day off. Come here and say hi to the princess, tour her around the city."_

_"Why are you doing this dad?"_

_"You know, just to clear up rumors that you're dating girls from the university."_

_"Dad..."_

_"Just come here."_

I ended the call and let out an unfriendly groan and Miley gently caressed my arm.

_"What's wrong?"_ asked Joe.

_"My dad. He got me a day off from school to tour Princess Selena around the city."_

_"Who's Princess Selena,"_ asked Miley.

Uh-oh, it's going to ruin everything!

I sighed and smiled as I caressed her face, _"Just one princess you shouldn't worry about,"_ I leaned towards her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

There is no way I would break Miley's heart. I'd do everything to let her know that she's my only princess.

_"She's a childhood friend and dad wants to use her to clear my dating rumors_," I explained.

_"Oh,"_ she had this not-happy look on her face.

I sighed, _"Mi..."_

_"It's okay. Go with them and I'll be with Demi and Joe."_

_"I promise that it would be just for publicity."_

_"I understand, Nick."_

_"Mi..."_ I sighed again. I don't know what to do now.

I could tell that she's holding back her tears. I know that I'm hurting her and there's nothing I could do to make it better right now, so I gently caressed her face_, "I love you."_

She smiled sincerely and wrapped her arms around me, _"I love you too, Nicky."_

I told the driver to drop off Miley, Demi and Joe in front of our building so he did.

_"I promise, I'll text you and make it up to you_," I said to Miley before she got off the car.

She smiled warmly, _"I know you will."_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

The first class was cancelled since the arrival of Nick's dad and that Princess Selena. Joe, Demi and I stood with the crowd to see them. I forced Joe and Demi to come with me because I want to see this Princess Selena. There she was, looking all perfect with her semi formal outfit and expensive hand bag. She looks beautiful, decent, and well, she looks like a real princess. I'm nothing like her.

_"She's beautiful,"_ I said as I watched her wave at the people swarmed around the field. Nick walked towards them and he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

I felt like my heart dropped. I really feel jealous, I mean, look at them, he's a prince and she's a real princess. Why do I keep imagining that Nick and I would end up together? She's so much better than me.

_"Come on, Miles. This isn't healthy for you,"_ said Demi.

We were walking away from the commotion when I heard two girls talking, "_Oh my God, Maddie, they look perfect for each other!"_

_"Yeah, Prince Nicholas and Princess Selena, they are the cutest couple in the world!"_

_"I thought he's dating that girl in his class?"_

_"Well, maybe she's just a seat-filler while he's here at the university."_

My heart dropped and I felt like crying but I got tugged immediately by Demi. We got to a spot where no one was around and we talked.

_"Miles it's okay, don't let them get inside of your head, they don't know the truth."_

_"I would never be good for him,"_ with that, I cried.

_"Oh, Miley,"_ said Demi as she hugged me.

I cried for a while and pulled back after a few moments.

I looked up to both of my friends,_ "I'm not in the mood to go to class. I'm going home."_

Joe spoke up, _"We're coming with you."_

_"Just stay here, you two."_

_"No, we're not going to bail on you too, you're not alone," _Demi said sternly as we started walking towards the gate for a cab.

We got home quickly and I ran into my room to let out all the tears I've been holding back since the drive home. Broken sobs escaped my throat and I curled up like a ball on my bed, hugging myself. My heart is hurting and I really felt bad about myself. I'm just a seat-filler because he'd be all cold and lonely without a college girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HA! This chapter is dedicated to <em><span>shmileysmiler<span>_ because she gave me that idea! You rock, girl! =] hahaha **

**SO, WANT MORE! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! REVIEW PLEASE! =]**

**Thanks for the reviews! xo**

**_shmileysmiler – LOL, I'll tweet you and text you when I need you =)) haha well, we talked a lot about helping kids in twitter, it made me reminisce our NSTP days. We're like the group that exerted so much effort in our project because our assigned place was so far from the barangay hall, we had to walk for I think, 2 kilometers? We did activities for the residents of that area and I am proud to say that I am one of the activity planner. =] all our hard work came up with good results, we were able to help and put smile on their faces, we got compliments from our professors during the defense. They even said that they honestly can't find any bad points on our project, we almost CRIED! And they thought that the last group to take the defense would let them down, but instead, they said, "Save the best for last" LOL it's really fun, and THANK YOU! =]_**

**_NieyFanForever – I totally agree! Amanda is so beautiful and Channing is so handsome and HOT! =)) perfect. THANK YOU! =]_**

**_nileyandmiambeliber – awww, thank you for telling me that my writing has improved =]_**

**_lifeswhatyoumakeit101 – Thank you so much for the compliments =] enjoy reading!_**

**_XoXSweetestXoX – uggghhh! Me too! I want a boyfriend like him =/ THANK YOU! =]_**

**_amyl0awrence – thank you! Thank you! This FF is different from Kate and Will's but some ideas came from their love story, but the whole plot is different =] They just became my inspiration. Their love is so inspiriiiinnnggg! =] THANK YOU!_**

**_NikkiLand, Julia, NickJisoffmychain2828, LetItRainx3, GIRYL1015, beauty0102, skatergurl2789, too lame for a name – thank you so much =] _**

**_xonileylooover_**


	19. Please don't leave me alone

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 19: ****Please don't leave me alone**

_**Trying to keep the lights from going in**__**  
><strong>__**And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart**__**  
><strong>__**We always say a heart is not whole**__**  
><strong>__**Without the one who gets you through the storm**__**  
><strong>_

_**Standing out in the rain,**__**  
><strong>__**Knowing that it's really over**__**  
><strong>__**Please don't leave me alone**_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

_"So, Prince Nicholas, I haven't seen you since forever," _she giggled.

_"Yeah"_

Selena and I were seated at the backseat of my car. My dad said to tour her so here I am, being the best tour guide.

Demi had texted me a few hours ago that they ditched school and that Miley isn't feeling good. She had told me she had locked herself in her room and been crying since they got home.

I've sent Miley a lot of messages too, but she didn't even reply even once.

_"Do you have a girlfriend, Nick?"_

My thoughts got interrupted by Selena's interesting question.

_"What? No I don't."_

_"Oh, can you keep a secret?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I... I have a boyfriend,"_ she said shyly and I smiled at her.

_"What's his name?"_

_"Justin, he's my secret boyfriend for one year, two months and three days,"_ she giggled.

I laughed at her revelations, _"So, why are you saying this to me?"_

_"I just feel like telling you,"_ she shrugged, _"he's one of my body guards and he's a year older than me."_

_"Is he here?"_

_"No, I don't want him to get hurt... It's unfair that we can't choose the guy or girl we have to marry, don't you think?"_

_"Yeah,"_ I sighed, thinking about Miley.

_"Please don't tell my dad about it,"_ she pleaded.

I held her hand, _"I won't."_

_"You're very brave to go on a university to study,"_ she said.

_"I just want to experience being normal."_

_"How was it?"_

_"Incredible. I met this beautiful girl that I really love."_

_"I knew it! You have a girlfriend!"_

_"Yeah, her name is Miley, she's amazing."_

She smiled at me, _"I know, right? Sometimes I just wish I could just be a normal girl."_

_"Me too."_

Silence played for a while and it was Selena who broke it, _"What would happen, Nick?"_ she said in a whisper.

_"To what?" _I asked, confused.

_"We're engaged, right?"_

_"Yeah, I don't know. I mean, there's nothing we could do. All we could do now is to spend time with our love while we still can. Maybe we'll find a way to break the deal, anyway."_

_"I hope so."_

_"So, let's get done with this fast."_

She chuckled and we went back to touring. I showed her a lot of landmarks. It was crazy because media were everywhere! Taking pictures and recording video, they are like animals.

Hanging out with Selena wasn't that bad, after all. I thought she would be the same brat I've met years ago, but she isn't, she's such a sweet girl. Dad told me we had to attend a party of one of my cousins on the near city. Well, as if I had the choice.

* * *

><p>It was a long tiring day. My driver and I drove Selena to the airport. I'm on my way home right now. I know that Miley is still not going well since Demi kept sending me constant updates. She said that Miley hardly ate half of the food she brought in her room, that she wanted to be alone, that she kept crying all day. I don't know what I could do to make her feel better; I just know that I have to be there beside her right now.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked inside her room and saw her lying on the bed. I lay beside her and wrapped my arms around her, held her tight.<p>

_"I'm here, Mi. I'm right here."_

_"I don't wanna talk to you..."_ her voice croaked and I frowned.

_"Mi..."_

_"Please... I'm hurt, just go."_

_"I love you, Mi."_

_"Please, just leave."_

_"Miles, I'm sorry,"_ I said as I held her tighter.

She got up and faced me but maintained a gap between us, _"Just get out! Please, I don't want to hear your 'I love you' and your 'sorry', just leave me alone!"_

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her hands were shaking from anger, she was hurt and I don't want to hurt her more so I've decided to just drop it.

I sighed and leaned to kiss her forehead, _"I love you, Miley."_

* * *

><p>The next day didn't go well either. I said 'good morning' to her but she didn't greet me. We sat beside each other in the car but she never looked at me and touched me.<p>

**Lunch time**

We're in the building's cafeteria and a few girls came up to me, _"So, how was your date with princess Selena yesterday?" said one girl._

_"It was fine,"_ I played along.

This is so awkward because Miley is right beside me. Well, two feet away from me but that means she's still here and I know that this conversation isn't helping.

_"Why wouldn't it be? She's a princess, she's so beautiful. How long have you been dating?" _asked the other girl, and I corrected it, _"We're not dating."_

She didn't buy it, _"But I saw you on TV yesterday. You two were so sweet at the park."_

Next thing I knew, Miley isn't around anymore but I saw her at the end of the corridor, walking out of the building. I followed her outside the building and I saw her wipe her eyes, she must have been crying. I called her but she didn't stop so I took out my phone and called my driver for the car because I know she's going home.

* * *

><p>I walked to Miley's room and I saw her in front of the mirror, holding her long hair with one hand and a pair of scissors on the other one. She was crying, shaking and about to cut her long beautiful hair.<p>

_"Miley!"_ I screamed as she angrily cut her long hair and cried.

I couldn't understand why she would do such thing because I know she loves her long brown hair.

I ran up to her and took the scissors from her hand, but she pushed me with both of her hands and grabbed the scissors to continue cutting her hair.

After cutting her hair to a shoulder length one, she threw the scissors on the ground and turned to me, _"Can't you see? I'm freaking ugly! And I will never be good for you!"_

I silently cried as I took her in my arms, she kept trying to break free and hit me on my chest but I didn't dare release her. I tucked her in my arms, trying to calm her down as she started throwing tantrums and her body violently shook from her sobs.

_"Shhh, I love you."_

_"I look horrible!"_

I pushed her against the bed, held both of her hands and pinned them on the bed. I put my weight on her and crashed my lips on hers. I slipped my tongue in her mouth roughly and kissed her with everything in me. She kept squirming under me but I held her still and pushed my tongue in the depths of her mouth. She was responding to my kisses but her body was protesting. She breathed heavily as I left her mouth and I sucked on her neck, sucked on it hard to leave a mark. She stopped fighting and she just moaned and pressed her body against mine. I went back to her lips and I swirled my tongue around hers. I placed my hand on the back of her head to push her mouth towards mine closer, going into a deeper kiss. She managed to wrap her arms and legs around me as we made out more. I could kiss her all day if she wanted to, just so I could calm her down and tame her. After a little while, I left her lips and nipped on her ear.

_"You're beautiful, so beautiful,"_ I whispered. I kissed her lips one last time before I pulled away to look in her eyes and caress her now short hair.

Tears fell from her eyes and I held her tight in my arms. She accepted her defeat and held onto me like a vine. She started crying again.

_"You're beautiful,"_ I said again as I wiped her tears with my two thumbs. I rolled to my back and I let her rest her head on my chest. I ran my hand up and down her back to comfort her, and I just held her in my arms.

_"I love you... So much..."_ she whispered with a shaky voice.

_"I love you too, baby. I would do anything to make you feel better. Please don't feel unpretty, you are beautiful, I really mean it. You are so beautiful, you're the most beautiful girl in the universe, and you are still beautiful even when you cry. But please, stop it, stop crying, stop feeling ugly, stop pushing me away. I won't leave you; I will never cheat on you because you're my only love."_

_"I..."_

_"Shhh... Get some rest, baby. I know you're hurt, but I'm here, I'll make you feel better. I love you..."_

_"I love you too,"_ she whispered and I caressed her hair softly until we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up and noticed it's darker, so I guess it's evening. I woke up with my throat a bit hurting and my eyes so tired from crying. I opened my eyes and saw Nick's eyes boring right through me, his face, a few centimeters away from mine. He gave me that adorable smile and he caressed my cheek gently, <em>"Can I kiss you?"<em> he asked. I didn't say something, my mind was in a daze and my heart was losing it. Before I was able to answer, he leaned in and captured my lips with his'. I felt his lips move for a moment but he stopped and murmured against my lips, _"Don't hold it back. Kiss me, baby girl."_

I did what he said, I parted my lips and let him nibble on them and play with my tongue, I know he loves that. We then pulled away for air and Nick continued caressing my hair. I know what he's trying to do. He wants me to open up to him; he was irresistible so I did.

I looked down to break eye contact as I started venting, _"I saw you and her together, she looks perfect for you, she's so beautiful with nice black hair, her clothes are so expensive. I went home and cried. I cried the whole day because I thought I was just a seat-filler. I threw up everything I ate because when I remembered her figure, she looks so slim. I wanted to be like her, I wanted to be the princess that is perfect for you,"_ I looked up to him and he caressed my cheek, urging me to continue, _"Then this morning, I couldn't take it anymore. I heard the comments about you on how perfect you are, I felt ugly and so insecure I decided to cut my hair to turn you off. I wanted you to just end everything so I won't feel hurt anymore, and then you held me and kissed me and I felt so weak."_

I felt his lips on mine and we kissed softly; it wasn't rough, it was sweet; a make-up kiss.

I got really depressed and I acted childish. He never even told me if they have dated or if she was the front line for our secret relationship and yet, here I am, judging him. After all I've done to him, I punched, pushed, yelled and screamed at him, yet, he's here holding me for God's sake.

He looked me in the eyes and he touched the side of my face gently, _"Selena is a pretty smart girl, she may look perfect but she has her own flaws. When she was young, she was a real brat, but then she grew up and became a nice person. She was anorexic, that's why she's so slim, but she said she stopped and she's getting the help she needs. She's also dating her bodyguard, isn't that a crime?"_ he joked and I laughed a bit.

_"I'm sorry..." _I said.

_"Hey, I don't need an apology. I just want you to be mine again, I want you to feel beautiful again, I want you to feel that I love you so much."_

_"But you love my long hair so much,"_ I said, obviously referring to my newly cut awful hair.

He grinned and brought his hand in my hair, _"Nah, you still look beautiful in a shorter hair."_

I can't help but blush, feeling happy all over again. He pulled me closer and let me snuggle to his chest. I held onto his shirt and sighed in joyfulness as I felt him kiss my forehead and caress my hair.

_"I love you,"_ he whispered and I smiled wider, if that was possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for the reviews! Once again, Nick saves the day =] LOL Are you surprised with Selena's revelation? LOL <strong>

**Sorry if Miley's soooo overreacting with everything. It would be much clearer oce you read the next chapter (which is the one I'm writing right now) =] She's just insecure with everything, and the pressure because, well, her boyfriend is a prince and she's the SECRET girl. She can't help but get scared that everything would be taken away from her because of her status. EVERYTHING means NICK. LOL I can't believe I am defending a character in my story =))) LOL hahaha anywayyyy... Next chapter would be drama again. LOL I love drama ahahahaha. SOOOOOO, REVIEWS? =] **

**LET'S PLAY A GAME! I'll give you a clue for the next chapter and you have to make a lucky guess on what will happen!**

**CHAPTER 20 clue: FEUD-PMS-COLD-JEMI =] LOL isn't it exciting?  
><strong>

**Thank you! =]**

**_xonileylooover_**


	20. Have a little faith in me

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 20: **_**Have a little faith in me**_

_**When the road gets dark**__**  
><strong>__**And you can no longer see**__**  
><strong>__**Let my love throw a spark**__**  
><strong>__**And have a little faith in me**_

_**When the tears you cry**__**  
><strong>__**Are all you can believe**__**  
><strong>__**Just give these loving arms a try baby**__**  
><strong>__**And have a little faith, faith in me**_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

Miley and I are in another FEUD right now. I love the girl but she's just so stubborn sometimes and it's annoying. We fought over a girl named Anna who flirted with me in front of her. In my defense, I didn't flirt back, I just answered her questions. But Miley here kept accusing me that I flirted with Anna.

We're in our class and we were asked to pick a partner to work with for our class project. Of course Joe and Demi picked each other so I'm left with Miley. It's either her or one of my annoying classmates, I'd pick her any day, and I also don't want to make her more pissed at me.

So here we are, arguing over the plans for our project.

_"I love you Miles, but if you're going to act like a child-"_ I whispered and I got cut-off by her.

_"What? You're going to break up with me and go to flirty Anna or your princess Selena?"_ she spat out in a low voice.

I just rolled my eyes and ignored her. It's gonna be a drama-filled day.

**DEMI'S POV**

Joe and I sat opposite Miley and Nick in our table in the cafeteria. I could feel the tension between my two best friends as they argue about their lunch food. I know; it's ridiculous.

_"Hey, I bought you chocolate cake, I know it's your favorite,"_ said Nick as he sat beside Miley carrying his tray of food.

But Miley gave him the cold treatment, _"I don't like that,"_ she said without emotion.

_"Since when?"_

_"Since now"_

_"You ate chocolate cake everyday last week."_

_"So?"_

_"Miley-"_

_"I'm not hungry anymore,"_ with that, she got up and walked away, and Nick was left dumbfounded.

I rolled my eyes as Joe dug his fork on Miley's leftover salad.

_"She's so annoying!"_ said Nick as he ran a hand on his hair.

I sighed at the sight of my poor best friend, "_Nick, she just wants you to fight for her."_

_"I am fighting for her," _he said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

I groaned, ugggh, how come boys are so clueless, _"Ugggh, you don't know what I mean!"_

He just shrugged and I grinned, _"I'll trade an idea to get her back, for that chocolate cake."_

_"Fine," _he muttered.

He gave me the plate and I happily sighed.

_"The reason why these girls are flirting with you is that they don't know that Miley's your girlfriend. It hurts her to see you flirt."_

_"Yeah, but you already know that they can't know she's my girlfriend."_

_"Yes, but can't you at least try to be more sensitive? She's scared, Nick. No matter how many times you tell her you won't leave her, she'll still be scared because she doesn't have an assurance," _I looked at him and I chuckled at his serious state, _"Just make her feel that she's special when we're outside. You don't have to kiss her or make out with her to make her special because that would be gross,"_ I scrunched my nose as I said that because that would be disgusting and it would cause world war III, _"but you could hold her hand and assure her that no one could replace her." _

_"You're right, but it isn't my fault that she's so sensitive, she gotta understand me too, she's too sensitive, Demi."_

_"It's because she's jealous, Nick."_

_"I kept telling her that there's nothing to be jealous of, she just won't listen."_

I rolled my eyes as he muttered, _"I'm not hungry anymore,"_ and watched as he grabbed his burger and can of soda.

When I was left with Joe, I turned to him, _"They are starting to act like us! I mean, who fights over food? Us right?"_

_"Yes and we're the original."_

_"Yeah, and when we fight, it only takes 30 minutes before we make-up."_

_"Or make out," _he grinned.

_"She's just PMS-ing. They are so ridiculous. Yesterday I found them making out in the couch, and now they hate each other."_

_"Eeew."_

_"Yeah, I know, I saw them making out."_

_"No, eeew on the PMS-ing part."_

I huffed, _"Nick acts all sweet and caring whenever Miley is on red alert but you're all grossed up when I have it. You should be thankful you're not a girl."_

_"Awww, sorry babe." _

_"We gotta do something,"_ I said, referring to Nick and Miley.

_"It's as if we could do something to get them together and force them to make-up."_

It's like there's a light that turned on in my head and I gasped, _"That's it!"_

_"What? As if we could lock them in a room or something."_

_"Oh my God, you gave me the best idea ever! Come on we gotta make this perfect."_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

The ride home was filled with awkward silence. Nick and I were seated beside each other, but both of us aren't leaning onto each other. I really miss his arms around me, but I won't say sorry. He was the one who flirted, not me. I'm just not feeling well today, I think I'm gonna be sick.

The driver parked the car on the driveway and we unloaded the car. I got in my room, I just want to lie down and sleep. I know I won't be on red alert till next week so it's either I'm going to have the flu or it's just PMS.

I switched on the air conditioner but it didn't turn on. I turned on my fan and it isn't working too, as well as my lights and other appliances. I walked out of the room and found Demi complaining about the electricity.

_"Ugggh, am I the only one who doesn't have electricity?"_ said Demi.

_"Mine isn't working either,"_ I said, but I peeked in the boys' room and they have the light on. _"Looks like we got the bad luck, Mi. I'll call the hotline."_

I groaned and went in my room to change my clothes. I went out and sat on the living room couch as Nick flipped channels on the TV. Demi walked out of the kitchen with Joe following after her.

_"They said that they won't be able to repair it now. There's a storm coming, they can't play with electric wires right now."_

_"What about our rooms?" _I sighed.

_"I'll sleep in Joe's. You?"_

_"I'll take the couch. I'm not feeling good."_

_"You could sleep in my room,"_ offered Nick.

_"No, I'm gonna be fine here."_

_"Mi, it's going to be chilly out here. You could take my room and I'll sleep here."_

_"Thanks but the couch is fine."_

_"Fine"_

* * *

><p>After dinner, I grabbed my pillows and comforter and brought them to the living room. I'm in my jammies and socks, ready to go to bed as early as eight. I bet Demi and Joe were making out right now. I lay down in the couch and covered myself with my comforter with a blanket underneath. The heater here in the living room was broken so I have to deal with the cold in natural ways. I heard a door creak open and next thing I knew, Nick was in front of me.<p>

_"Are you okay?" _he asked.

_"Yeah"_

_"The heater is broken, Mi."_

_"I know that."_

_"I told you, you could stay in my room."_

_"I told you, I don't want to."_

_"Why are you being so stubborn? You're gonna be sick."_

_"I'm already sick, nimrod. So, just leave me alone."_

He touched my forehead, _"You're a bit warm. Have you taken Tylenol?"_

_"Yes, so just please leave? I'm really trying to sleep here."_

He left but I heard another creak of the door. Ugggh! Why won't he just stop torturing me? Next thing I knew, another blanket was laid on top of me.

_"Just call me if you need anything,"_ he whispered before he kissed my cheek.

I sighed and hugged on my pillow as I tried to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

I tossed and turned in my room, I know that Miley said she doesn't want to sleep here, but she's too damn stubborn to refuse my offer! We both know she's sick, what if it gets worse? The heater was broke and yet, she still wanted to sleep there, it's so freaking cold outside! She wanted to stay there so I have to let her be.

I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep... The thunder crashed and the rain hit hard on the roof. Who am I kidding? I can't leave her there alone!

Next thing I knew, I was walking towards the living room, wearing long sleeved shirt, pajamas and socks as I carried my blanket. If she doesn't want to sleep in my room, I'll sleep with her here. I just can't leave her when I know she has a fever.

I checked on her and saw her sleeping peacefully on the couch. I felt her forehead and I was grateful that her temperature didn't go up. I sat on the loveseat and wrapped myself with my blanket. I'm gonna stay with her here if she doesn't want to go in my room. After a few minutes, I saw her sit up and wrap her blankets around her. She looked at me and I know she's freezing already.

_"What are you doing here?"_ she asked.

_"You wouldn't sleep in my room and it's cold here, I can't leave you alone,"_ I got up and sat beside her. I touched her forehead, it was warmer than before. Before she could protest, I gathered her in my arms and carried her bridal style towards my room. She just stayed silent; she didn't get all psycho with me. I got inside my room and I thanked God that I left the heater on. It was warm and cozy inside. I lay her on the bed and covered her with the blanket and comforter. I could feel her eyes on me but I ignored it, I just want her warm.

I lay beside her; we're face to face but approximately three to four centimeters apart.

_"Why are you so mad at me, Mi?"_

_"I'm jealous,"_ she whispered softly.

I didn't give her one of the lectures we have whenever we make-up, I just moved closer to her and held her in my arms.

_"I know, it's stupid that I always get insecure and jealous, and I'm sorry,"_ said Miley.

_"I'm sorry too, for not being sensitive with your feelings. I promise that I would be more understanding."_

_"Thank you for taking me in,"_ she said, referring to the room.

_"Are you kidding me? It's so cold there!"_

_"I'm kinda waiting for you to get me. I just wanted to know if you would let me freeze."_

_"Of course I wouldn't. Actually, I wasn't able to sleep. How are you feeling?"_

_"Awful"_

_"I know something that would make you feel better. Wait here, okay?"_

_"Don't take too long."_

I kissed her lips gently and left the room. I went back holding a plate of cake in one hand and a cup of hot chocolate in the other. She smiled and slowly sat up when she saw me.

I sat beside her and handed her the cup of hot chocolate.

_"What cake is that?"_

_"Blueberry cheesecake"_

_"Hmmm, my favorite."_

_"Since when?"_

_"Since now,"_ she chuckled.

I fed her the cake. I would never get tired of taking care of this girl.

_"Nicky?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Chocolate is still my favorite."_

She smiled and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>DEMI'S POV<strong>

I walked in the living room and saw that Miley isn't there. Yes! I checked and peeked in Nick's room and saw the two lovebirds sleeping on the bed, holding each other.

I closed the door quietly and turned to Joe.

_"Mission accomplished!"_ I said as I high-fived him.

I grinned, happy that I could have my electricity back, _"You could turn on the main power switch for me and Miley's room now,"_ I said to Joe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! I ADDED A NEW POV! HAHA! sooo, I'm kinda busy to reply to your reviews = I'm working on my artworks/cover art for some of my FANFICS**.** It's not photoshopped. It's all drawing. =]** **I'm almost done, anyway =]**

_****PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FRIEND'S FIRST FF: .net/s/7216213/1/Sonnet_116_a_shakespearean_love# **_

**_it's awesome! please leave a review on her page if you do. =]_  
><strong>

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! soooo, no one guessed right. LOL Niley had a FEUD, most probably because Miley's PMS-ing and JEMI helped in getting them back together! =]  
><strong>

**Yeah, I'm kinda feeling kind to selena right now and I didnt make her as the wicked witch =)) LOL**

**More drama in this chapter but LESS on the next one.**

**CLUES:**

**Cinderella-Palace-Princess**

**LOL. I'm sure you're gonna guess it right =))**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	21. I Prayed For Someone like You

**LONG LIVE  
>Chapter 21: I Prayed For Someone like You<strong>

_**All My Life **_

_**I Prayed For Someone Like You  
>And I Thank God<br>That I Finally Found You  
>All My Life<br>I Prayed For Someone Like You  
>And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too<br>Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too**_

_**You're All That I Ever Know,**_  
><em><strong>When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You Turned My Life Around,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You Picked Me Up When I Was Down<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

It's the sembreak for second year in college and the palace was busy for my mom's birthday ball. I'm in the middle of doing incredibly nothing when I heard a knock on my door.

_"Come in!"_

I saw my mom come inside the room.

_"Nicholas, the ball is in one week, do you already have a date?"_

_"Nah, I might rather invite Princess Selena."_

_"Princess Selena isn't available. She's on African tour with her father."_

_"Oh"_

_"I want you to invite Miley."_

_"Miley?"_

Is this real? Mom wants to bring Miley here?

_"Yeah, invite Demi and Joe too."_

_"Are you serious, mom?"_

_"I want to meet Miley."_

_"The media."_

_"The ball would be private and no one would notice you or her because you're gonna be wearing masks."_

_"Masks?"_

_"I changed the theme into a masquerade ball."_

I chuckled, _"A week before the ball?"_

_"Yes, Nicholas, because I want Miley to be with my son on my special day."_

I got surprised. She did that just to meet Miley, _"But what about the invitations?"_

_"Wait for it till noon. I got them reprinted because of the change in theme."_

I got up and hugged my mom, _"You're the best mom ever. I love you."_

* * *

><p>That night, I asked Miley, Joe and Demi to be online for a video chat. I'm so excited to say to them that my mom invited them to the ball.<p>

I smiled as I saw their faces on my laptop screen.

I greeted them first, _"Hey guys!"_

They greeted back and Demi was the first one to ask, _"So what's the emergency?"_

I grinned, _"Mark your calendars! On the 18th, you'll be flying here."_

Their faces suddenly turned blank, confused.

_"There? As in, the palace?"_ asked Miley with furrowed eye brows.

_"Yeah. My mom invited you to her masquerade ball for her birthday."_

_"WHAT?"_ they all said in unison.

Demi spoke first, _"Really? Oh my God!"_

_"Wait, does that mean that we're riding your awesome helicopter again?"_ asked a very childish Joe.

I shook my head, _"No, it's the private jet, this time."_

He threw his fist in the air, _"Yes!"_

Demi rolled her eyes, _"So, what do we need to wear?"_

_"I'll shoulder the dresses; I'll take you shopping here."_

_"That would be awesome,"_ said Demi.

Finally, Miley broke her silence, _"Are you sure with this, Nick?"_

I wouldn't let her back-out on this, _"Yes, Mi. Don't worry, we'll be wearing masks and there would be no media."_

_"And princess Selena?"_

_"She won't be there."_

_"Okay"_

* * *

><p>Five days later, the four of us were sitting in a limousine. Their plane landed this morning and we're on our way to the palace where they would be staying too.<p>

I held Miley's now cold hand and kissed it, _"My mom would love you."_

She'd been bragging about meeting my mom since the day I told her that my mom asked for her and it's annoying already, she's lucky that she's cute. They would meet my mom today for a dinner in the palace and my mom on the other hand, is so excited.

* * *

><p>We got inside the palace and I introduced them to the house keepers before I showed them their room.<p>

_"I know you all requested to be in one room together but we can't add up a bed so we just gave you these two rooms. It has a door inside that would join the two rooms,"_ I said as we walked along the hallway. I have to restrain myself from holding Miley since we're in the palace. We got in front of the room and the maid opened the door. All three of them gasped and said _"wow"_ at the sight of their room.

**MILEY'S POV**

This must be a dream. I can't believe I'm going to sleep two nights in an actual palace, this is a dream come true. We stepped in the room; I tried to process what is happening. The room is surely beautiful, it's like a five-star hotel room, except that we aren't in a hotel, we're in a damn palace.

We waited as the house boys placed down our luggage before they all left and the four of us got left alone.

_"This is awesome,"_ Joe blurted out.

The room was so elegant, there were scented candles lit up, the bed was neatly made, there were expensive stuff everywhere, damn it's perfect. I watched as Joe and Demi left the room to check out the other one so Nick and I got left in the room. I walked up to the bed and I sat on it, Nick did the same.

_"God, this is all you. You're a one special guy."_

_"Yeah l know."_

I turned to Nick, _"Why me, Nick? Why me? I don't have all of this."_

_"'A relationship won't matter if two people don't really know each other' that's what my mom told me. I've met many girls in my life, including princesses, but you're the only one I met who didn't brag about me being a prince, you treated me like a normal person and you just get me. You laugh at my jokes; you take care of me and love me. You're the only girl who gets me."_

His eyes are so tempting, his lips tempting. It took me just a few seconds to crash my lips on his'. He pushed me down on the bed and he kept moving his mouth over mine. He then kissed the corner of my lips, my jaw, down to my neck. He nibbled my neck and murmured against my skin, _"I want to give you your first hickey,"_ he said as he nipped on my collar bone and I laughed.

_"No, Nicky, not on my neck, people would see."_

He then went down and knelt at the floor with him towering over my lower half. He pushed up the hem of my blouse, revealing my flat stomach.

"_You're a naughty boy,"_ I said and he just smiled evilly.

He touched my taut stomach for a while before he dropped kisses on it. My breath hitched as I felt his tongue swirl on my skin. Few minutes later, I found him nipping and sucking on one spot and it made me giggle and moan at the same time as I bit my lip. There it was my first hickey. Nick went up and smashed his lips on mine and devoured my mouth with his.

* * *

><p>We four were seated at the Dining room waiting for the Princess. I wore my yellow summer dress and was nervous to meet the Princess. Delicious palace-cooked meals were displayed at the table, waiting to be eaten. The Princess arrived after a few moments and we all stood up.<p>

_"Ah! There are my son's best friends!"_ she sighed happily as she hugged us one by one, mentioning each names. She's so sweet and she looks 28 for a 38 year old woman. She hugged me and whispered, _"I'm so glad you came. I'm dying to meet the girl who captured my son's heart. You look beautiful."_

_"Thank you Princess."_

We ate and talked about school and stuff, the princess even shared a couple of untold Nick stories that are so funny. After the dinner, the princess asked me to have a talk with her so I went with her to the balcony. I was nervous but they soon vanished as we started talking.

_"Nicholas really loves you, Miley. His father might not approve, that's why he's keeping your relationship a secret. He wants to protect you from the media. I am very supportive to your relationship; I like you for my son."_

_"Thank you, princess. I love him so much that it sometimes scares me why he's keeping us a secret but I'm doing my best to understand him. I love Nick so much that I can't live without him."_

_"I'm happy for you two. Thank you making my son happy. It was nice meeting you, Miley. I hope you enjoy your stay here."_

_"Thank you too! I'm so excited for the ball."_

_"Yes, it would be a fun night."_

Well, that went well. I can't believe I talked to a princess! Not just an ordinary princess, it's Princess Carol! Nick's mom! And she liked me for Nick! It's so awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

Today was something to look forward. Nick is going to take us shopping in the most famous clothing boutiques in the world. I slept very well last night. Demi and I we're supposed to be sleeping on one of the two rooms and Joe in the other, but she ended up sleeping with Joe. But it isn't a biggie since Nick decided to spend the night with me in the room. Yeah, we spent the night together cuddling and kissing until we fell asleep. We had a very tummy-filling breakfast today. I swear that I've never eaten that much in my whole life.

So, Nick took us to a very popular fashion boutique and we went inside through their backdoor. Demi and I picked some dresses that we thought would look good on us, Joe and Nick did the same. Nick and Joe tried on some suits and tuxedos first because we all know that it would take years for us girls to get satisfied with a dress.

I stared at myself on the full-length mirror in the dressing room and lightly giggled because the first dress that I wore was kinda not that occupied on the bust part. Haha I went out of the room and laughed as I showed them my dress. Nick and Joe were sitting on the couch opposite the outside of the dressing rooms to watch us try on our picked dresses.

"_This would've been better if I had more stuff in the front,"_ I joked.

Demi went out of the dressing room and I laughed harder because she looked like a walking Christmas tree. The two boys both shook their heads and we went back in our respective dressing rooms. After trying on dresses after another, I finally made it up to the last one. This one is a pink halter dress with a ribbon on the bust part. I went out and found Demi wearing the perfect dress on her. I sighed happily and hugged her.

"_That looks perfect on you,"_ I said as I checked her dress, it's a pretty petal pink dress that features a sweetheart neckline on a ruched bodice, accented with a fuchsia side bow.

I looked towards Nick's direction and it looks like he still isn't satisfied with my dress.

"_That's too girly,"_ he commented.

"_Well, I've already tried all the dresses I grabbed."_

"_You look good in every dress you wore, but there's gotta be a perfect one. There's gotta be other dresses here,"_ he said as he got up to search for other dresses.

A few second later, he got this boutique person holding a Caribbean blue stunning water dress that features a sweetheart neckline on a ruched bodice, accented with scattered beading.

"_This just got in ma'am, it's a new arrival,"_ said the employee and I happily took the gown and brought it in the dressing room. I took off my previous dress and wore this new one. I gotta say that this one looks perfectly good on me. It hugged my curves in the right places and it felt comfortable to wear them. I opened the door and walked out of the dressing room. I saw a smile emerge from Nick's adorable face and I bit my lip as he walked up to me.

"_Is this okay?" _I asked.

"_It's the perfect one,"_ he said.

I went back to change into my original clothes and Nick paid for our purchases. Nick wanted to buy me a pair of shoes too but I told him that I got the perfect pair back in the palace because I brought it with me. I'm sure it would look perfect with the gown.

* * *

><p>We got home before dinner and I immediately rummaged through my luggage bag to find the shoes I'm talking about. It's all good. I CAN'T FIND IT. Nick sat beside me as I stared putting all my clothes on top of the carpet, not even thinking if the floor is dirty or not.<p>

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I can't find my shoes. Oh no, I should've just let you buy me a new pair but it's too late,"_ I sighed sadly.

Nick took my hands in his' and looked me in the eyes, _"Hey, it's okay. We'll go out and buy it now."_

"_Are you sure it's okay?"_

"_Of course it is."_

He helped me put back all my clothes in my luggage bag and pulled me up before we left the room. We met Princess Carol on our way out and I greeted her.

"_Where are you two heading?"_

"_Miley thought that she brought with her this certain pair of shoes but it turns out she left it at home, so we're going to buy her a new one." _

"_But there's a storm out there. What's your shoe size?"_

"_Eight,"_ I replied, confused.

"_Oh, I know what to do. Come, you two."_

Nick and I got confused for a minute but we just followed her anyway. We got led to the princess' room and into her walk-in closet.

"_Here, choose a pair of shoes and you can borrow it."_

"_Really?"_ I said as I turned to see if the Princess is joking.

"_Yeah, I mean, some of them aren't even used even once."_

"_There's hundreds of them," _Nick said as he pointed to the lined up shoe racks.

"_Are you sure?"_ I asked the Princess.

"_Yes. Well, how about you show me your dress and I'll help you pick the right shoes."_

"_You'd do that?"_ I asked dumbly, still surprised about everything.

"_Of course I would. Now, go and change."_

Nick and I went back to my room and I changed into my gown. I opened the door of the bathroom and smiled as Nick as he stared at me.

"_You look more beautiful in that gown,"_ he said as he leaned and kissed my lips gently.

"_Thanks for picking it for me."_

"_No problem. I am an expert on choosing ladies' dresses,"_ he joked and I just laughed at his small antics.

We walked back to the Princess' room and she sighed happily when she saw me, I didn't think that was possible.

"_Oh, look at you, darling! You look so beautiful," _said the Princess.

Nick proudly said, _"I picked the dress for her."_

Princess Carol pinched his cheek, _"Good work!"_

The princess pulled my arm towards the closet and she rubbed her chin as she looked on her collection of shoes. She picked up some shoes, almost ten pairs of them and shoved them all in Nick's arms. I laughed.

"_Go put try those on her, I have a meeting with the Duke of Cornwall,"_ said the Princess to Nick.

I said goodbye and thank you to the Princess and got left with Nick and ten pairs of shoes. He pulled a chair and let me sit there. He happily sat on the floor holding a pair of shoes. He put it on me and I stood up to check it in the mirror, not comfortable enough. I tried on other pairs but they would be too high, too small, too big, or not comfortable. Nick was going to put the eight pair on me but a certain shoe box caught my attention. It was blue and sparkly so I thought that maybe the shoes are blue.

"_Nicky, would you check that shoe box for me please?"_

"_Sure,"_ he went after the shoe box and placed it on the floor beside my feet. He opened it and it revealed a pair of light blue glass shoes. It is so beautiful.

"_I didn't even know that glass shoes are real,"_ said Nick.

"_Maybe your mom is preserving that, just put it back there."_

"_But you haven't tried it on yet."_

A knock on the door interrupted us.

"_Come in,"_ said Nick.

The princess' assistant came in to view, _"Oh, you already found the glass slippers."_

"_Huh?"_ we both said in unison.

"_The princess sent me here to tell you that there's a pair of glass shoes on a blue sparkly box in the second shoe rack."_

"_Oh, yeah we found it already, thank you."_

She left and Nick smiled at me, _"See? Mom just forgot about it, no you gotta try it on."_

Nick put the glass shoes on me and I was amazed at how perfect it was for me.

"_There you go, Cinderella,"_ he said as he got up and took my hand with him. He led me to the mirror.

"_There, all done!"_ he pulled me in and crashed his lips on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>At the ball<strong>

Joe, Demi, Nick and I went to the ball together. Here I am wearing the perfect blue gown with the perfect glass shoes and my air curled and loose on my back, pinned by the barrette Nick gave me when we first met, the princess also gave me the necklace which is a pair of it; she told me that it's her gift to me; she also gave me the glass shoes. I don't know how to thank her enough for all that she's given me. Anyway, I wore a glitter-covered purple mask that only covers half of my face; Nick wore a blue metallic colored half-mask; Demi wore a red glittered half-mask and Joe wore a pink metallic half-mask. We walked through the doors unrecognized with our invitations for identification.

No one really recognized Nick and I'm really happy without it because the last thing I need is drama.

Nick asked for my hand, _"Can I have this dance?"_

I smiled and he took my hand and led me to the dance floor as a slow song started playing.

He wrapped his arms around my wait and he pulled me close as I rested my hands on his shoulders. We started swaying to the music and at the middle of the song; he whispered in my ear, _"Are you having fun?"_

"_Of course, I'm with you," _I said, our lips just a few centimeters away.

"_You're my Cinderella,"_ he smiled that adorable smile of his'.

I smiled back and I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I never thought I would feel this way when he would call me Cinderella, I really love it.

"_And you're my prince charming,"_ I said before I leaned in and kissed him. We spent the night chatting with Joe and Demi, and then dancing until our feet went sore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you all liked this chapter, it's a bit long. hahaha Also check out my epilogue for THE PROMISE haha!<strong>

**I laughed after reading the hickey part. it's so cheesy haha. I' gonna maintain the T-rating of this story and I wont be making love scenes YET. LOL I'm goin to save that for later. hahaha**

**Go check out my artworks for the fanfics! go to xomyheartbeatsforlove . webs . com and go to photos! tell me what you think!  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! =]**

_**xonileylooover**_


	22. Make it last forever

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 22: ****Make it last forever**

_**Once in a lifetime**__**  
><strong>__**means there's no second chance**__**  
><strong>__**so I believe that you and me**__**  
><strong>__**should grab it while we can**__**  
><strong>__**Make it last forever**__**  
><strong>__**and never give it back**___

___**It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at**__**  
><strong>__**Because this moment's really all we have**___

___**Everyday**____** of our lives,**__**  
><strong>__**wanna find you there,**_

_**wanna hold on tight**__**  
><strong>__**Gonna run**__**  
><strong>__**While we're young**__**  
><strong>__**and keep the faith**__**  
><strong>__**Everyday**____** from right now,**__**  
><strong>__**gonna use our voices **_

_**and scream out loud**__**  
><strong>__**Take my hand;**__**  
><strong>__**together we**____** will celebrate**_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

Second year just started and I never thought I would miss my Nicky so much. I know we've seen each other a week before for the ball, but I missed him. The first thing I did when I entered our flat is to find him and give him a very aggressive kiss. I remember that night, we made out until our lips and jaws got sore. It was hilarious.

Anyway, Nick became so much sweeter than before and I thought it wouldn't be possible. He's such an expert in all of these sweet romantic things! So, I'm gonna tell you all the memorable things he did for me for the first semester of our second year in college.

Of course, the first one happened on our first day...

Our first day as a sophomore went great, we're able to meet new professors, Nick got harassed by some girls, but I got a bit thankful and confident since he wasn't afraid for us to hold hands in public anymore. I gotta say that our relationship grew stronger. Well, I became a lot more confident than before.

When we got home, I was surprised to see _"I love you Miley -Nick" _and _"I love you Demi -Joe"_ in separate hearts written with pink chalk on the grey driveway.

_"Awww, you did this for me?"_ asked Demi as she wrapped her arms around Joe's neck.

_"This is really sweet. I love you," _I said to Nick before I kissed him.

_"Hey wait, is it just me or 'I love Miley' was written by Joe and mine was written by Nick?"_ asked Demi and I noticed it just now.

I turned to Nick, crossed my arms on my chest and raised one eyebrow at him, _"Care to explain, boys?"_

_"Maybe yes, maybe no,"_ Joe chuckled then turned serious. Both boys looked speechless for a while and Joe didn't help but burst and begin laughing, _"We thought you won't notice,"_ he said as he laughed and Nick just scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

_"Who wouldn't notice your awful writing, Joe?" _said Demi as we laughed with Joe.

Joe stopped laughing, _"Hey!"_

_"You two are weird,"_ I said as we walked in the house.

* * *

><p>The second one happened at our midterm exam week...<p>

I caught a sniff of a delicious baked mac as I got out of my room. I've been busy reviewing for our midterm examinations that I barely got out of my room. I walked in the dining room and found Nick preparing the dining table.

_"Wow, you made the baked mac?"_ I asked and he smiled at me, _"Yeah I did. I finished reviewing earlier so I've decided to make baked mac."_

_"That is so sweet of you!" _I said as I sat on my usual spot.

I heard a door slam and saw Demi walk in the dining room, "_Oh my God, Miles, did you make baked mac?"_

_"Nah, Nick did it," _I said proudly.

_"Nick?"_ she said sarcastically and she laughed.

_"Yeah, I know right?"_ I said and laughed with her.

_"Go on, tease me,"_ said Nick.

_"No, it's really sweet of you,"_ I said and I stood up and kissed him.

Joe burst in the room, _"Did I hear baked mac? Who said baked mac? Oh, God, BAKED MAC!"_ he said excitedly as he sat down on his usual spot during our meals and we just laughed at him.

Nick sat down beside me and we started eating. Hmmm, the baked mac is so delicious but it tasted like the ones we buy at a certain place...

_"Mmm, yummm... It tastes like heaven," _said Demi.

_"It also tastes like the one we order at Riley's pasta house,"_ I said jokingly, I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I'm sure it's from Riley's.

Nick bowed his head down, "_I know. I lied. I thought you wouldn't notice, but I guess it's just too good to be true,"_ he said as I realized that he felt embarrassed.

I felt bad. I didn't mean to hurt him.

I caressed his hand and touched his face with my other hand, _"Hey, baby. It isn't bad."_

_"It is. I lied. I just want you all to have a nice dinner. I'm supposed to make it by myself but I'm afraid I might mess it up. If I mess it up, I'm going to make your day worse, adding up to the studying part. I know you're all busy and I can't ask one of you to help me so I just decided to get my driver buy these instead. I should've just told you the truth."_

_"Hey it's okay, Nick," _said a very concerned Demi.

I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

_"It's okay, sweetie. We understand that fully, we're too busy studying and we dont have time for cooking. But I just want you to know that if you ended up cooking food by yourself, I'd appreciate it more even though it doesnt taste good at all."_

_"Thanks, Mi. That really means so much to me. I'll make my own one after the exams just to make-up with this."_

_"That's cool, and I promise to help you," _I said as I leaned in to kiss his lips.

_"Eeew! Not in front of the food!"_ said Joe and we laughed and went back to eating.

_"Just to make you feel better, Nick, I am so thankful you ordered this! I really needed it with all the books, notes, reviewing and stuff!"_ said Demi.

_"Yeah, I totally agree. It would've been better if we had ice cream. Do you think we could ask your driver?"_ I said as I turned to Nick.

He grinned, _"Already done! I got cookies and cream."_

_"Really? Aren't you the sweetest?"_ I leaned in again and moved my mouth on his and made out in front of Joe and Demi.

* * *

><p>The third memorable moment was when I got a C for one of the exams. It was my lowest score among all the exams...<p>

I stared at my checked test paper and nearly cried when I saw that I only got a C. I know that I sound ridiculous but it's my goal to get grades between the ranges A+ to B+. I never got a C last year. I felt someone tap my shoulder, it's Nick. He mouthed, _"It's okay,"_ I smiled a bit and I know he noticed how disappointed I was. He then flipped his notebook and opened the back cover, kinda telling me to check the back page of my notebook. I curiously did it and I instantly smiled when I saw his handwriting. He had written _"I love you Miley"_ in different sizes and it filled the whole page. It made me happier and I instantly forgot over my exam result. I turned to my back and mouthed _"Thank you, I love you too."_

* * *

><p>The fourth memorable moment took place on the week before finals.<p>

We were both cuddling on his bed, just watching a movie. My hand was in his shirt, softly caressing the area beneath the belly button, it's really warm there. And then he leaned down and kissed me passionately, his mouth moving in sync with mine. I suddenly found myself taking off his shirt. I didn't know what I was doing, I just felt like it. I ran my hands on his chest and his abs, his freaking hot abs, it didn't felt real. He looked so hot.

_"Do you like my abs?"_ he said confidently.

_"Yes. You're so sexy, I wanna gobble you up."_

He chuckled and kissed me again we pulled away after a bit. I looked in his eyes and he caressed the side of my face.

_"What's wrong baby?"_

_"I'm scared to go second base,"_ I admitted.

_"Why?"_

_"I'm afraid that if you see me like that, you'd lose interest. I'm not very comfortable with it. Look at you, you have a hot body, a six pack!"_

He took my face in his hands, _"Hey, it doesn't matter. Even if you're the fattest and ugliest girl, you'd still be beautiful to me. Nothing would change that."_

_"That's so sweet."_

_"It's okay, I would never force you to go second base or any base that they say, no matter how gay that sounds."_

_"Thanks, that means a lot to me."_

He took my hand, kissed my palm, each of my fingertips, each of my knuckles, and I think it's sweeter than making out. To see him appreciate even just your hand and shower them with kisses is pleasing.

He finished kissing my hand and he placed kisses around my face and it made my heart flutter. He ended it with a sweet peck on the lips and he held me in his arms.

_"Do me a favor, don't put on your shirt, this is much better,"_ I said as I buried my face on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This might look like a filler. it really is. LOL sorry =)) but you gott aadmit that it's cute. LOL<br>**

**thank you for reviews!**

**Please review againnnn =]  
><strong>

_**xonileylooover**_


	23. My heart beats for love

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 23: ****My heart beats for love**

_**My heart beats for love, my heart beats for love**__**  
><strong>__**It's the sound that I hear, tells me not to give up**__**  
><strong>__**It breathes in my chest and it runs through my blood**__**  
><strong>__**My heart beats for love, my heart beats for love**_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

It's our second semester in our second year. Miley and I are sitting in the bus now; we're going to help a community today as a part of our curriculum. All second year students are required to participate. Miley's asleep with her head on my shoulder and our hands linked together. Demi and Joe are sitting beside us, being separated by the aisle.

I can't wait to help the kids today. We have lots of games for them, great prizes, and a feeding program. I'm so excited to experience it.

We arrived at the site after an hour.

_"Please bring only your personal belongings; cell phones, wallets, iPods, cameras," _said our professor.

I held Miley's hand as we walked out of the bus. We're not afraid to hold hands here because this is a closed school event, which means no media.

A team consists of four members so Miley and I teamed-up with Demi and Joe, and a team gets to have ten kids to take care of for the day, so we were given ten kids. We started off introducing ourselves and they introduced themselves as Demi wrote down each name in a sticker name tag. We have ten kids with age ranging from five to seven years old namely, Mia, Annie, Caitlin, Belle, Hera, Daniel, Peter, Jerry, Cole and Ian.

Miley and Demi took care of the girls, Joe and I took care of the boys. We all wore pink t-shirts, saying that we're the PINK team. The kids would be competing with the other four teams.

The five girls lined up to get their hair tied up or braided by Demi and Miley, while we talked to the boys.

_"You gotta win, okay?"_ I said to them.

Joe nodded his head, _"Yeah, because if we win, each of you will be able to bring home groceries for your families, you want that, right?"_

The boys said, _"Yeah!"_ and we laughed.

_"Do you want us to braid your hair too?"_ I joked as I nodded towards the girls.

The boys scrunched up their cute little noses, obviously disgusted, we just laughed at them.

_"So boys, what do you think of Demi?" _asked Joe.

_"She looks nice,"_ said Cole.

_"She has a big smile,"_ said Daniel.

Ian spoke up, _"She's pretty. Does she have a boyfriend?"_

_"Uhhh, me?"_ said Joe, as if stating the obvious.

I rolled my eyes and pointed at Miley, _"How about Miley?"_

Peter smiled, _"She's very sweet."_

_"She's always smiling,"_ said Jerry.

Ian spoke up again, _"She's sexy. Does she have a boyfriend?"_

I laughed at his wittiness, _"Yeah, she's my girlfriend, but that's a secret, okay?"_

All boys smiled and nodded their heads.

I nudged Cole with my elbow and I pointed at Mia, _"Look at Mia, she looks gorgeous. You gotta help her when she's in need, okay?" _

Joe joined the teasing game too and turned to Peter, _"Bella isn't used to talking to boys, would you talk with her and show her how kind you are?"_

I then called Ian, _"Caitlin looks very shy, why don't you impress her with your charms, but be nice okay?"_

Joe and I chuckled as we continued, _"Jerry! Annie looks beautiful when she smiles, tell her that and you couldn't stop thinking about her,"_ said Joe.

I ruffled Daniel's hair, _"And you, Daniel, you and Hera would make a good tandem, go talk to her and treat her like a princess."_

The girls started walking towards us, Demi and Miley got shocked when each of the boys took their partner's hand and they started talking with smile on their cute faces.

_"What just happened?"_ asked Miley as she held my hand.

_"Oh, Joe and I played cupid,"_ I said as I kissed her hair.

Miley squealed, _"That's so cute!"_

The game started after a few minutes. The first game was building the biggest kite that would go with the wind and not fall quickly. We were given an hour to do that and some materials to simply build a kite; they said that we might add materials that could only be found around the play area. It's a good thing that Demi is a Physics monster and Joe used to make a kite when he was still a kid so we took advantage of it. We all worked together, you could see each kid cooperating and we love the bonding. With the help of Demi and Joe's skills, the kid's determination and Miley's trash bags; we're able to fly the biggest kite among the group. We won the first game.

We also won the second game which is a question and answer portion for kids, we got the highest points.

We won second place for the rice sack game.

The fourth game is a running game, it's called shuttle run. Each team member would run towards the end of the line to get one block of wood and place it on the starting line, and the next member would do the same until all ten of them are finished. Everything went well, except on Hera's turn, when she's running towards the blocks of wood, this girl from the other group beside us, unintentionally stepped on her loose shoe lace, causing Hera to stumble and fall on the ground, the girl stopped to check on Hera but Tina, our classmate yelled at the girl, _"Katie! What are you doing? Run! Run! Get the block!"_

I ignored her and just ran towards little Hera to help her up.

I heard Miley yell, _"Stop the game!" _

_"Nooo! Go Katie! Run faster, honey!"_ I heard Tina say.

Oh no, I thought as I imagined what will happen next.

I helped Hera get up and she was crying. I saw a few scratches on her palms and one wound on each of her knees. I saw little Daniel run towards us to check on Hera and he knelt beside me to look at her.

**MILEY'S POV**

Tina and a few of our classmates still cheered even though their members stopped running already.

Anger raged within me and I stomped my way towards the middle of the play area, _"STOP THE GAME!"_ I screeched.

The kids immediately stopped. _"Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?"_ I said as I referred to my classmates, _"can't you see that the kids already stopped to pay respect, and there y'all are! Still wanting to continue the game! You are ridiculous! The kid got hurt and you didn't even think of helping her!" _

_"Uh, Miley, we just want them to win!"_ said Tina with her bitchy attitude.

_"Okay, this isn't about winning! It's about enjoying and giving the kids an experience to have fun regardless of the price."_

Silence.

The coach ran towards me, _"Thanks, Miley. That surely was a good speech. Sorry, I just went to the bathroom."_

I took a deep breath and smiled at her, _"Thanks too, I just needed to let that out. Could you please give us a few minutes break?"_

_"Sure, do you need paramedics?"_

_"No thanks, I can handle it, I know first aid."_

I walked towards Nick, Hera and Daniel and our team ran after me too. All my anger got washed away when I saw Nick holding Hera who's sitting on his lap and Daniel comforting her, that was so sweet.

_"Hey sweetie," _I said as I caressed her face.

_"I'm sorry that I messed up." _

_"No you didn't. It was an accident." _

"_Now, we didn't win."_

_"Remember what I said? It isn't about winning. It's about having fun. It doesn't matter if we don't win, as long as we get to work with each other and we don't bring other people down."_

Hera smiled and the team gathered around us asking if she's okay, and told her that it's alright and that she did good.

_"Come on Nick, let's take Hera to the picnic mat, I got my first aid kit in my bag,"_ I said and Nick carried Hera.

_"Can I come?"_ said a very adorable little Daniel. I smiled and took him in my arms.

_"We'll take care of the next games while you're working on Hera,"_ said Demi and I nodded.

On our way to our picnic area, I whispered to Daniel, _"Why do you want to come, Dan?"_ I asked nicely.

_"I'm worried about Hera,"_ he admitted.

_"Really? Don't worry, sweetie. She'll be fine."_

We all sat on our picnic mat and I reached for my bag to get my first aid kit. Hera sat on Nick's lap as I cured her wounds and scratches, and taped wire gauze to cover her wounds. I gave the two kids something to eat as Hera rested a bit. Nick and I sat beside each other as we watched the two kids talk and play along.

_"They look so cute,"_ I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me.

_"What can I say? I'm a pretty good match maker."_

I chuckled, _"I think they'd be best friends."_

_"And they would be lovers."_

Nick kissed my temple, _"what you did there was brave, I'm so proud of you."_

_"Thanks"_

_"How did you become so close to kids? It seems natural with you, and how come I didn't know you have a first aid kit packed?"_

_"I was a volunteer for two years when I was in high school. We help our school raise funds to help a community."_

_"That was awesome. It's my first time to do this."_

_"Really? Isn't it that your family supports a lot of charities?"_

_"Yeah, we give them money to hire helpers."_

_"Oh..."_

_"But when I become King, this is what I want to do. I want to personally help the people."_

_"That's a very nice goal."_

_"And I want to do it with you."_

I smiled and hugged him, _"Me too."_

_"You're going to be my Queen someday, you know."_

I chuckled and just kissed his cheek.

Nick and I got up after a while, and picked up the two kids.

_"Can I still play?"_ asked Hera.

_"There's no way I would let you play after you got injured, sweetie."_

_"But you'll only have 9 members," _she was right.

_"I'll play for both of us,"_ said Daniel proudly.

I smiled, how sweet, _"That's a good gentleman Daniel, thank you,"_ I turned to Hera, _"see? Daniel would play for you! You could still watch and Nick would carry you everywhere!"_ I smirked as I looked towards Nick.

He groaned, _"You're going to pay for this later,"_ and I just laughed.

The four of us went back to the game area and I'm happy to know that we're still leading. I want us to win because these kids deserve those grocery items to take home for their families.

Hera stayed with us on the sidelines and I can't help but smile whenever I turn and see Nick and her talking while he's carrying her. I think he would be a good father.

Two more games were held and I'm proud to say that we won! The kids took their prizes and the four of us went into the tent to get their prepared lunch. Each was given a paper bag with a juice pack, piece of banana, cupcake, and Styrofoam in it, filled with one piece roasted chicken, rice and vegetables. We circled them around and we stayed in the inner circle facing towards them, having our sandwiches as we let them eat their lunch. I could stay here and help these kids, they are amazing and they deserve more in their lives.

After eating, I took a paper bag with me that was placed beside my bag, _"Wait, guys! Before we part ways, I just want to say that we want to thank you for being here today. We're so happy to have such little angels like you, you are all very special to us and I hope you strive hard to reach your dreams."_

All the kids smiled, Nick, Demi and Joe applauded.

I took out a piece of the stuff we made for our team as a remembrance; it's a personalized eco-friendly tote bag with, _"Demi Joe Miley Nick loves you"_ message written in metallic colored markers with glitters and a few scrapbooking materials to design it.

_"This is a tote bag we designed especially for all of you, we all spent our nights finishing these stuff and I hope you appreciate them,"_ I then took out three notebooks and three pencils, _"these stuff are just basic school supplies and we gave you 3 for each of them because it means I love you,"_ I put back the notebooks and pencils and pulled out a zip lock from the bag, _"this is called spirit kit... In this zip lock, you will find cotton balls, safety pins, rubber bands, sponge bob band aids, two travel packs of tissue, five pennies, balloon, and Hershey's hugs and kisses. Each one represents a value. The first one is the soft fuzzy cotton ball to rub when you need to remember the gentleness of a human heart."_

Nick took the zip lock and pointed to the rubber bands, _"__The rubber bands are to remind you that you are flexible and can stretch to fit just about any demand or challenge."_

Nick passed the zip lock to Demi and she pointed to the band-aids, _"The band-aids are to remind you that, even though there may be times when you feel hurt for what you are trying to do, you will heal and be even stronger."_  
>Demi passed the zip lock to Joe and he pointed towards the tissues, <em>"The two tissues; one for you and one for your best friend, partner or just friend when you have faced a tough time together and need some mutual support."<em>_  
><em>Joe passed the zip lock back to Demi and she pointed to the safety pins, "_The safety pins are to remind you that you are bright and sharp and very important,"_ she then pointed to the five pennies, _"These f__ive pennies are to remind you of the song called "Five Little Pennies". In the song, one penny was to dream on, one was to wish on, one was for dancing, and one was to love on. The song ends with these words; 'There are just five little pennies, but with these five pennies you'll be a millionaire' it's very inspiring."__  
><em>Demi handed the zip lock back to Nick and he pointed at the deflated balloon, _"The balloon is to celebrate your accomplishments!"__  
><em>He gave back the zip lock to me, _"And last but not least, Hershey's Hugs and Kisses when you need them!"_

I sighed happily as we handed each one of them a tote bag. They all smiled, hugged us and said thank you a lot of times, and it felt heart-warming. We inflated each of their worm balloons and cheered for our victory.

Someone tugged the hem of my shirt and I turned to see the girl, Katie who accidentally stepped on Hera's shoe lace at the game.

"_Hello Ms. Miley, I'm so sorry about the incident a while ago. I would like to say sorry to Hera,"_ she said shyly.

I knelt down to her level and I smiled at her, _"It's okay, did Tina made you go here?"_

"_No, I went here by myself. I don't like her."_

I chuckled and gave her my worm balloon, _"Here, take this and go talk to Hera."_

I watched as Katie talked to Hera and Daniel and I smiled dumbly.

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

It's time for goodbye, Hera was the last one to hug me and she whispered, _"Thanks Prince Nicholas."_

I chuckled, "How did you know that?"

"I saw you on the television one time."

"Well, you're the only one who knows me."

"Do your friends know that too?"

"Of course."

"Is Miley your girlfriend? It's pretty obvious."

"Yeah."

"Is she a princess?"

"Not really, but she's my princess."

_"That's sweet,"_ she smiled, _"Would you come back? All four of you?"_

_"Sure"_

_"I'll wait for ya."_

I kissed Hera's cheek, _"Be a good girl..."_

We watched as the ten kids walked away with their parents. All four of us didn't help but get teary eyes. I held Miley's hand as we went inside the bus and she leaned on my shoulder with a smile on her face.

_"It felt good to help,"_ said Miley.

_"Yeah, I'm glad I did it with you, you're amazing. I think you would be a good princess."_

_"Really?" _she said excitingly.

_"Yeah,"_ I placed a kiss on her lips, _"I love you baby."_

_"I love you too," _she whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you really liked this chapter! I worked on it last night from 10pm to nearly 1am. Hahaha! Yeah, I worked on it non-stop. It's funny because I'm having writer's block since Sunday and then ideas suddenly poofed in my mind all at once after listening to some love songs. LOL. Cheesy, I know hahaha! But I already have an outline for both of my stories, now. I just gotta write it. =] <strong>

**AND THE SPIRIT KIT wasn't an original. I found it online. LOL**

**I know that my heart beats for love is originally about equality and stuff, but it has two meanings for me. One is about the equality and gay rights and one is about just struggling to show love even though people are trying to tear you down (more of like her LIFE. Lol) =]**

**THANKS for the awesome reviews!**

**_shmileysmiler – yeah, I really liked your idea about having Selena in chapter 18 haha! You guessed chapter 22 right! Haha THANK YOU! =]_**

**_LetItRainx3, 0o-ThisIsMe-o0, neecee, NickJisoffmychain2828, XoXSweetestXoX, giryl1015, Julia, beauty0102, teammileyXD- THANK YOU! =]_**

**_Lulu – yes, me too, she's a lot like Demi in this story. LOL but it's just to spice everything up and see Miley in a new perspective. =] she was always the tough kind of girl so I made her vulnerable in this story. =] THANK YOU!_**

**_Lifeswhatyoumakeit101 – thanks, that's my goal, to make this story unique ; ] and yeah, Selena has a new role in my stories now! LOL =)) THANK YOU! =]_**

**_amyl0awrence – thank you! Hahaha I hope you liked Selena's new roles in my stories. LOL I'm not gonna say what will happen to her. LOL hahaha and thank you for your last review! That really means a lot to me. =] Well, my goal is to make unique stories, I mean, I try to make them different hahaha! =] THANK YOU!_**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MILEY'S SMOKING? I THINK NICK CAN TAME HER =))) LOL I HONESTLY DOOOOOO… lalalalala hahahahaha! But anyway, I don't like her smoking, it's bad for her. But I TRUST HER WELL ENOUGH TO MAKE PROPER DECISIONS and I KNOW SHE'LL STOP. =]**

**RADIATE LOVE!**

**Follow me teresaloves2lol I follow back =]**

**REVIEWS PLEASE =]**

**_xonileylooover_**


	24. I'll stand by you

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 24: ****I'll stand by you**

_**Oh why you look so sad**__**  
><strong>__**The tears are in your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**Come on and come to me now**__**  
><strong>__**Don't be ashamed to cry**__**  
><strong>__**Let me see you through**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I've seen the dark side too**___

___**When the night falls on you**__**  
><strong>__**You don't know what to do**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing you confess**__**  
><strong>__**Could make me love you less**_

_**I'll stand by you**__**  
><strong>__**I'll stand by you**__**  
><strong>__**Won't let nobody hurt you**__**  
><strong>__**I'll stand by you**__**  
><strong>__**Take me in into you darkest hour**__**  
><strong>__**And I'll never desert you**__**  
><strong>__**I'll stand by you**___

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

Being a third year student in college isn't that bad; if you're not a prince. My father scheduled another "date" with Princess Selena and I hate it, I'm going to miss my classes again. It's today and I really don't want to go but do I have a choice? We're going to have a nice birthday lunch for my grandmother, the Queen at the palace. My father wants me to take Princess Selena and show everyone that the Princess and I are spending time together.

I opened my eyes and saw my angel sleeping peacefully in front of me. I hate to do this but I have to, so my father won't get suspicious.

I sighed, leaned in and kissed my girlfriend's hand, _"Mi... Wake up..."_ I leaned in again and kissed her lips lightly but she stayed asleep, _"Wake up, baby..."_

She slowly opened her eyes and then she snuggled to my chest.

_"I'm not feeling good."_

_"What's wrong baby?"_

_"I'm feeling dizzy and cold."_

I touched her forehead, _"You're warm. I'll get the thermometer." _

I got the thermometer, checked her temperature and found out that she has a fever. I gave her a medicine and sat beside her on the bed. I caressed her hair gently as I lean down to kiss her.

_"I think you should stay in bed today." _

_"Mmm-kay"_

_"Do you want me to carry you to your room?"_

_"I like it here in your bed."_

_"Okay,"_ I kissed her head, _"I'll just take a bath, okay?"_

I went inside my bathroom, took a bath, and wore clothes. I smiled as I saw my Princess lying asleep in my bed, and I heard a knock on the door, I opened it and saw Demi.

_"The car is here, is she gonna be okay?"_

_"Yeah, just give me a minute."_

_"Okay"_

I closed the door and walked towards the bed. I sat beside my sleeping girlfriend and I caressed her beautiful hair. I leaned down and kissed her ear, _"I'm leaving..."_

Her eyes slowly opened but closed again as I sealed her lips with mine, I moved my lips over hers and slipped my tongue in her mouth as we kissed. She opened her eyes again with pleading ones, _"Stay..."_

I sighed and caressed her hair, _"I have to be there, Mi."_

_"Please? Would you please stay with me? Choose me over her."_

I hate it how Miley always goes like this when she's sick, she's so emotional.

I just shrugged and continued caressing her cheeks, _"Baby, you don't know how the media and my father could be cruel; I don't want you to get hurt. I'm trying to protect you. I love you, okay? Just please understand that I'm doing this for you."_

I took her in my arms and held her tight, _"I love you more than anything in the world. You mean the world to me."_

She smiled at me, _"I love you too... I'm sorry at how I burst out like that. You know how I get emotional when I'm sick."_

_"It's okay, baby. I just want you to know that I'll protect you from anything. I mean, I wish I could also protect you from being sick, but other than that, I'll protect you from anything that might hurt you."_

"_Thank you,"_ she said as she hugged me tight.

"_I'll call you later, sweetie."_

I kissed her again and I left the room.

* * *

><p>We're going to have the lunch celebration in an hour so I've decided to call Miley because I know I won't be able to call her when we start eating.<p>

"_Hello?"_ she groggily said into the receiver.

"_It's me, baby… How are you?"_

"_Still feeling sick, I'm still in bed. I haven't gone out of bed since I woke up."_

"_You gotta eat, baby."_

"_I will, once I feel a bit better. What time are you going to be here?"_

"_I don't know. After our appearance here in the palace, I have to take Princess Selena around town."_

"_I miss you already. Would you come home earlier?"_

"_I'll try my best to come home early, baby."_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too, baby. Promise me that you'll eat, okay? I think Joe and Demi would be there at lunch, so I'm kinda relieved that you'll have some company."_

"_Yeah, Demi called, they're on their way here. They bought me some noodles and chocolate cake."_

"_That's good. Take care of yourself, okay? I gotta go now."_

"_Okay, bye."_

"_Bye"_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

Joe and Demi arrived at the house 10 minutes after Nick called me. Joe helped me get up and walk to the living room to have some warm soup and eat my sweet chocolate cake. Here I am, sitting on the couch, hugging my knees, waiting for my food to be given to me. I soon felt a nice warm blanket being placed around my body. I turned around and saw Joe smiling at me as he made me warm with the blanket.

"_Feeling better?" _he asked.

"_Yes, thank you Joe."_

Demi sat beside me on the couch, holding a bowl of noodles that they bought on a Chinese restaurant. She scooped some noodles with the fork and blew on it.

"_Demz, you don't have to spoon-feed me,"_ I joked.

She just smiled and fed me the noodles, _"I told Nick to take home some of the palace's different flavors of cheesecakes in return of taking care of you for the day."_

I chuckled and shook my head, _"I knew it!"_

"_And besides, now I have a reason to ditch the rest of my classes because everything's been terrible since this morning,"_ she said as she fed me again.

"_What happened?" _

"_You don't wanna know. You're lucky that you didn't get to go to class."_

"_Really? Now I'm getting curious,"_ I whined.

* * *

><p>After having some lunch, I went back to Nick's room, sat on top of the bed and hugged on his pillow, wishing it was him because I could really smell him in it.<p>

After a while of just reading one of his books, I fell back on the bed for a nice slumber. I woke up after a few hours and found a nice bouquet of flowers on the bed beside me. I picked the card and it read, "_Get well soon my Princess. I love you - Nick"_ I smiled instantly and took the bouquet of red, pink and white carnations in my hands. Carnations are my most favorite flowers ever.

* * *

><p>I was reading Nick's book around five in the afternoon, Demi just checked on me a few minutes ago, so now I'm here just by myself with Nick's blanket wrapped around me. The door opened and I almost died in shock when I saw Nick enter the room. I just sat here in his bed, staring him up and down, not believing that he's already here. I thought he would be home around eight or nine in the evening.<p>

"_Mi…"_ he said as he climbed on the bed and sat beside me.

I scooted closer to him and got myself snuggled on his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me as if we've been apart for a few years.

"_I thought you're going to be home around eight,"_ I finally said.

"_I convinced Selena to fake a stomachache so we could both go home, so that I could take care of my sick girlfriend."_

"_I love you!" _I said out loud as I explode in joyfulness.

He kissed my forehead and held me tight as he whispered, _"I love you too"_ in my ear.

"_Did you get some cheesecake for Demi?"_

"_Yeah, and I got you my mom's famous soup too!"_

I sighed happily as we talked and he just held me in his arms, making me comfortable in my weak state.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeah! Selena is in our side now! ;P hahaha Miley always gets sick. LOL anyway, I hope you liked my double update. PLEASE REVIEW =]<strong>

_**XoXSweetestXoX, Julia, shmileysmiler – THANK YOU! =]**_

_**xonileylooover**_


	25. Everything I do, I do it for you

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 25: ****Everything I do, I do it for you**

_**Look into my eyes, you will see**__**  
><strong>__**What you mean to me**__**  
><strong>__**Search your heart, search your soul**__**  
><strong>__**And when you find me there**__**  
><strong>__**You'll search no more**___

___**Don't tell me, it's not worth tryin' for**__**  
><strong>__**You can't tell me, it's not worth dyin' for**__**  
><strong>__**You know it's true**__**  
><strong>__**Everything I do, I do it for you**_

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

It's our fourth year in college and tomorrow is me and Nick's third year anniversary but he wanted to celebrate it tonight so we could wait for it and greet each other _"Happy anniversary"_ at twelve midnight. We're only planning a nice dinner together and read some books afterwards while listening to love songs until twelve midnight.

Nick had sent me and Demi over to the supermarket around five in the afternoon to buy Parmesan cheese, four small cake candles and some wine, but we ended up going to the mall instead. I looked at Demi, super confused.

"_I thought we're going to the supermarket?"_

She sighed, _"Okay, I promised Nick to come with you and buy you a nice dress for your anniversary dinner tonight."_

"_But my dress is okay,"_ I complained.

"_I'm just obeying his orders, Mi. Just come with me and we'll find you a nice dress. He gave me three hundred for your dress."_

"_What's in it for you?"_

"_A hundred for me!" _she said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and walked with her to the mall.

"_But what about the things he's asking me to buy?"_ I asked again.

"_Oh, that's just to cover everything up and get rid of you so the guy could give you a surprise."_

"_I will throw a party if we go home and the house is still intact. I mean, with Joe and Nick, cooking? They could set the house on fire!"_

After trying on a few dresses, I finally decided to pick this pretty pink cocktail dress that features a sweetheart neckline on a fitted bodice, accented with embellished bust and bow.

Demi paid for the dress and we happily walked back to the car. I'm really excited to what Nick made for me for our anniversary.

* * *

><p>We got inside the house; I was impressed that they didn't burn the house down. Anyway, the lights were dimmed and red carnations were scattered on the floor, leading to my room. I hugged Demi and sighed as I picked up each of the carnations on my way to my room. I nervously turned the knob and I was engulfed in a very romantic scenery.<p>

Almost every sides of my bedroom got filled with heart-shaped balloons in pink, white, red and purple colors, Carnation petals were scattered on top of my bed, heart-shaped post it notes filled my flat screen television, _"I LOVE YOU MILEY"_ was written on the mirror of my vanity with a pink lipstick, a new round table with two chairs were set beside my bed with delicious food on top of the table cooked by Nick, a sweet greeting card sat on top of my side table together with three boxes of chocolates and candies, and a new picture frame that holds the sweetest picture of me and Nick together where we're kissing. Scented candles illuminated and filled the whole room, and there, I look at the man behind it all, sitting in front of an electronic piano, smiling at me.

"_You look so beautiful,"_ said Nick.

"_Thank you"_

"_Did you like it?"_ asked Nick.

"_I love it!" _I sighed happily and I walked towards him. He made me sit beside him in front of the piano, _"I didn't know you play the piano."_

"_I had lessons when I was six years old. I never played piano that much, but I really want you to hear this song, it's a cover but it really means a lot to me. I've been practicing this over and over last summer."_

"_Go on, play it for me."_

He smiled and I watched in amazement as his fingers tapped gracefully on the black and white keys. He sang the words to the song, _"Everything I do by Bryan Adams"_ and I listened very carefully as my eyes welled up with tears.

_**Look into my eyes, you will see**__**  
><strong>__**What you mean to me**__**  
><strong>__**Search your heart, search your soul**__**  
><strong>__**And when you find me there**__**  
><strong>__**You'll search no more**___

___**Don't tell me, it's not worth tryin' for**__**  
><strong>__**You can't tell me, it's not worth dyin' for**__**  
><strong>__**You know it's true**__**  
><strong>__**Everything I do, I do it for you**___

_**Look into your heart, you will find**__**  
><strong>__**There's nothin' there to hide**__**  
><strong>__**Take me as I am, take my life**__**  
><strong>__**I would give it all, I would sacrifice**___

___**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for**__**  
><strong>__**I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more**__**  
><strong>__**You know it's true**__**  
><strong>__**Everything I do, I do it for you, oh yeah**___

___**There's no love, like your love**__**  
><strong>__**And no other could give more love**__**  
><strong>__**There's nowhere, unless you're there**__**  
><strong>__**All the time, all the way yeah**___

___**Look into your heart baby**__**  
><strong>__**Oh yeah**___

___**Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**__**  
><strong>__**I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more**___

___**Yeah I would fight for you**__**  
><strong>__**I'd lie for you**__**  
><strong>__**Walk the wire for you**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah I'd die for you**___

___**You know it's true**__**  
><strong>__**Everything I do, ohh, I do it for you**__**  
><strong>_

I cried hard like a baby as I hugged him and kissed him with everything in me. When the kiss ended, I kept my forehead close to his' and I whispered, _"Thank you. I love you so much," to him. He wiped my tears and said, "I love you too,"_ to me.

We just stayed there with my head resting on his shoulder as we press some piano keys.

"_I'm hungry,"_ I said to Nick while giggling and he smiled and kissed my lips gently.

We had a candle light dinner. The food tasted great and I really meant it. Nick was really improving.

After the dinner, Nick pulled out this small box and opened it. It revealed a ring, a beautiful ring, a beautiful and very expensive white gold ring that glistens with three pink sapphire stones that made up a heart and white diamonds surrounded the half of the ring. It is breath-taking.

"_This is ring symbolizes my everlasting love for you. I promise that no matter what happens, I'll love you until the day I die and nothing would change my love for you, that I would marry you one day and you're gonna be my one and only princess and the queen of my heart,"_ he said as he slipped the ring on my ring finger. I sighed happily and said I love you and thank you to him again as I hugged him tight.

After gushing over the ring, Nick brought our chairs towards the flat screen filled with love notes written in heart-shaped post-its. Nick gave me a small box to place the hearts after reading of it. Nick said that it's a hundred and it's basically 100 things he loves about me. I read them one by one and we would laugh when I read something silly but over-all, everything was good and sweet.

Here are some of the things he said that I love the most:

"_I love the way you look in my eyes sincerely."_

"_I love your hair even though you cut it short one time, you still looked beautiful."_

"_I love how you get insecure because in that way, I get to tell you how much I love you and how beautiful you are."_

"_I love your laugh, it's very unique and it makes me laugh too."_

"_I love your adorable smile. My whole world shines when I see you smile."_

"_I love how you still look beautiful when you cry."_

"_I love how you kiss me like there's no tomorrow."_

"_I love your patience when you teach me when we cook."_

"_I love how I could easily know you're upset because I love to hug you and make you feel good."_

"_I love your flaws because it reminds me that you're a human being, but you're perfect in my eyes no matter what."_

"_I love your touch and your gentle massages."_

"_I love how you understand me."_

"_I love that you are mine."_

"_I love that you love me not just because I'm a Prince."_

"_I love your sense of humor. You always make me smile."_

"_I love it when I watch you sleep because you look like an angel."_

"_Even though you get emotional at random times, I still love you."_

"_I love the way you say you love me."_

"_I love you just the way you are."_

When everything was finished, we changed into our comfortable sleeping clothes, blew all the candles, and we lay together in my bed to watch a movie I picked. We waited for twelve midnight and greeted each other when the clock strike twelve and we kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohkayyy, they're seniors now. College would end soon and trouble will come. ; ] I got the next chapter half written so, just REVIEW a lot. =] I might post it later if you're lucky.<strong>

**I'm not gonna give hints on this one. LOL we're getting super near to the turning point of this story =]**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**_THANK YOU shmileysmiler, TeamMiley4Ever, LetItRainx3, NickJisoffmychain2828, Neecee, skatergurl2789, XoXSweetestXoX, teammileyXD for making me reach 200+ reviews! =]_**

**I LOVE ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! YOU ARE SO AWESOME!**

**Follow me at twitter teresaloves2lol (private/where I update) or teresalovesMC1123 (public account I just made so I could tweet Miley and tell her how much I love her. Lol)**

**I made an album for long live. Miley's dresses/ the promise ring/blue sapphire barrette/glass slippers **

**I'm trying to find nice suits for Nick, but I don't know how to choose. LOL **

**I have the ALBUM on my website check it out: **

**xomyheartbeatsforlove . webs . com / apps / photos / album ? albumid = 12023611 remove spaces**

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	26. If you're not the one

**AN: I bet you didn't expect this but this is slightly M-rated =]**

* * *

><p><strong>LONG LIVE<strong>

**Chapter 26: ****If you're not the one**_**  
><strong>_

_**If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?**__**  
><strong>__**If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?**__**  
><strong>__**If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?**__**  
><strong>__**If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?**_

_**I never know what the future brings**__**  
><strong>__**But I know you're here with me now**__**  
><strong>__**We'll make it through and I hope**__**  
><strong>__**You are the one I share my life with**_

_**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**__**  
><strong>__**If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?**__**  
><strong>__**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

Tomorrow is our graduation, the day I've been dreading to come because it means that Nick and I won't be together everyday anymore. I lay in Nick's arms, it's eleven in the evening and I haven't fallen asleep yet. I'm scared of what the future holds. We could never tell what would happen next. Nick could fall out of love with me anytime.

I felt a hand caress my cheek soothingly; I looked up and saw Nick's concerned eyes. All my anxiousness got washed away with just a simple look in the eyes.

_"You okay?"_ asked Nick.

_"Promise me that you won't fall out of love with me."_

Nick brushed the worriness that showed on my face and he kissed me tenderly, "I would never fall out of love with you."

He pulled me closer to him and he held me tight, whispered how much he loves me until I fell asleep smiling, being the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

><p>The next day went on like a blur, we graduated and there were lots of media around the school grounds and Nick's dad is here so Nick and I can't get together, Princess Carol was there too and she congratulated me.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked in Nick's graduation party with Demi and Joe. Today they're hosting Nick's official graduation party in a very expensive hotel in town, all of his batch mates were invited, but tonight, I gotta act like just a friend of Nick, not his girlfriend. We stepped in the room filled with royal party goers and a few of our batch mates. I didn't expect the royal people would be like this, I thought they don't have fun like this, you know, I thought it would be a semi-formal party. Anyway, I saw Nick and we walked up to him.<p>

_"Hey,"_ he said as he kissed my cheek and whispered, "You look absolutely beautiful and sexy in that little red dress of yours."

"Thank you"

He squeezed my hand before turning to greet Joe and Demi. We got ushered to our table and we sat there with some of our classmates. The party started, there were a lot of speeches, singing and dancing. I can't help but notice the girl accompanying my Nicky, the name is Princess Beatriz, she's known as his childhood friend, I think I would be a lot more comfortable if it was Princess Selena but Nick said that she's not available. The girl followed him around like a puppy and I'm getting annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

The party ended an hour ago, so here I am, driving home to our flat with Miley. Demi and Joe already vacated our flat this morning so it's left to Miley and I tonight. I can't help but notice Miley's silence and it's bothering me so much.

_"Miley, you okay?"_ I asked gently.

She answered a cold _"Yes"_

_"I know you're not. What's the problem?"_

_"Why don't you guess it?"_

_"Miley, I don't want to play games."_

_"Really? You were flirting with every girl all night! You danced with me once! Only once! And then you ignored me!"_

_"Miley, you know they can't see us together that much, right?" _

_"Stop the car"_

_"What?"_

_"Stop the damn car!"_

I stopped the car. Miley opened the door and went out. I got out of the car too and ran towards Miley.

_"Miley! Please get in the car,"_ I pleaded.

I pulled her in my arms and felt weak when I saw her crying. I just held her and caressed her hair.

_"Please get in the car. I don't want you to get hurt. We don't need to talk if you want to. Just please, let me drive you home."_

She turned in my arms and buried her face in my chest as she kept crying. My heart broke at this moment; she must've been really hurt to act like this. Most girls would snob their boyfriends at incidents like this, but she didn't. She broke down her walls and I realized what had I done to her. She got vulnerable, yet she still let herself in my embrace. I held her tight and kissed her forehead, afraid that if I don't, she'd doubt my love for her.

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry if I hurt you. I love you so much. Just don't go. I'll let you sleep in your own room tonight, just come home with me, please? I love you,"_ I said in teary eyes.

She sniffled, _"I do, too."_

_"I know you do."_

She looked so helpless and it made my heart ache. I caressed her hair gently and led her to the car. I opened the door for her and helped her get inside. I ran to the opposite side of the car and got inside to drive again.

When we got in the house and into the room, I quickly gathered my pillow and clothes. I know I've got my mattress already donated yesterday but I'd take the couch if that would make Miley feel better.

_"What are you doing?"_ she asked as she studied my actions.

_"I'll sleep on the couch tonight."_

_"No, please, I'm still mad but please stay here. You know that I won't be able to sleep."_

There it goes the vulnerability again, making my heart ache. She wanted me to stay with her even though she's mad.

_"Okay then, I'll sleep on the floor."_

I made myself comfortable on the floor and tried to get some sleep.

Few hours later, I woke up with a sound of a faint cry. I got up and saw my Miley sitting on the bed, hugging her knees, and crying.

_"Nicky..."_

I got up and held her in my arms. Her arms wrapped tightly around me and it felt heartbreaking to see her so vulnerable.

_"Mi, baby, what's wrong?"_

_"I'm so sorry for being mad at you. Don't leave me."_

_"Shhh, I'm right here baby. Where is this coming from? I'm not leaving you. I love you."_

_"I had a very bad dream."_

_"I'll never leave you; you're my one and only love."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too. Forever and always."_

I stayed there for a while, just letting her cry on my chest. I motioned to get up but she pulled me tight that it wrenched my heart to see her so weak.

_"Don't go..."_

_"I'll just get you some water."_

She pulled my arm and hugged me tight. A tear fell from my eye. It was then I realized how broken my Miley was. It was heart shattering and I can't help but cry at how our relationship is hurting her.

_"It's okay my princess, I'm here, I'm right here. I love you, princess."_

_"Don't ever leave me."_

_"I will never leave you or hurt you, I love you."_

_"I don't want your wealth, your throne, I don't wanna be a princess, I just want you, only you."_

_"You have all of me, Mi. You have all of me."_

_**If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?**__**  
><strong>__**If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?**__**  
><strong>__**If you're not for me, then why does this distance name my life?**__**  
><strong>__**If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?**_

_**I don't know why you're so far away**__**  
><strong>__**But I know that this much is true**__**  
><strong>__**We'll make it through and I hope**__**  
><strong>__**You are the one I share my life with**_

_**And I wish that you could be the one I die with**__**  
><strong>__**And I pray that you're the one I build my home with**__**  
><strong>__**I hope I love you all my life**_

Few minutes later, we were kissing and touching each other. My hand made its way in her pajama bottoms, touching a territory that I haven't gone before. I buried my face on her neck as I worked my fingers down there, making her moan and buck her hips.

After a while, I took off her shirt and jammies and she took off mine, it left us both in our underwear. I'm going to do this, if this is the only way I'll be able to show her I truly love her and make her feel specially mine. I want to make-up for all the hurt I've given her and make her feel that I truly am hers. I have no experience at all but I'm working with my instincts, making myself be aware of how to bring her to a state of bliss, experimenting with her touching her body and watching her reactions. I kept doing what makes her pant and moan hard over and over again. I experimented with her body, not leaving even an inch untouched. I had explored everything and learned that she loves it when I pay attention to her chest, she loves it whenever I'd nibble her neck and her lower tummy, she loves it when I kiss her there on the most sensitive part of her body.

She was about to return the favor to me but I stopped her and told her that it's all about her tonight, that she should just lie down and enjoy everything as I show her how much I love her in a new way.

She wrapped her arms around me as I took her innocence. I kissed her and made her feel beautiful to ease the pain as I slowly moved. Her face only showed amusement and pleasure as I took her whole body and invaded it with my rather large size, making her all mine. Her eyes rolled and her mouth slightly ajar as I pushed farther inside her, giving her my everything. I felt the blood pump through my veins, and the pleasure I get from our joined bodies.

_"Are you hurt, princess?"_

_"Not anymore, it feels so good."_

Being one with my one and only love is the best thing I've ever felt, we're like missing puzzle piece that fit perfectly together. She had this beautiful smile on her face as I pleased my girl. I smiled and kissed her as I thrust into her, holding her tight. She kept moaning and shaking as I held her and loved her. I kept whispering "I love you" in her ear. She asked me to go faster and I did what she said, earning cries of pleasure from my girl.

I kept telling her how good it felt to do this to her, to show her how I love her. I kept moaning her name, kept saying that I love her, and that she's so beautiful. Her moans were music to my ears, so pleasing. She told me she loves me too, and that I make her feel floating in heaven every time I move my hips towards hers. I saw tears fall from her eyes as we finished and I wiped them.

_"It's okay baby. I love you."_

We tried to catch our breaths. I placed a sweet kiss on her lips as we panted for air.

_"Are you okay, Mi?"_

_"I feel perfect."_

I held her tightly, securely in my arms and looked in her eyes, still in a daze.

_"I love you so much my Princess Destiny..."_

_"I love you too my prince Nicholas. I'm sorry for doubting you."_

I kissed her lips tenderly.

_"Shhh, forget that... I love you."_

I held her tight and lay on my back, keeping her on top of me, with our bodies still as one.

_"Goodnight, baby girl."_

_"Goodnight," she murmured. _

I ran my fingers through her hair as I stared at the beauty in front of me. I just made love with this lady and fell more in love with her. It made me realize how lucky I am to have her here with me. I can see myself with Miley as we both grow old. I am certain that I found the one I want to spend my life with. I don't care about what people would think. I love Miley and I'll marry her and be with her forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ohkaaaayyy, tell me what you think! REVIEWS PLEASE! ; ] LOL =)))<strong>

** I did my best to make the love scene simple without details. LOL I really did =)) but MORE to come =] hahaha  
><strong>

**thanks for the reviews =]  
><strong>

_**xonileylooover**_


	27. I just want you to know who I am

**AN: M-rated chapter =] LOL don't say I didn't warn yaaaaa! =]**

* * *

><p><strong>LONG LIVE<strong>

**Chapter 27: ****I just want you to know who I am**

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**__**  
><strong>__**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't want to go home right now**_

_**And all I can taste is this moment**__**  
><strong>__**And all I can breathe is your life**__**  
><strong>__**Cause sooner or later it's over**__**  
><strong>__**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**__**  
><strong>__**When everything's made to be broken**__**  
><strong>__**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**__**  
><strong>__**Or the moment of truth in your lies**__**  
><strong>__**When everything seems like the movies**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah you bleed just to know your alive**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**__**  
><strong>__**When everything's made to be broken**__**  
><strong>__**I just want you to know who I am**_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV <strong>

I opened my eyes the next day and instantly smiled at the beauty in front of me. I ran my fingers through her hair and pressed my lips on her forehead. I love to wake up everyday and spend every morning staring at this precious girl in front of me.

Last night was the best night of my life, I could clearly remember the pleasure we've gone through. She was breathtaking, one of a kind, and very special.

My thoughts got interrupted with the sound of my ringtone blasting in the room. I stretched my arm out to reach my phone, my dad's calling, so I answered the call.

_"I need a talk with you today,"_ said dad.

_"What time?"_

_"Now"_

_"Now isn't a good time."_

_"It's very important. Come here at seven."_

The call got ended and I got annoyed than ever. But all my worries got washed away when I looked into my girlfriend's sleeping state. I buried my fingers in her hair and kissed her gently before I untangled myself from her arms and legs. I made my way to the bathroom, I took a quick bath and wore a polo shirt and nice pants. I went back in the room and saw my Miley still asleep.

I smiled at her and went in the kitchen to cook her a quick breakfast and I left her a note that I would meet my dad and I'll come back immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

I opened my eyes and saw a pair of brown eyes staring at me. I felt a sweet kiss on my lips and I could feel his hand holding one of my breasts lovingly, just feeling it. I noticed how tense he is and I caressed his curls gently.

_"You're back. Good morning..."_

_"Good morning,"_ he replied as he tried to smile.

_"Everything okay, baby?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"You look tensed..."_ I said as I caressed his tight jaw to smooth it out.

_"I just got pissed at my dad; he's getting on my nerves."_

_"I could make everything better,"_ I said as I kissed his ear, _"Would you stay with me here until Friday?" _he asked suddenly.

I furrowed my eyebrows, _"Is there something wrong?"_

_"I just want to spend the next two days alone with you." _

_"Alright..."_ I smiled as I lay him back on the bed and whispered in his ear, _"I enjoyed last night; you are so amazing. Let me be the one to do everything now."_

I pressed my lips on his' and his hand ran up and down on my back and sent shivers down my spine. I kissed his neck and bit on it as I push my hand in his shirt and drag my nails over his abs and it made him moan. I took off his shirt and marveled at his chest and abs, I showered his body with kisses, loving the sound of his moans and pleas. His pants and underwear got discarded soon and here I am on my knees, doing a thing I thought I couldn't do. It just felt right when I heard his ragged moans, encouraging me not to stop because he likes what I'm doing. I like what I'm doing too, it felt so intimate and it gave us a different connection. I love having the power to make him beg for more. I climbed up to his head and smashed my lips on his mouth, giving him a hot sensual kiss. I then sat up and we both moaned as I joined our bodies as one, it didn't hurt anymore, all I could feel was never ending pleasure as I moved myself and his hands adored my naked body. We both released ragged moans and pants as I pleased him with my amateur skills. My body is burning with desire, wanting more and more as I thrust against him. It felt new to me, it released the animal in me, making me act wild and free and yell words I thought I wouldn't be able to say. Nick was holding me by the waist, keeping his eyes on me as I gave myself to him. The way his eyes roll and his mouth slightly turn open time after time, turned me on, making me want to go faster until I make him scream. And I did. I made him scream my name when we both reached our peak. I collapsed on top of him and he held me tight in his arms as my breath hitched, my body got hit by spasms and my toes curled in delight.

_"I love you, Nick."_

_"I love you too, Mi."_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

I watched my angel sleep again in my arms. I lay both of us sideways so now I'm watching her sleep. The memories of last night and this morning filled my mind. I loved seeing her reactions everytime we make love, she always seems so surprised at everything, and how her body, her beautiful body shakes everytime I do her. I love how she trembles when I touch her, how she moans when she takes me in her mouth, how she holds her breath when I thrust in her. She's amazing and I could never ask for more than this angel I'm holding in my arms.

_"I love you, Nicky," _she said in her sleep and I smiled and kissed her softly, _"I love you too, princess."_

She slept for two hours, her eyes opened around eleven in the morning and she noticed my anxiousness.

_"I'm scared to lose you,"_ I said as I let her touch the side of my face.

She smiled and shook her head, _"You'll always have all of me."_

* * *

><p>I helped Miley pack her things when we finished eating lunch. I told her I'm going to take her somewhere beautiful. I called my mom to get me a private jet and yacht when Miley was asleep.<p>

My driver drove us to the airport so now, we're here in my private jet. I made sure that no one would recognize us in the airports we're going to depart and arrive so I wore a hat and fake mustache, and it made Miley laugh.

_"Where are we going?"_ asked Miley for the thousandth time.

I buckled her seat belt and kissed her forehead, "_I told you, I'm not going to tell you."_

_"Not even a hint?"_ she pouted her lower lip.

_"Nope, just wait, Mi."_

The whole plane ride was full of cuddling, kissing, and just listening to music. We arrived at the airport in Tanzania and got driven to the pier. I helped Miley on the yacht and we got inside and cuddled on the bed there. I entwined our fingers and Miley smiled, eyeing the promise ring I gave her. I caressed her face and kissed her forehead.

_"Being in this yacht turns me on," _said Miley.

So, minutes later, we were doing it on a bed; in a yacht. She held onto my back and dug her nails as she whimpered in pleasure. I kissed her and I didn't stop except when air was needed. I held her in my arms afterwards and kissed her hair as we regained our strengths.

_"Oh my God, we just made love in a yacht," _she said as reality hit her and I just chuckled.

* * *

><p>We are close to our destination. I held Miley's hand and led her outside the yacht. It's already dark; perfect.<p>

_"Look there," _I said as I pointed to a faint group of lights from a small island emerging from the dark surrounding. I wrapped an arm around her and held her close to me. She just stared at the island, speechless.

_"This is where we're going to be for the next two days, Mi."_

_"It's beautiful."_

_"It's our private island called Mnemba Island. We're exactly in Tanzania, Africa."_

_"Are you sure it's okay for us to stay here?"_

I caressed her face, _"Yes. Don't worry about a thing."_

_"Thank you... For everything..."_

_"I love you. I would do anything for you."_

_"I love you too. I love you so much. You've done so much for me and I feel bad-"_

I cut her off and held her tight, _"Shhhh... You alone are enough for me,"_ I said as I looked deep in her eyes. She smiled genuinely and I'd give up anything for that amazing smile.

We arrived at the island and got off the yacht. We got inside the beach house that has glass as its front walls in almost half of it; the left part of the house was open and wooden. I took the lead and went through the front door. Everything is perfect as I glanced around and Miley kept saying "wow" over and over again.

We had a tour around the house which is very big, lighted and fully equipped for a rest house. The best part about this house is that on the inner parts of the house -the opposite side- is totally the opposite of the front. The design is totally different since it is really the beachy part; it's very native, wooden, and it truly looks like we're in an early time beach house.

I led her to a table that was set outside; dinner by the beach, as I would like to call. I pulled the chair for her and I sat opposite her. The food was already there. I took off the covers and my stomach grumbled at the sight; Beef steak, java rice, mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables. Yum!

_"Where did you get this stuff?"_

_"Oh, we have a few people here to accommodate us. You just wont see them more often. They have their own house here in the island."_

_"So we're not totally alone?"_

_"Pretty much, but we have the whole house most likely by ourselves."_

One man dressed in a nice uniform walked towards us holding two smoothies, _"Good evening Prince Nicholas and Miss Miley, here are your drinks. I am Pablo and if you want something, just call me. I'll be back later with your desserts."_

_"Thank you Pablo,"_ I said to him.

_"You're very welcome sir Nicholas."_

We started eating and I cant help but moan at how delicious our meals are.

_"Oh my, this steak is fantastic",_ said Miley.

_"Yeah, it's so delicious."_

_"And the smoothie is yummy."_

We fed each other with our desserts and when we finished, we walked along the sea shore hand in hand.

"_This is really good,"_ I said as we slowly walked, getting our feet wet and our hair blown by the wind.

Miley looked up to me and brought her other hand to wrap around my arm, _"It's so beautiful here. It's the best place I have ever gone to."_

"_I'm glad you liked it."_

She pulled me on a stop wrapped her arms around my neck, _"Walking is not burning off the calories that we ate. I know something that would burn off calories faster,"_ she seductively said as she twirled my curly hair with her finger.

I grinned_, "You are such a naughty girl."_

She laughed sexily and whispered in my ear, _"Bed. NOW."_

I obeyed and lifted her bye holding both of her legs. She wrapped her arms and legs around me as I hurriedly walked to the house and inside our very romantic bedroom.

* * *

><p>I lay her on the bed and started worshiping her precious body. I did everything to give pleasure to her and after I'm done, I turned her around and got her on her elbows and knees before I made love to her in a wild way. She looked so hot as her legs and arms shook but I placed some pillows under her so she'd be more comfortable. I listened to her moans and requests, and watched her grab on the bed sheet as I pleased her.<p>

I woke up the next morning and didn't find her beside me. I got up, confused and went to the bathroom but didn't find her there. I wore my boxers and went outside our room to find her. I saw her in the big kitchen wearing just my white v-neck shirt that ended mid-thigh, her back facing me, and I gotta admit that I've had enough of her sexy back last night. I silently walked up to her as she beat some eggs and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped a bit but leaned in my embrace after realizing it's me.

_"Good morning, sexy."_

_"Good morning to you too,"_ she said as she turned around to kiss me.

She had this beautiful glow on her face and I am amazed.

_"You were so good last night,"_ I said as I teased her.

_"You're not bad either."_

_"That's all you're going to say? I got you on your hands and knees screaming and going crazy, begging for more," _I joked.

_"Okay fine. No need to remind me."_

I smirked and touched her beneath the shirt, _"Why? Am I turning you on?"_

_"The moment you walked in,"_ she said as she turned serious and the next thing I knew, we were doing it in the kitchen.

The bed is not the only place we made love; we did it almost everywhere. We explored ourselves, tried everything to please each other. We were both amateurs and first-timers but we managed to experiment and bring pleasure to each other.

* * *

><p>We stepped out from the house to the pool area. She wore a nice pink bikini bathing suit that showed off all her assets, so beautiful. She sat on one of the recliners and applied sun block lotion on her body, which is so hot, and I did the same.<p>

_"Nicky, would you apply lotion on my back?"_

_"Sure."_

She lay on the recliner, face down. Oh God, I thought. I applied lotion on her back, massaging so gently, and then I went down to her nice bottom. I ran my hands there and she moaned when I slipped both of my hands in her bikini, cupping her cheeks and massaging it. I then went down to the back of her legs and finished. She massaged my back with sun block too and it felt sexy. After twenty minutes, we got in the pool, played a bit, made out a lot, and then I lay her on the floating raft and did something dirty to her, we got out of the pool and did it on the recliner so we wouldnt catch a disease from doing it im the pool. After doing "it", we went back in the pool, skinny dipped, played "catch me", and totally drowned each other in our pool of love.

_"Oh my, I never thought I would go skinny dipping,"_ said Miley as she dried herself with a towel, _"Most especially, not with a guy."_

_"Is that good?"_ I asked as I helped her dry herself with another towel.

_"Yeah, because when I'm with you, I feel beautiful,"_ she smiled and I kissed her.

_"You are."_

We happily got inside the house and took a shower.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, we hung out by the sea. Miley laid back on the recliner, tanning and half-naked because she said that she didn't want to have tan lines. I enjoyed myself on the beach, just playing around and collecting shells for my girl. I didn't want to go back and stay beside her because of her naked state, we both know what will happen if I stay there. I managed to ask for the kayak and paddle boat because the water was very calm and still, and they brought it up to the shore immediately. I walked towards Miley and kissed her soft lips when I noticed she's asleep.<p>

"_Hey, baby. Wanna have some fun? But if you're still sleepy, we could always do it later."_

"_No, I'm awake,"_ she said as she sat up.

I handed her bikini top and she wore it, _"I asked for the kayak and paddle boat. What do you wanna do first?"_

She picked kayaking first and we sat on separate kayaks and raced each other towards wherever we want to go. Second was the pedal water bike, we just sat beside each other and paddled as we took turns on the control handle and leaned over to kiss occasionally.

We had another romantic dinner date by the beach and it's windy so the waves crashed against the shore; it was very sweet and romantic. That night, I asked the facility people to set up a bed or anything to sleep to outside the house, near the beach. So there it was; they brought out a cabana with a built-in bed and some pillows. We made love under the stars and the crashing of the waves until we fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

><p>We woke up next day with the heat of the sun so I carried Miley towards the house and lay her gently on the bed as she fell asleep again. I just smiled as I lie beside her and wrap my arms around her.<p>

We woke up again around eleven in the morning and ate some brunch that our cook made for us.

"_How about we set a rule today?"_ Miley said as we munch on our delicious food.

"_Like what?"_

"_No fooling around."_

"_No sex?"_

"_Yeah, just for today… except at night."_

"_So, why are there exceptions?"_

"_You know, just to make it big and one of a kind. We both have to restrain until the night comes, and when it comes, we would want each other so much."_

"_Hmmm, that actually is a good idea. Well, you got yourself a deal," _I said as we shook hands.

So we just basically hung out in the house and swam in the pool until past noon. We just lay in bed on the patio as we watched a chick flick that I picked, we just cuddled and made out as we enjoyed the cool breeze outside.

We went snorkeling around four in the afternoon, had an early dinner in the house, and around seven in the evening, we dipped in the hot tub with scented candles in the room, and just talked and held each other as we relaxed.

"_We're leaving tomorrow,"_ I said as I brought her in between my legs and let her lean on my chest.

"_I know, and I don't want to leave this paradise."_

"_Me too, I wish we could just stay here a little bit longer."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I have commitments in the palace."_

"_Oh."_

I ran my hand through her wet hair and hugged her close, _"I love you, Mi."_

"_I love you too," _she said before we started making out.

We entered the room. I lay her on the middle of the bed and I lay beside her sideways, facing her. I just stared in her eyes for a while, relishing the moment.

_"Make love to me,"_ she whispered tenderly. She didn't have to ask but I want to hear it from her. _"Make love to me," _she repeated as she untied my silk robe and kissed me. Our lips moved in sync and our tongues battled in heat as we kissed. She threw away my robe and I did the same on her. I pulled away from the feverish kiss and moved my back a little so I could rake her beautiful body with my eyes, memorizing her curves. I ran my hand from the middle of her chest down to her stomach and curved my way up to one of her breast, brought my hand back to her stomach and curved my way to her other breast. I then ran my hand past her waist and she parted her legs willingly, giving me access to rub her there and she moaned and held my arm. I nibbled her lips and slipped my tongue in her luscious mouth. I devoured her body with open-mouth kisses as I went lower, got to my destination and sent her to the edge.

I went back to her lips and she rolled me over until my back hit the bed, stating that she's now in charge. She ran her soft hands on my chest up and down and started kissing and licking her way down and I can't help but concentrate on her actions, it was amazing.

She got up and positioned herself over me, facing me, her mouth formed an 'o' shape and she moaned as she worked herself on me. I watched in astonishment as she threw her hands up to her hair and close her eyes as she got pleased. She then leaned back further, arching her back and placing her hands beside my legs as she continued 'riding'. I got amused and sat up to bring her breast in my mouth, I held them and kissed them. Few minutes later, she's yelling incoherent words as I lay back on the bed and watch her move and touch herself as she moaned and panted. I then gathered her in my arms and rolled us over so she's now under me. I lifted her parted legs up, held it on position and entered her, she moaned at the sudden deepness and she gripped on the bed sheet. I watched her as her face radiated pure amazement. I let go of her legs and let her part them wider. I brought my hand on her breast and just held it as I leaned in closer to kiss her, trying to be as close as humanly possible. She dug her nails on my back and I watched in awe as her eyes got wide and her body arched up and shook in pleasure and she screamed my name over and over again. She panted and I just held her tight and stopped my movements. I just held her as her body sent down some spasms and she tried to catch her breath. I kissed her forehead lovingly, as I held her tight.

"_Are you okay, Mi?"_

"_Yes, please move now…"_

I obeyed and she moaned again. I looked in her eyes, never breaking the contact as I made love to her and didn't stop until we both were satisfied.

I lay myself back on the bed beside her, and she cuddled closer to me. I wrapped my tender arms around her petite frame and whispered _"I love you"_ before we both fell asleep in exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *run and hides* =))) INTEEENSSSEEE! sorry for the excessive love scenes. LOL. I haven't written love scenes in a while hahaha. Just to make everything clear, I haven't had a boyfriend, never kissed a boy either. Soooo, these are just products of reading great M-rated HM fanfictions too much (some of my favorites are from TheMsBrandy1, BelieveInLovexo, BecBoc ), reading articles (okay, decent ones! Lol), and my wild imagination. SORRY IF I HAVE CORRUPTED YOUR MINDS! Lol <strong>

**Check out the LONG LIVE gallery on my website. =] I'll update it later **

**xomyheartbeatsforlove . webs . com**

**PLEASE review =]**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**_xonileylooover_**


	28. Against all odds

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 28: Against all odds**

_**I wish I could just make you turn around**__**  
><strong>__**Turn around and see me cry**__**  
><strong>__**There's so much I need to say to you**__**  
><strong>__**So many reasons why**__**  
><strong>__**You're the only one**__**  
><strong>__**Who really knew me at all**__**  
><strong>_

_**So take a look at me now**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause there's just an empty space**__**  
><strong>__**There's nothing left here to remind me**__**  
><strong>__**Just the memory of your face**__**  
><strong>__**So take a look at me now**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause there's just an empty space**__**  
><strong>__**And you coming back to me, is against the odds**__**  
><strong>__**And that's what I've got to face**_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

**Flashback three days ago:**

I stepped inside my parents' suite and dad lead me to the bedroom so we could talk.

_"I know about your relationship with your college girlfriend,"_ he said as we got inside the room.

_"How did you-"_

_"You truly didn't expect me that I wouldn't find out? I've known it since you two started. I just thought it would affect your studies if I do something about it, but now college is over."_

_"No, I won't break up with her,"_ I said sternly.

_"You're engaged, Nick. The wedding is planned."_

_"You can't just decide everything for me! I'm not your damn robot!"_

_"I'm your father and I'm doing what's best for you and everyone."_

Sh*t; I thought, _"That's just bullcrap."_

_"Your word, Nicholas!"_

My anger raged and I tried my best to calm down, _"I love Miley more than anything in the world. I'll marry her!"_

_"There's only one girl you're going to marry and that's Princess Selena."_

_"I don't want to marry her!"_

_"Your girlfriend is low class, Nick! You can't just marry a girl that isn't in the royal line."_

_"You don't know anything about her!"_

_"She isn't good for you."_

_"You don't know her. Whatever. I love her with everything in me," _I said as I started walking to the door, but what he said next made me stop in my tracks.

_"I'll make her life miserable, Nick. I'll do everything until you breakup with her."_

I turned back to him, _"What you gonna do, huh?"_

_"I'll do everything to get rid of her."_

My anger boiled from within me, _"Don't ever fucking hurt her!"_

Thinking about what he could do to my girlfriend, set my heart on fire; it burned and it's like nothing could put it off.

_"I won't if you leave her."_

_"You're a sick monster!"_

_"Watch your word, Nicholas. You know I could do anything to get rid of your girlfriend. You got three days to end everything with her or else I would do it my way."_

My goddamn father went out of the room and I got left here. The tears in my eyes started to fall and I don't know what to do anymore. I soon found a pair of arms around me. I turned around and saw my mom hugging me and crying with me. I held onto her tight like a little boy I used to be, and I wept in my mother's loving arms.

_"It's going to be ok, little prince."_

_"I love her, mom. I can't break her heart."_

_"I know, baby."_

_"What should I do?"_

_"Do what's best for her."_

_"I can't leave her."_

_"Your dad would do anything, Nick."_

_"I won't let her get hurt. I'll protect her from anything."_

_"You have to protect her from you, Nicholas."_

That's when it hit me; I am the danger. If I could keep her away from me, dad wouldn't bother her.

_"I don't know what to do."_

_"If you love her, you'll do everything to keep her safe."_

Her words rang in my mind. I am the trouble, my mom's right.

_"We made love last night. It was perfect. Everything was perfect last night,"_ I smiled at my sudden reminiscing. It might sound awkward to you if you talk about your sex life with your mom, but my mom is cool with everything. She just listens to me and never judges everything I do; she is the best mom ever.

_"It felt good?"_ mom asked as she caressed my curls.

_"Yes, I did everything to make her feel how much I love her, and she did too. She surrendered herself to me and gave her everything to me because she trusted me that I would never betray her." _

_"You've found true love, Nicholas."_

_"I know, and I promised her that I wouldn't leave her, mom."_

_"If you're not a prince, I'd say you run away with her, but that's impossible. You have responsibilities, Nick."_

_"I know and I don't know what to do anymore," _I said as I sighed, my mind was already messed up.

_"She would come back to you if you two are meant to be."_

_"You think?"_

_"Yeah, so go back there and spend the day making her happy. Your dad said three days, make her feel special."_

**End of flashback**

I sighed deeply as I caressed Miley's hair on my lap. We've been in the plane for almost one hour but she fell asleep leaning on my shoulder after the plane had departed, so I made her sleep on my lap instead, to make her more comfortable.

I couldn't break up with her. I'm scared. I'm scared to hurt her and see her cry, knowing it was my fault and I couldn't do anything to help her. I felt her shiver a bit so I took off my own blanket and placed it over hers. I combed her hair with my fingertips and savored this moment with her. I wish that my life should just end now with hers so I won't have to part ways with her. We'd be together forever.

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

I opened my eyes and it took me a while before I realized we're in the plane. I got really exhausted from last night and I slept on the yacht, in the car and in this plane. I was really tired but I love everything that happened last night, it was very intense and wild; I like it.

I sat up and looked at a sleeping Nick; so cute. I smiled and snuggled to his chest, wanting to give him comfort, but it woke him up instead.

_"Did I wake you up?"_

_"No, I just fell asleep while waiting for you to wake up."_

_"Where are we now?"_

_"We're almost there."_

I sat up straightly and held our hands together.

_"Sorry if I slept all the time."_

_"Of course it's okay baby."_

I leaned in and kissed his sweet lips softly.

_"Mi..."_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"No matter what happens, I love you."_

I became confused for his randomness, _"I know that, baby."_

He lifted his hand and caressed the side of my face, his face was unreadable, and I can't understand his sudden actions.

_"What's wrong?"_ I asked as I looked into his eyes.

_"Nothing,"_ he said, but I didn't buy it. I know there's something bothering him.

_"Tell me..."_

He sighed and brushed a few strands of my hair away from my face_, "I just want you to know that I love you so much... That I would give up everything for you."_

I panicked in my mind, _"Why are you acting like this?"_

_"Like what?" _

_"Like you're going to do something that would hurt both of us, are you sick or something?" _

_"I'm not. I'm fine. We'll be fine."_

_"Tell me, Nick."_

_"We're about to land. Please remain seated and please buckle your seatbelts"_

Nick took my hand in his' and we both remained still. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed each knuckles. I don't know how and I don't know why, but I started crying silently. The plane landed and Nick looked to my side. Panic flashed on his face as he took my face in his hands.

_"Baby... Baby, please don't cry. I love you. Don't cry..."_

He kissed my forehead and caressed my face tenderly, _"Did I make you cry? I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."_ He kissed me softly and I kissed back.

_"I would never leave you. Never. I love you. I love you more than anything in this world."_

_"Could we go back?"_

_"Go back where?"_

_"At the island and just be alone together. We'll get married, have kids and stay there until we die. Just us together forever."_

_"I'd love that but you know we can't."_

I just hugged him tight and cried on his chest.

_"It hurts to see my princess crying."_

_"Promise me that I will be your only Princess."_

_"You will always be my only princess. No one can take your place."_

_"I don't wanna go yet. I wanna stay here and just hold you."_

_"You'll be fine, princess. You're strong. I know you are."_

I stayed in his arms a little longer and I pulled away when I think it's time. He looked in my eyes and wiped my tears with tissue. He placed a sweet kiss on my forehead and helped me up. He walked behind our seats to get my bag and he held my hand as we went out of the plane. He led me to the black car waiting for me, and when we got there, he opened the door and placed my bag inside. He turned back to me and I saw the pain in his eyes. Before anything else, he pulled me in for a long kiss full of love and passion, it was breathtaking.

_"I love you, Mi."_

_"I love you too, Nick."_

_"B-"_

I cut him off, _"Don't say goodbye..."_

I got in the car. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, _"Take care of yourself, princess. I love you more than my life."_

He closed the door and my heart ached. The car started to move and I looked back, only to see him crying as he walked to the plane. I sighed. I know there's something wrong and he won't tell me. I shrugged and reached for my bag to get my phone and leave him a message. I opened the zipper and was surprised to see a folded letter with _"My Princess Destiny"_ written on top of it.

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

I just cried in the plane as Miley left. I wouldn't see her anymore. I wouldn't be able to kiss her, hug her, make her laugh, make her smile, and make love to her anymore. I feel like such a coward for breaking up with her through a letter but I had no choice. I didn't have the courage to break her heart face to face. I know by this time that she had already read my letter and she's now trying to call me, but I had shut down my phone a while ago and destroyed my sim card. I know I wouldn't be able to forget her, I would never forget her. It would be so hard but I'd give up everything to keep her safe. I hope that she would understand someday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh. sad chapter. the next chapters would get more interesting but I haven't started it yet.<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry I cant reply to your reviews, although almost all of them, all I have to say is THANK YOU... so... THANK YOU! hahaha and to neecee - thank you for sharing your idea =] but I got everything planned out for this and I'm not going to give hints if one or more of your suggestions is the same as mine. =] HAHAHA **

**PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN and tell me what you think. I want to know what you think would happen =]  
><strong>

**love lots,**

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	29. I can make it through the rain

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 29: ****I can make it through the rain**

_**I can make it through the rain**__**  
><strong>__**I can stand up once again on my own**__**  
><strong>__**And I know that I'm strong enough to mend**__**  
><strong>__**And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith**__**  
><strong>__**And I live one more day and I'll make it through the rain**_

* * *

><p><em>My dearest Miley,<em>

_I love you. I love you more than my life but I have to do this, we have to break-up. I'm sure you think I'm a real coward right now because I deserve that for writing this letter to you, instead of just saying it to your face. I don't think I could handle seeing you hurt because of me. I'm engaged, Mi. I was engaged to Princess Selena from the minute I was born. I'm sorry if I hadn't told you. I thought I would be able to change everything, but I can't. Our love is different, Mi. I loved you with all my heart and I still do love you, it will never change. You are my life and I would do anything to keep you safe, even if I have to sacrifice my happiness. Our days in the island made me realize how amazing you are, how big of a loss you are to me if I let you go. I took you to that island so I could spend some alone time with you and just show you how I love you. I hope you realize by now that my love for you is really true, that I did not use you or anything. I really love you. I can't stop saying it. Please take care of yourself, baby. Don't do anything that would harm you because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I would die if I find out that something bad happened to you. You are my life; as long as you're breathing, I'll be fine. I'm really sorry, baby. You'll always be my princess and I will always love you. I love you Destiny Hope Stewart, and I'm sorry for all this hurt I gave you. I love you. Be safe._

_Love,_

_Nick_

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

My heart was broken into tiny little pieces, which I doubt if it would be whole again. It's been four hours since I have been crying in my room in the empty flat that Demi, Joe, Nick and I used to live in. I'm curled up in my bed, I could still smell him in my bed sheets and I don't have the strength to get out of this bed. I would stay here forever if in this way I would be able to believe that he's still with me. I kept staring at the ring on my finger. Even if I hate him right now, I still love him with all my heart and I don't have the heart to throw away this promise ring. I'm still holding on to his promise.

I had called Taylor when I was in the car on my way here and she told me she'd be here as fast as she can. I really need someone to be with me right now.

Few minutes later she's already beside me, holding me in her tight embrace.

_"It's okay, Mi. You'll be fine without him."_

_"Without him, I feel empty. I want him here, I want him holding me and telling me that he wouldn't leave me again."_

_"We'll be here, Mi. We'll help you through this. Mom is already cooking your favorite meal; we would never let you get through this alone."_

_"I don't want to leave this apartment. I don't want to leave this bed, Nick and I made love here for the first time three days ago, and when I'm in here, it's like he's still here holding me."_

_"Okay, that was gross. I'd totally say I would take these sheets in the laundry but it's okay, we'll pack these sheets and take them with us home so you'd still have it. Come on, Mi. Just sit on the couch and I'll fold these."_

I lazily got up and brought my pillow with me as I walked towards the couch and sat there. I watched as Taylor scrunch up her nose as she noticed the spot of red blood on the bed sheet, reminding me of how I felt hurt and amazed as Nick took my innocence. He was so gentle and sweet, that now I have to stop thinking about it before I cry again. Tay helped me load her car with my stuff and when we're finished, I took a last glance around the house, smiling at every memory that rocked my brain. We left and got in the car. I cried as Tay drove away from the apartment. That apartment was special; it was the witness to all of me and Nick's ups and downs. I held onto the teddy bear that Nick gave me on our third year anniversary. It was the first time that I ever used this bear and hugged it, since I always had him to hug. I hugged it tighter and I felt something hard. I carefully inspected it and I found a very tiny zipper. Just when I needed it, I happen to find Nick's perfume in the stuffed toy and a note was also hidden there. It says, _"Hey Miles! I gave you the same perfume I always wear because I thought you would need it when you miss me. I love you! -Nick" _

_"What's that?"_ asked Taylor.

_"I just found Nick's perfume in the bear he gave me. It's custom-made, so it's one of a kind." _

_"What for?"_

_"So I won't miss him that much."_

_"You know, I hate that boy right now but he's damn adorable."_

_"I know, that's why I love him so much,"_ I said as I went back to my gloomy state.

We reached our house after three hours. Mom and dad brought me into a tight hug and Tay joined in too. They tried to comfort me and made me talk but I kept pushing them away. I stayed in my room, unpacking my stuff. I put me and Nick's picture frame on my side table and placed his other gifts on my desk. I let Taylor bring my bed sheet to the laundry because of the stain, but I kept the blanket and sprayed his perfume on it so I would feel him with me. I lay on my bed and wrapped the blanket around me, imagining it's Nick's arms.

Demi and Joe came in around three in the afternoon and Demi just held me tight in her arms.

_"It's okay, it's okay, Mi. You have us. You have me, I'm your best friend and I would do anything for you."_

_"Thanks, Dem and Joe."_

_"How did you know what happened. I haven't called you, sorry."_

_"That doesn't matter. You have to be strong, okay? Wait, it smells like Nick in here."_

_"He gave me his perfume. He hid it inside my teddy bear."_

_"Really? That's cute but he's a jerk to me now. How are you? Do you hate him now?"_

_"No, I love him... So much,"_ I said as I looked up to her. I know Demi would understand.

_"I would never hate him, even if he'll hurt me so many times."_

Demi hugged me again. She and Joe stayed until dinner. I barely ate anything for dinner, I wasn't hungry. That night when I lay on my bed, I cried again because I totally got used of having him hold me when I sleep.

* * *

><p>I sat in my bathroom floor crying harder than I could imagine. This couldn't be happening. Not now. I hugged my knees as the white stick fell from my grip. I buried my face on my knees as my body shook with gut-wrenching sobs. The door opened and I lifted my head to see Taylor with a heart-broken look on her face.<p>

She knelt in front of me and wiped my tears, _"What's wrong?" _

I turned my head to my right and stared at the little plus sign on the white stick lying on the floor; it mocked me.

I closed my eyes as I heard her gasp_, "OH MY GOD." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sure you kinda saw that coming since they did it a THOUSAND times. LOL. Jk well, that's the number of times they did IT in my mind. They didn't use protection, STUPIDLY IN LOVE NILEY. LOL anyway... hahaha I won't give hints regarding the next chapter. LOL well, except that Nick would marry Princess Selena =] LOL I'm getting confused with my writing. LOL I kinda spent my day thinking on what should happen next in this story. I had 3 choicesideas and ended up sticking to my first one. LOL weird. hahaha  
><strong>

**_THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I'll reply starting from chapter 28 reviews_**

**_shmileysmiler – ugggh, me too. I cried while writing it. LOL =)) and cried again while editing it. LOL THANK YOU! =]_**

**_LetItRainx3 – well, tune in to find out what will happen next =] THANK YOU!_**

**_XoXSweetestXoX – oh no, they would eventually get married. LOL but you gotta tune in to the next chapter haha THANK YOU! =]_**

**_NileyCraziness – YES! They didn't use protection and I made it that way. LOL oh, so how did you find me? Ahahaha! Are you a big fan of FF too? =] I love Niley fanfictions =] those I recommend are listed on my favourite stories =] THANK YOU! =]_**

**_NickJisoffmychain2828 , Neecee – THANK YOU! =]_**

**_Hope – well, here it is. Miley's preggy. LOL =] THANK YOU!_**

**ONE MORE THING! TCA SUCKS WITHOUT MILEY! They are sooooooo... UGGHHHH! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE! =]**

**_xonileylooover_**


	30. I can't live, if living is without you

**LONG LIVE  
>Chapter 30: <strong>**I can't live, if living is without you **

_**No I can't forget tomorrow **_

_**When I think of all my sorrow **_

_**When I had you there **_

_**But then I let you go **_

_**And now it's only fair **_

_**That I should let you know **_

_**What you should know**___

___**I can't live **_

_**If living is without you **_

_**I can't live **_

_**I can't give anymore**___

* * *

><p><strong>TAYLOR'S POV<strong>

It's been a week since we have known that Miley's carrying a prince's baby and it hurts to see her crying everyday and every night to sleep. I feel so depressed for her; she looked so helpless especially on that day that I found about it for the first time.

_**Flashback**_

_"Miles, come on, we're going to hunt for Nick," _I said as I tried to get her up from the floor.

_"No, please. Let it stay this way. He's got a big future and I don't want to ruin it," _she begged.

I sighed at how ridiculous she sounded, _"If we don't, it's going to ruin your life."_

_"Just, leave him alone."_

_"Fine, come on. Let's get you to your bed," _I said as I gave up.

I helped her get up and lay her on the bed.

_"Do you need anything? Are you hungry, dizzy or something?"_

_"I'm fine. I just want to be alone."_

_"Okay, but I'll stay here beside you whether you like it or not," _I said as I sat on the edge of the bed and caress her hair.

I hate seeing her like this.

_"Do you want me to tell mom and dad?" I_ asked.

_"Yes please, I can't tell them alone."_

_"It's okay. I'll tell them."_

**End of flashback**

Miley's been distant with us. Even when Demi and Joe came to visit, she wasn't the jolly Miley we used to know. She's a real bitch every morning because of her morning sickness and constant throwing up, and I got sick of it. But then, she's my baby sister and I love her so I don't have the heart to complain; not a bit.

I was walking towards her room when I heard her screaming my name. I thought that maybe something's wrong so I ran right away towards her room and I saw her crouched down on the floor next to her bed, wrapping her arms around her tummy as she cried.

_"Oh my God, Mi. Are you okay?"_ I said as I caressed her arm.

_"I can't take it anymore..."_

_"It's okay; I'll take you to the hospital."_

My eyes got wide in panic when I saw a trail of blood trickle on her leg.

_"Oh my God,"_ I gasped, _"Daddy! I need help! Miley's in pain!"_

Dad came in as I wiped the blood from Miley's leg and she kept crying. Dad carried her into the car. Dad left to lock the house and mom went with us to the hospital. When we got to the hospital, they lay Miley on the wheeled bed and pushed her towards the emergency room.

Few hours later, Miley got transferred to a private room. The doctor said she's fine, and so as the baby. She just got too stressed out. The doctor said that we should keep her healthy and stress-free, but how are we going to give those to her if she's too depressed that she doesn't want to eat anymore.

Joe and Demi came too. They got so worried about Miley. But Miley hasn't woken up yet.

Miley kept repeating Nick's name in her sleep and I can't help but feel helpless. I wanted to help her and make her feel better. I just hope I'll be able to find a way to help her.

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

My body is in so much pain, I just want to die. My life is useless without him.

_"Mi,"_ I heard as I kept my eyes closed. I must be dreaming. I'm going crazy hearing things in my head. I then caught a scent of his perfume and sighed as I got indulged by it. I felt a light graze of a hand on the side of my face and a soft kiss on my right hand.

I opened my eyes slowly and smiled as I saw him just like in all of my dreams.

_"Hey, you okay?"_ he asked as he caressed the side of my face.

_"You never talked in my dreams,"_ I said as I leaned into his touch. It felt so real.

_"You're not dreaming, princess,"_ he said as he kissed my forehead.

I felt the chills come back and I felt like freezing. I felt his arms wrap around me protectively and I leaned into his neck.

_"Your blood pressure just dropped low, that's why you're having the chills. But don't worry, our baby's safe."_

OUR BABY? Nick from my dreams knows that I'm carrying his baby?

_"I'm really here, Mi. You are not dreaming. I'm here for you and our baby."_

I closed my eyes and opened them again, he's still there. The next thing I knew, I felt his warm lips over mine. That's when I realized he's not joking. My body shook again in coldness and Nick rubbed my cheek with his hand.

_"You're shaking again..."_

_"Hold me."_

I felt his arms slip around my back as he held me and placed his lips on my forehead.

_"You'll be fine, princess."_

So, Nick really came back. He's here right beside me.

_"I'm sorry, princess. I'll do everything for you and our baby. You don't have to worry."_

_"H-how did you get here?"_

_"Taylor, Demi and Joe went to the palace."_

_"They did that?"_

_"Yeah, and I'm sorry if I got you in this mess."_

_"It's okay, you're here."_

* * *

><p>My blood pressure went back to normal after a few hours and I was released from the hospital the next day. Nick went home with me; he wanted to make sure I'm okay.<p>

He laid me gently on my bed and he put the covers on top of me.

_"You need to eat, okay? You need to be healthy and strong for our baby."_

_"What will happen, Nicky? You're engaged."_

_"I know," _he sighed, _"But I love you and I'll take care of you and our baby."_

_"Are you still going to marry her?"_

_"Yes," _he breathed, _"because my dad would hurt you and our baby."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He knows everything, Mi. He threatened me that he would hurt you if I don't marry Selena. I got scared... And now, with our baby in the picture, I can't lose him or her too_._"_

I lifted my hand to caress his face, _"It's okay to be scared."_

_"I have to limit my visit here, but I promise that I would be there for you."_

_"I love you..."_

_"I love you too, Mi."_

_"Would you lie down with me?"_

**NICK'S POV**

Of course I would do anything for Miley. I smiled and laid beside her on the bed. I pulled her towards me and held her in my arms, her back against my front. I wrapped an arm around waist and I gently caressed her tummy. I can't believe we're going to have a baby. I felt stupid for not using the damn thing called protection, now I ruined her future.

My thoughts got interrupted when she wrapped her arms over mine and sighed.

_"I love you, Nicky."_

_"I love you too, beautiful."_

_"Would you stay tonight?" _she asked.

_"Anything for you, princess."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thank you for reviewing! I have to say that some of you kinda got the idea of how this story would end up, but a lot of twists would happen since I've decided to use all of my three ideas on the ending and I made it one. LOL I know, that kinda sounds weird but it's an accomplishment for me. LOL<strong>

**OMG NILEY REUNION THAT FAST? LOL hahaha sorry for the suckish update, but I'll make it up to you! Haha next chapter won't be that good too, but I promise that everything would be better. =] I'll try to update when I look at you later =]**

**THANKS! REVIEW PLEASE! =]**

**_xonileylooover_**


	31. Know my heart is by your side

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 31: Know my heart is by your side**

_**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
>If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?<br>If you're not for me then why does this distance made my life?  
>If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?<strong>_

_**I don't know why you're so far away**_  
><em><strong>But I know that this much is true<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll make it through<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I hope you are the one I share my life with<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I wish that you could be the one I die with<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I praying you're the one I build my home with<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hope I love you all my life<strong>_

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**_  
><em><strong>If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?<strong>_

_**Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away**_  
><em><strong>And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right<strong>_  
><em><strong>And though I can't be with you tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>And know my heart is by your side<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

Being pregnant isn't that easy than you could think of. I would get stressed and I would cry over nothing, I would get mad at Taylor just because she forgot to bring me apple juice, I would get mad at mom and dad just because they are so overprotective, I would get mad at Nick every night at the phone just because he's not here with me. I crave for a lot of food; apples, bananas, ice cream, white chocolates, and Princess Carol's famous soup. But I mostly crave for Nick, himself. I just want him here by my side, holding me and my baby bump.

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

**First month of pregnancy:**

_"Aww, Nicky, you came!"_ Miley said as Nick stepped in the house. She walked up to him to hug him tight.

_"I brought you fruits and soup,"_ he said as he kissed his girlfriend.

_"Is that the soup I love?"_

_"Of course! Mom had to clear all chefs in the kitchen just so she could cook you her famous soup!"_

Miley bounced excitedly, _"I want the soup now,"_ she demanded.

Nick hurried to the kitchen and prepared the warm soup for his pregnant girlfriend.

**Second month of pregnancy:**

Taylor was rummaging in Miley's closet, looking for a dress that Miley could wear for the family dinner. The problem is: most of her clothes don't fit anymore.

She found two dresses that she think still fits on Miley and walked towards a very depressed-looking Miley who's just in her bra and underwear, her baby bump very visible already for a one month pregnant woman.

_"Here, try this on,"_ said Taylor as she approached Miley.

_"What's the use? It would just mock me when I wear it and I would look hideous."_

_"Miley..."_

_"Don't you 'Miley' me! You don't know what I feel because you're perfect! Look at you! You always maintained your petite frame, and me, I now look like a freaking whale!"_

_"Stop it, Miley!"_

_"You're always the perfect one! Perfect daughter, perfect student, perfect driver... Everything! You don't have to shove it in my face!"_

_"Miley!" _Taylor shouted as she hugged her little sister, _"You are perfect to me, Miles. You're my little sister; no matter how much you brag how you think I am perfect, I would never change what I think of you. You are the strongest person I have ever known, and a prince is madly in love with you!"_

Miley held onto her big sister tight, thanking God for giving her a sister as kind and caring as Taylor.

_"I'm sorry, Tay. My hormones are raging, I'm so sorry."_

_"It's okay, Miles. Come on, I'll take you shopping real quick."_

_"But I don't want to spend my money."_

_"Of course I'll pay!"_

Taylor gave Miley a nice shirt and leggings before they left for the mall.

**Third month of pregnancy:**

Miley is sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for the arrival of her boyfriend. Her tummy is really hurting but there's nothing they could do to make it better, since it's a part of her pregnancy. All she could do is hug her knees and try to ease the pain; all THEY could do is just be around and look after her, so they're all gathered in the living room.

They soon heard the noise from the helicopter until it landed on their garden. Miley's dad opened the door for Nick. Nick greeted the family members and went straight to his girlfriend who started to cry because she missed her boyfriend.

"_Oh, baby… are you okay?"_ asked Nick as he sat beside Miley on the couch and held her close to him.

"_My tummy's really hurting," _Miley said as she leaned onto him sideways.

He touched her tummy with one hand and he gently caressed it, _"Maybe our baby just misses his or her daddy…"_

"_She does… and she's hungry too…"_ said Miley as she hugged him tight.

"_Okay, I'll get some soup,"_ said Nick before he kissed her forehead and stood up.

Nick went back with a bowl of soup in his hand. He sat beside her and he noticed that Miley went back to hugging her knees.

"_Do you want me to bring you to the hospital?" _asked Nick as he scooped a spoonful of soup and blew on it.

"_No,"_ Miley said as she sipped the soup from the spoon.

"_But I can't see you hurting, Mi."_

"_You're here now. I'm gonna be fine because you're here," _Miley said as she looked up into his loving eyes.

**Fourth month of pregnancy:**

"_I want chocolate chip cookies!"_ Miley shouted to Nick, who's packing his clothes because he's going to leave in an hour.

Nick walked towards Miley who's sitting on her bed, _"I'm leaving in an hour, baby."_

"_But I NEED chocolate chip cookies. I would die if you won't buy it,"_ said Miley desperately.

Nick sighed, _"Miley, stop acting like a baby…"_

"_I'm not acting like a baby! I just want my cookies!"_ Miley said on the verge of tearing up.

All of this crap was due to her pregnancy hormones.

Miley gave him her famous puppy dog face as her lower lip quivered, _"Please Nicky?"_

"_Okay fine. I'll just get Taylor to drive me to the nearest convenience store," _Nick said as he dropped a kiss on Miley's forehead.

In Taylor's car:

"_Is she always like this?"_ asked Nick as Taylor drove off the garage.

"_Yup!" _she said proudly, _"I'm kinda lucky that I wasn't the one who got forced by Miley this time."_

"_But you still have to drive me anyway,"_ Nick chuckled.

"_Yeah, I always give in too. With her puppy dog face… Especially with the pout."_

"_So, how often does she harass you?"_

"_Every day!" _

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, that's what you get when you're living with a pregnant Miley Stewart."_

Nick sighed, _"I really want to be with her all the time. I want to experience all of the crap with her even though she's such a bitch. I just want to make her feel better, you know? That's why I can't say no when she asked for those stupid chocolate chip cookies, I felt guilty."_

"_Well, you should be," _joked Taylor.

Nick and Taylor arrived to the nearest supermarket and bought Miley's chocolate chip cookies. When they got home, Nick found Miley throwing up in her bathroom. He found her kneeling in front of the toilet, puking today's breakfast. He immediately dropped the plastic bag of cookies and knelt beside her to hold her hair and caress her back.

"_It's okay, baby… I'm here,"_ he said as he rubbed her back to comfort her.

After helping her brush her teeth and rinse with mouth wash, he carried her to her bed and laid her there. He kissed the tears that fell from her eyes and he caressed her hair. He did his best to comfort Miley because he knows that it's the best thing he could do right now.

They both heard the noise from the helicopter landing on their backyard and Miley pulled his hand closer to her.

"_Don't worry, princess. I could always stay a little bit longer,"_ he said as he kissed her lips gently.

**Fifth month of pregnancy:**

Miley opened her eyes and saw the love of her life staring at her. Nick brushed some strands of hair off from her face. It's eight in the morning, and Nick had his arms wrapped around Miley since last night after they had a fight.

_"You're still here..." _Miley whispered.

_"I can't leave you; you were having tantrums last night."_

_"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed."_

Nick kissed her forehead, _"Don't stress yourself, it's bad for you, baby."_

_"I know. Thank you for staying. I really needed a good night sleep."_

_"It's alright. I'm sorry for everything, Mi... I'm sorry I can't be with you everyday to hold you and make you feel better."_

Miley just leaned closer and wrapped her arms around Nick, _"I love you."_

_"I love you more," _said Nick.

**Sixth month of pregnancy:**

_"Hello?"_

_"Nickyyy!"_ Miley shouted to her phone's receiver.

_"Mi... you're going to break my ear drums."_ Nick sighed.

_"I just got out of the clinic,"_ she said excitedly.

_"So, is it a boy or a girl?"_ Nick asked with so much eagerness.

_"It's a girl! We're having a girl!"_

Nick gasped playfully, _"Oh my God, another Miley?"_

Miley giggled, _"Yes, Nicholas!"_

_"Well, I can't wait to have her..."_

_"Me too! When are you going to come over?"_

"_I'm on my way to the helicopter right now," _said Nick.

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, so I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

"_I love you, Nicky."_

"_I love you too, Miles."_

**Seventh month of pregnancy:**

Nick's helicopter just landed on the Stewart's garden. Instead of being welcomed by a very cheery Miley, he was enveloped in an eerie sound of silence.

He walked to the door and knocked, but no one answered. He found a post-it note on the window and took it in his hand.

_"We can't risk our baby's life for our happiness. I'll keep her safe and away from any harm. Thank you for everything, Nicky. We will always love you. I love you forever and always. -Miley"_

Nick felt like dying. His future wife and daughter just left him, and he didn't know the exact reason why. His world fell apart. Just as he thought everything's doing well, the most important people in his life went missing.

He climbed back to the helicopter. He pulled out his wallet and stared at two pictures; one was Miley, and the other one was a sonogram of his unborn daughter. He cried, wondering if he will ever see them again. It was different with the way they parted few months ago, because now, he wouldn't know where they are staying or if Miley and his daughter are okay. The worst part is; he doesn't know if he would ever get a glimpse of his precious little baby girl, and his beautiful girlfriend. He thought everything was doing great.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so, that was unexpected. LOL review what you think! hahaha<strong>

**ANYWAY, I SUPER LOVED YOUR REVIEWS BUT I'M KINDA IN A HURRY RIGHT NOW, I JUST WANT TO POST THIS IMMEDIATELY FOR YOU GUYS! HAHA**

**YEAH, THAT'S HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! =]**

**oh, shoutout to amy! hahaha thank you for that awesome long review haha =]**

**please review =]**

**oh, I'm like crying when I found the perfect song for this chapter. LOL silly me... haha  
><strong>

_**xonileylooover**_


	32. I'd give it all for that to change

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 32: ****I'd give it all for that to change**

_**I know this isn't what I wanted**__**  
><strong>__**I never thought it'd come this far**__**  
><strong>__**just thinking back to where we started**__**  
><strong>__**and how we lost all that we are**_

_**We were young & times were easy**__**  
><strong>__**but I could see it's not the same**__**  
><strong>__**I'm standing here but you don't see me**__**  
><strong>__**I'd give it all for that to change**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't want to lose her**__**  
><strong>__**I don't want to let her go**_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

Miley, I miss her so much. It's been THREE years but she's still in my heart and mind. I kinda got mad at her for leaving without explaining. But I know that there's gotta be a good reason behind it all. She said that she's going to keep our baby safe, and that's all I wanted to happenI'm hoping I could still see our daughter just even for once, even if it's just a glimpse, I'll take it any day. I'm now married to Princess Selena. She is perfect and all, but I love Miley more. I miss her flaws, her insecurities, her everything. Despite all those negativity mentioned she will always be perfect in my eyes. Selena wasn't that into me anyway, she also got forced into this because her father prohibited her to see her bodyguard boyfriend. We are both just devastated with how our lives turned out.

I walked in the same village I visited when I was in second year college. It felt so new to me since the last time I have been here, I was with Joe, Demi and Miley. I walked in the activity area and saw a bunch of kids yell my name at the minute they saw me. Even with the screaming and yelling, I noticed this familiar young girl run up to me and hug my legs tight.

_"You're back! Just like you promised!" _the girl squealed and I carried her in my arms.

_"Hera! You've grown so much! You look more beautiful!"_

The little girl blushed, _"Thank you!"_

_"I promised you that I would come back, didn't I? Where are Daniel and the other kids?"_

_"Oh, some of them already moved out, but Daniel's here and we're now best friends!"_

_"That's great, Hera."_

_"Yea, but you aren't the only one who visited us again today..." _she said with a grin on her face.

I got so confused, _"What do you mean?"_

She got down from my grip and ran away. I followed her towards the picnic tables and I saw Daniel there playing with a cute little girl, running around. The beautiful lady sitting on the picnic chair made me my breath got caught in my throat. My heart thumped loudly and I found myself staring at the beauty in front of me as I nervously scanned her sexy figure; her legs, her waist, her taut stomach, her full bust, her brown wavy hair, her beautiful face. She had grown a lot and my pants got tighter quickly than I expected, she's so hot. She's wearing a nice sundress that hugged her curves and I want to just run there and make out with her on top of the picnic table. There she is, my Miley, laughing as she watched the kids play catch. Without thinking, I walked up to her. I want to touch her, feel her skin, hear her voice, kiss her and hold her. We locked eyes as I made my way towards her, and her eyes got wide when she saw me.

She got up, _"Nick?"_

_"Mi..." _I said as I took her in an awkward but nice hug.

_"What are you doing here?"_ she asked with a small smile on her face, but nervousness was visible.

_"I'm here for my charity, you?"_

_"I'm volunteering. I didn't know it's yours."_

_"How are you?"_

_"Quite fine."_

Ah, it's nice to talk to her again. I missed her so much.

_"Mommy!"_ a girl yelled as she ran to hug Miley's legs. She must be our daughter. She's so beautiful. I can't believe she had grown too fast. Miley carried our little girl in her arms and I watched as the girl hugged her mom and Miley placed a kiss on her forehead.

I spoke up a little bit nervous, _"Is she?"_

_"Yeah,"_ she said as she shrugged and rocked the little girl in her arms.

_"How old is she?"_

_"Two and a half, her name is Catherine, Kate for short."_

I smiled and walk towards Miley's back so I could see my daughter's face; her eyes are brown, her hair has the same curls as mine, but she looks like Miley when we were kids.

The girl looked up to me and smiled; she definitely has Miley's smile, _"Well hello, Kate. I'm-"_

_"Please don't,"_ warned Miley.

She gave me a stern look and failed to do anything but sigh, _"I'm Uncle Nick."_

_"Hello Uncle Nick!" _she said with her high pitch voice and she opened her arms, stating that she wants me to carry her.

I took her in my arms and she wrapped her arms around me. I never thought I would be able to hold her after Miley left, but here I am, holding my little princess. I'd take this opportunity even though she only knows me as an uncle, not her daddy. I pulled her back a bit so I could see her adorable features. I love her chubby cheeks the most.

_"You are so beautiful,"_ I sighed as I kissed her forehead. I pulled back and I saw her smiling widely.

_"Thank you Uncle Nick."_

I saw Miley from the corner of my eye, smiling that genuine smile of hers.

I turned back my attention to my daughter, _"You are chubby too. That's good. Do you eat a lot?"_

_"Yeah, mom gives me a lot of veggies but they're yucky, so I sneak in the fridge to get some chocolates and cupcakes," _she whispered but I know Miley heard her. I just laughed at her, she might be only two years old but she's a tough cookie.

* * *

><p>I played catch with the kids and helped feeding them. I tried to get to know more about Kate. I mean, she isn't a baby anymore. She's already a kid. I just realized how much of a failing father I am for not knowing my own daughter.<p>

While Miley and I were outside, packing the giveaways, we heard a commotion in the tent. We went inside and saw our little Catherine crying with Hera as Suzanne, one of the organizers was giving them a lecture.

_"What's happening here?"_ I asked.

Kate noticed our presence and she ran towards Miley screaming, _"Mommy!" _

Miley took our daughter in her arms and tried to soothe her.

_"Hera and Miley's kid were playing with the giveaway toys for girls, and they broke a few of them!"_ exclaimed Suzanne.

_"It was my fault! I took Kate with me to play with the dolls and we broke some of it when Suzanne started yelling, and Kate cried because she got scared," _said Hera.

_"Okay, okay... Suzanne, why do you have to scare the kids? Kate is just a toddler! We'll, settle this, okay? I'll get someone to replace the toys. Come on, Hera."_

We left the tent and I told Hera not to worry about it and just play with the other kids.

I turned to Miley and saw that she's having a hard time calming Kate. The little girl is still crying. I took my little Kate in my arms and rocked her as I tried to soothe her.

"_Shhhh, it's okay little princess. You're okay now…"_

Little Kate lifted her head and looked into my eyes curiously, "_Princess? Mommy calls me princess too…"_

"_It's because you're a very special princess,"_ I said as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

Miley rubbed Kate's back to comfort her. I just wish I hired someone to take private pictures of us together so that I would be able to relive this moment over and over again when the time comes that I have to leave them.

Soon enough, I got Kate giggling and laughing again. It felt so nice to see and hear her laugh. I would give up everything to be with this girl everyday if I could.

_"So, do you drive now?"_ I asked as Miley and I became alone again while Kate played with Hera.

_"No, Tay dropped us off. I would never learn how to drive,"_ she said as she chuckled.

_"How about I drive you two girls home."_

_"No, it isn't necessary."_

_"Please? I would like to catch up with you,"_ I asked with pleading eyes.

I watched her as her expression changed, telling me that I won her over.

She smiled at me and gave up, _"Fine, but only because you have a car."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL. I just realized that this is too short. LOL This chapter not supposed to end like that but I'm not finished yet with the continuation so I've decided to just post the part that I'm finished. LOL I JUST WANT TO EXCITE YOU GUYS! <strong>

**hahaha Soooo, niley reunited again? kinda confusing, huh? hahaha That's what we all get when I try to mix all of my ideas. hahaha! see, my first choice is this chapter. I'm not supposed to add the 'Nick comeing back to Miley' part just like what happened to chapter 31. And my 2nd choice is to make Nick stay like what happened on chapter 31, but then I want it more dramatic, so I did both =))) it kinda sucked. LOL haha but anyway... more drama means more thrilling haha! hahaha or that's what I think haha!**

**ANYWAY, thank you for all the reviews! you guys are awesome! **

**So... guess what will happen in Miley's house. LOL =)))))) AND NO IT'S NOT ANOTHER LOVE SCENE, you pervs! ahahaha**

**REVIEW PLEASE =]**

_**xonileylooover**  
><em>


	33. Can our love be revived?

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 33: **Can our love be revived?****  
><strong>  
><strong>

_**And lightning don't strike**__** the same place twice**__**  
><strong>__**When you and I**__** s**__**aid goodbye**__**  
><strong>__**I felt the angels cry**__**  
><strong>__**True love's a gift but we let it drift**__**  
><strong>__**in the storm**__**  
><strong>__**Every night,**__**I feel the angels cry**_

_**Come on babe. Can our love be revived?**__**  
><strong>__**Bring it back and we gon' make it right**__**  
><strong>__**I'm on the edge just trying to survive**__**  
><strong>__**As the angels cry**_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

We got in the car and Miley let me hold little Catherine as we seated there. I took advantage of the moment to hold my baby tight, kiss her and just make her feel that I love her even though she only knew me as her uncle.

_"You still live with your parents?"_ I asked Miley.

_"Yep, and Taylor."_

_"Oh, I thought she would be married by now."_

She laughed, _"Oh God, me too. It seems like she enjoys babysitting Kate more than hanging out with her boyfriend."_

Oh how I missed hearing that laugh.

_"Where to?"_ I asked and she gave their address to the driver. I have learned that from the city of Bedford, they moved to Cambridge, which is not far away from South Cambridgeshire where the charity event took place.

I talked to Kate all throughout the ride and I took the chance to occasionally hug her and kiss her.

_"Here we are,"_ Miley said as we stopped in front of their house. We stepped out of the car and I carried Kate.

_"No one's home," _Miley said as she pressed the code for their gate. The gate opened and we got in. I also ordered my driver to get the car inside too.

We walked inside their house and I put down Kate when we reached the living room. I looked around and saw some picture frames from the old house, and some new ones with Kate in it.

_"Where do you work?"_

_"I'm a full time mom. Can't leave my daughter to any babysitter I don't know."_

Kate walked up to Miley and pulled on the hem of her dress, _"Mommy, I want to go upstairs."_

_"Okay, baby. Change your clothes,"_ Miley said as she lifted Kate and carried her upstairs.

Miley went back down and went straight into the kitchen, and then she came back with a glass of orange juice.

_"Kate is adorable. She looks just like you when we were younger,"_ I said as she offered me the orange juice.

She sat beside me and handed me some pictures of our little Katie, _"Thank you, she's my life. I did everything to be able to raise her right."_

I smiled while looking at each photo; Kate is so adorable just like her mom.

_"You can keep those, they are duplicates. But I want you to see this album-"_ she said as she tried to reach on the photo albums under the coffee table, and I cut her off as I pulled her hand gently.

_"I want you and my daughter back in my life again, Mi,"_ I asked with a much needed desperation in my voice.

_"We can't be together, Nick,"_ she sighed, sorrow visible in her eyes.

_"I'm sorry for everything, Mi."_

_"It's alright. I'm sorry too, for leaving." _

_"Why did you leave?"_

_"Your dad sent someone to give me his letter. He told me to stay away from you, or he'll do something about it. He even sent us a check, but we never used it, it's still in my safe box. I wanted to give it back to him but I doubt if the guard would return it to him. He didn't know I'm pregnant, but I still want to keep our baby safe. I'm sorry if I didn't say goodbye, I got scared for our baby."_

_"I'm sorry about my dad; I didn't know he did that. I could've protected you."_

_"We both know that you will just put us in danger, Nick. I would sacrifice everything for my daughter, including you."_

_"Are you saying I couldn't see her anymore?"_

_"I would never be good for you."_

_"No, Miley! You are the best thing that happened in my life; especially our daughter."_

_"I don't want our baby to get hurt."_

_"I'll protect you and our baby, I promise."_

_"Nick, we both know that your dad will find out. Please, I want you out of this house now."_

_"No! I am not leaving you and our daughter."_

_"I don't need you, okay? I'm fine with everything I have. I don't want drama anymore."_

_"Mommy?"_ Miley and I both turned our heads to the little girl peeking from the top of the staircase.

_"Go to your room Kate,"_ Miley said sternly, but little Catherine is stubborn, just like her mom. Kate walked down the stairs and we both gasped as she tripped onto something and the girl rolled down the stairs.

_"Kate!"_ Miley screamed as she ran towards our daughter. I ran after her and saw her crying, holding our unconscious daughter. I watched in horror as Miley touched Kate's head and blood covered her hand.

"Oh God, she's bleeding," I said as I knelt down with her, _"how far is the hospital?"_

_"Less than thirty minutes away,"_ she said as she cried.

_"Let's go..."_ I said as I scooped Kate in my arms and we ran into my car. My driver sped up to the hospital. Seeing Miley like this broke my heart.

_"Hold on princess, don't ever leave mommy,"_ Miley said as she cried while holding Kate in her arms.

I can't help but feel so worried about Kate. I just met her and I just can't lose her that fast. I wrapped my arms around them and whispered, _"Our baby will be fine, Mi."_

We got to the hospital in just twenty minutes and they rushed Kate to the operating room while Miley and I sat on the waiting area. They gave a form for Miley to fill-out and I frowned when I saw her shaking hands. She isn't capable of writing, so I took the clipboard and pen from her hands and placed them on my lap. I caressed Miley's face with one hand and held her hand with my other. I wiped away her tears and tried to soothe her.

_"I'm scared I might lose her. She's my strength, without her, my life is meaningless."_

_"Hey, we wouldn't lose her. It's okay, Mi."_

_"No, it's not. She's my life. I don't think I could live if something bad happens to her. She's the only thing I have."_

_"You wouldn't lose her, because I know she's a strong person like you. She'll make it through."_

She looked up to me helpless, _"Would you... Hold me?"_

I smiled and held her in my arms. I nuzzled my face on her hair and smelled her, still the same vanilla scent shampoo that I learned to love.

_"I missed you, Nick," _she whispered as she tightened the hug.

_"I missed you too, Mi."_

We both pulled back and I saw a bunch of people staring at us, _"Uhhh, we're college buddies and her daughter is in the operating room, so please understand. I really appreciate it if this won't get to the media."_

They all nodded and went back to what they are previously doing. Whew!

I looked back to Miley and saw her smiling lightly. Our eyes met and she shook her head_, "Still the same Nick I've known."_

_"I really hate being gossiped around."_

_"I know. Thanks, by the way."_

_"I'll stay here until I know Kate is safe."_

_"Thank you, Nick. I really need someone right now."_

_"This isn't even enough to make-up for all the hurt I put you through." _

Silence. Awkwardness.

_"How about I fill up this form and you tell me what to write."_

_"Okay..."_

_"Birth name?"_

_"Catherine Nicole Stewart."_

_"Birth date and place?"_

_"January 11, 2009, Cambridge"_

I asked and asked, and then wrote all her answers. I finished writing and gave the form to one of the nurses. I got left once again with Miley and I just held her hand. The doctor went out and we both got up as he approached us.

_"Parents of Catherine Stewart?"_ asked the doctor.

_"I'm her mother,"_ said Miley.

_"Your daughter lost a lot of blood, but she's okay. She just needs blood. We've ran out of type O in the hospital blood bank so I need a donor from relatives or friends immediately."_

_"I'm type O but I can't donate blood due to my heart problem. But my family is on its way,"_ said Miley.

That's when I realized that I can help, _"I'm type O and I'm willing to donate blood."_

_"Nick..."_

_"It's the least I could do, Mi."_

She just shrugged, _"Fine..."_

The doctor smiled, _"Alright, I'm gonna do a quick screening, come with me Mr. Nicholas."_

I turned to Miley, _"Our princess would be fine."_

_"I'll come with you," _said Miley.

They took me to a clinic and Miley tagged along. They drew some blood, asked me questions, and they said that I passed the screening so they led me to another room with a bed. I lay there as they take some blood. Miley was seated on the chair beside me so she could hold my hand. She smiled at me, _"How are you feeling?"_

_"Normal," _I chuckled.

She lifted her hand to caress my curls, _"Tell me if you're feeling something, kay?"_

After ten minutes, the blood donation was done, and they gave me a while to regain my strength. Miley, who's always caring to whomever's in need, gave me a bottle of water. After another ten minutes, Miley helped me walk as we went back to the waiting area, where the Stewart family was waiting. All three of them looked back and forth between Miley and I with the shocked look on their faces. I saw Miley give them a look and we

_"Guys, I met Nick at the charity event. I didn't know it was his'. He offered us a drive home, he was with Kate and I when Kate fell down the stairs and he got us here. Kate needed a blood donor and he volunteered,"_ said Miley as they slowly took-in what they missed.

I watched as all three of the Stewarts smiled and stood up to greet me, _"It's great to see you again, Nick," _they said.

Taylor took me in a tight hug, _"I'm so happy to see you again, brother!"_

I chuckled at the brother part, and I said thank you to them. Miley and I sat beside her family and talked until the doctor came out.

The doctor approached us, _"Ms. Stewart, I am glad to inform you that your daughter is already in a stable condition. She could be transferred to a private room now. She might be a little off-the-universe when she wakes up; it's because of the painkillers we gave her. She'll be fine but we still have to observe her."_

After an hour, we're all inside Kate's room. Kate was still asleep but Miley stayed beside our daughter in case she might wake up. Selena's been texting and calling me but I never replied to her. I just want to make sure that my little Catherine is fine before I leave.

"_Baby?"_ I heard Miley's voice so I turned towards her direction. We all stood up and walked towards the bed where Kate is lying, and I watched as her eyes slowly opened. We all released the breaths that we've been holding for so long, and Miley immediately kissed Kate and muttered soothing words to the little girl.

"_I'm right here, baby. Mommy's here and I won't leave you. You scared me, princess. I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you,"_ said Miley as she kissed Kate's hand over and over.

"_I'm sorry mommy…"_ said the little girl.

"_Why are you saying sorry?"_

"_Because I was eavesdropping and I wasn't being careful. I'm sorry mommy, it won't happen again."_

"_It's not your fault, sweetie. Just forget it okay? I love you so much, Katie."_

"_I love you too, mommy."_

We all smiled as the mother and daughter hugged in front of us. Miley then wiped her eyes and looked back towards me. She smiled in her tears and reached for my hand, tugging it towards her.

"_Kate, there's someone here who really wants to see you,"_ she said as she turned back to our little girl and tugged my hand towards them at the same time. I got kinda confused but I really want to see my baby.

I stood there beside Miley who's sitting on the chair beside the bed. Kate looked up to me and smiled at my presence.

"_Uncle Nick!" _she shouted lightly.

Before I could greet her back or even say anything, Miley spoke up and I could honestly say that I didn't see it coming, _"He's your daddy."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! hahaha LOVED YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! I think the answer to your questions is this chapter. LOL now tell me what you think of this chapter. LOL sorry I wont be able to update When I look at you today. maybe tomorrow =] THANK YOU GUYS!<strong>

**yaaaayyy! The authors of my favorite stories are starting to update! =] I really wish _Team M_ would update _wake up calls_ too =] I miss that story =/ **

**Soooo, I got this crazy idea from my awesome friend, _shmileysmiler_ because she asked her "fans" if they would like her to make a book for crocheting... so, I want to ask you guys! If I write a book, would you buy it? LOL =)))) **

**REVIEW PLEASE =]**

**I also updated the Long Live gallery in my website: xomyheartbeatsforlove . webs . com / apps / photos / **

**=] view it in full screen  
><strong>

**check it out!  
><strong>

_**xonileylooover**  
><em>


	34. When you love someone so deeply

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 34: **_**When you love someone so deeply**_

_**When you love someone so deeply**__**  
><strong>__**They become your life**__**  
><strong>__**It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside**__**  
><strong>__**Blindly I imagined I could**__**  
><strong>__**Keep you under glass**__**  
><strong>__**Now I understand to hold you**__**  
><strong>__**I must open up my hands and watch you rise**_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

I just can't believe that Miley told Kate that I'm his dad. Now, I became anxious of her reaction. She might hate me for leaving her and her mom.

_"Hi baby girl..."_ I said as I gently rubbed her hand.

My little girl smiled at me, _"Daddyyy!"_ she squealed as she opened her arms for me.

I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her, _"I'm here baby. I wouldn't leave you like that again. I'm sorry if you had to grow up without me."_

My tears started to fall and I caressed her beautiful face with my hand.

_"It doesn't matter, daddy. You're here now and we would be together, right? You, me and mommy?"_

_"Yes, sweetie, I'll do everything to make it up to you. I love you so much, baby."_

_"I love you too, daddy! I'm happy that you're here now."_

I looked at my little girl, her eyes were begging to close, there was a bandage wrapped around her forehead to the back of her head, her body was kinda bruised, yet she's smiling and I'm the reason behind her smile.

_"Are you going to stay here, daddy?"_

I frowned at her question, _"I'm supposed to be somewhere right now but I'll do everything to reschedule so I could stay with you."_

_"Thank you, daddy."_

_"Anything for my beautiful daughter," _I said as I placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Kate is now sleeping. I managed to excuse myself and go out for a while to answer one of Selena's numerous calls. Yeah, Selena, my so-called wife.<p>

_"Sel..."_ I spoke onto the receiver when she answered the call.

_"Nick! Oh my God, are you okay?"_ she said in a very concerned tone of voice.

_"Yes, I'm fine."_

_"Why arent you answering my calls?"_

_"Sorry I'm a bit occupied with something. I won't be coming home tonight,"_

I kinda feel sorry for Sel. She doesnt deserve any of this. She is so sweet and kind, she deserve someone better than me.

_"When are you coming home?"_

_"After two days."_

_"What?" _

I sighed, I don't want to break this girl's fragile heart. We became each other's rocks when we got married. Of course we acted as a couple, but we just developed a best friend sort of a relationship, plus the sex part because it's part of our marriage.

_"Listen, there's this little girl from the charity event who got in an accident. I just want to make sure she's gonna be okay."_

_"Oh my God, is she okay?"_

_"She's fine now."_

_"Okay, make sure she's cured, okay? But I need you here as soon as possible. It's important, we need to talk."_

_"Okay, what is it about?"_

_"I'll tell you when we meet. It's case sensitive."_

_"Alright, is that all?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay, bye."_

_"Bye."_

I went back inside Kate's hospital room and saw Kate crying in her Aunt Taylor's arms. Miley went home with her parents an hour ago, to get some clothes for their stay here. So Taylor and I were left to look over Kate.

_"She cried when she saw that you're not here,"_ said Taylor.

_"Daddy!"_ Kate yelled when she saw me. I immediately walked towards her, and Taylor moved over so I could hold my little girl in my arms.

_"What's the matter, baby?"_ I asked as I wrapped her in my embrace and she leaned onto my chest.

_"Where were you?"_

_"I just had to make a call so I could stay with you a little longer."_

_"You're leaving soon?"_

_"Yeah, but not today, and don't worry because even if I'll leave, I would still come back to you and mommy."_

_"I'm scared that you'll leave me again and never come back, daddy. I want to be with you forever."_

My heart broke at her little speech. How am I going to tell her that I won't stay that long? How am I going to tell her that I shouldn't be here? How am I going to tell this little girl that I'm married?

_"Baby, I'm sorry that you have to experience this, but I have to leave soon."_

_"But why, daddy? Don't you love me that much? Don't you want to be with me?"_

_"No, honey, daddy loves you so much. I just have to work far away. I promise that I'll come back. In the mean time, I just want to enjoy the time with my little princess."_

_"I love you so much, daddy."_

_"I love you more, baby girl."_

I kissed her forehead and caressed her hair gently.

_"Where is mommy?" _she asked with obvious confusion.

_"She went home with grandma and grandpa to get clothes. She should be here soon."_

_"Do you love my mommy?"_

_"Of course, I do."_

_"Are you going to be together?"_

_"I don't know, baby. But I do love your mommy so much."_

_"She loves you too, daddy."_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

I'm glad that Kate got released after two nights in the hospital. I also didn't expect that Nick would stay this long. I guess he's really sincere about making up to our daughter. I got more surprised when he insisted on staying with us for one more night, so I'll just let him stay in our guest room. We're on our way now to our house and Kate was snuggled to her father's chest. I admire Nick for staying with us for our daughter. I just can't think what would happen next. He's a prince and he is married. It would be a big scandal if people would know about Kate, and what if he takes Kate with her? I know that Princess Selena and Nick had not produced an heir to the throne yet. What if Nick's dad would find about us? I'm sure he'll do something not nice. I don't think I would be able to live if they would take Kate away from me; I would never let it happen.

I got interrupted with my thoughts when I felt a tap on my knee; I looked towards my knee and saw Nick's hand on top of it.

_"We're home. Are you okay, Mi?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine,"_ I said as we got out of the car and Nick carried Kate. We stepped in the house and found Taylor and dad blasting the party poppers, with the three of them - including mom - yelled, _"Welcome back Kate!"_

Kate squealed and smiled big as she saw the balloons, streamers, and delicious food around the house. Nick put her down and she happily walked to her grandma and grandpa to give them her sweet kisses. We had a nice lunch. Nick, Kate and I sat beside each other, with our daughter in the middle as we took turns in feeding her.

Later that night in my room, I heard Nick and Kate talking as he tries to put her to sleep. They were lying on the bed, Kate holding onto her daddy. I peeked through the slightly open door and listened to their conversation.

_"Why do you have to leave, daddy?"_

_"I have to fix something, sweetheart, and I have to go back to work."_

_"What about me and mommy?"_

_"I'll call you every day until I could visit you again."_

_"When are you going to visit?"_

_"Maybe next week, I'm not sure."_

_"Grandpa and mommy are together. Why can't we be together, daddy? When am I going to meet my other grandpa and grandma, aunts and uncles?"_

_"When the right time comes, we're going to be together, and you're going to be a princess."_

_"Like Cinderella?"_

_"Yeah, like Cinderella."_

_"Are glass shoes real, daddy?"_

_"Yes, baby. I saw your mother wear one when we were younger."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, she really looked like Cinderella."_

_"And you're prince charming?"_

_"Yes, I'm her prince charming." _

_"Am I going to have younger sisters and brothers too?"_

_"How many do you like?"_

_"Three. I want to be big sister."_

_"It's a deal."_

_"You and mommy would have three more babies like me?"_

_"Yeah, even ten or twenty more siblings."_

_"That's too much."_

_"I know, it's funny."_

_"Yeah it is."_

I smiled at their conversation.

_"I'm gonna miss you, daddy."_

_"I'm gonna miss you too, princess. But I promise I'll fix things, okay?"_

_"Okay"_

_"Get some sleep, darling..."_

_"Where's mom? I want her beside me too."_

_"Do you want me to get her?"_

I guess that's my queue, I stepped inside the room and smiled, _"No need, I'm here."_

_"Mommy, please let daddy sleep with us? I want to sleep with you two beside me,"_ asked Kate.

I hesitated for a while but gave up in the end, _"Alright, baby."_

I lay there on Kate's left side and hugged her. I kissed her forehead and caressed her hair, _"Go to sleep Katie. I love you."_

_"I love you too, mom and dad."_

Kate turned around and hugged her father. I smiled at the sight; it was perfect

When Kate was asleep, I looked up and saw Nick staring at me. He pulled me by the arm and closed the gap between the three of us. Our faces were inches apart and we just stared into each other's eyes.

_"You are so beautiful," _he said as he brought his hand to caress the side of my face. I blushed. I can't believe he could still make me blush like before. He smiled at me. He gave me that smile that made me fall in love with him a few years ago.

He frowned a bit as he brushed my hair away from my face, _"I'm sorry for all the hurt I put you through. I didn't think it would be this complicated,"_ he continued to caress my face and then he grabbed my hand to kiss each of my knuckles.

I love it when he kisses my fingers, _"What are we going to do? We can't just act like nothing's wrong."_

**NICK'S POV**

She is right. Everything is wrong but it feels so right. I want to be here for my girls but I can't because of my stupid responsibilities. One thing's for sure; I won't let anyone harm my Miley and my precious little Kate. I'll do everything to protect them, and I won't ever leave them again this time. I'm willing to give up my life for these girls, and I'm serious.

_"I wouldn't leave you two again. I would stick with you and nothing could stop me."_

_"You're married."_

_"I know and I'll do everything to void it. I'll do everything for you and Kate."_

_"You don't have to do that, Nick. Kate and I would be fine."_

_"I can't live knowing that I can't take care of my daughter. I want to watch her grow and be there for her, I want to help you raise her, and I want to be the father and lover that I'm supposed to be. I'm willing to give up my title, my treasures, just to be with you."_

I watched as tears gathered around her eyes and I brought my face closer to hers. I kissed her forehead, and then I kissed her lips softly. I felt the sparks, the stars, and the butterflies as our lips touched. It was indescribable and it felt amazing; perfect.

_"I love you, Mi."_

_"I love you too, Nicky."_

I carefully leaned in again; reminding myself that Kate is asleep in between us, and I kissed Miley passionately. I poured all my love in that kiss, all the yearning and the affection I felt for her. After the kiss, I wrapped my arm around her, holding us three close together. I never thought I would be in this bed with the love of my life and my beautiful daughter. I never thought I would be able to see them anymore, but here I am, watching my two angels sleep in my arms. I don't want to be anywhere but here. I could live with this every day, just me, Miley and Kate holding each other in a nice bed, just enjoying each other's company as we drift away to dream land.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling happy as ever when I saw the faces of my princesses, they are the precious gifts God has given to me. When I remembered my agenda for today, I dreaded waking up. But I know I gotta leave and fix everything so I could be with these girls forever.<p>

I sighed as I got up and detached myself from them at the process. I have to get ready and talk to mom about this beautiful mess. I went back to the guest's room, took a bath and changed into clean clothes. After I'm done getting ready, I walked back to Miley's room. I sat on the edge of the bed and caressed my beautiful Miley's hair. I just stared at my girl for a while before I leaned down and kissed her lips gently. She opened her eyes and I kissed her forehead lovingly.

_"I love you, my princess,"_ I whispered as I looked deep in her blue eyes, _"But I have to leave for a while. I'm going to fix this. You and I would be together again with our daughter, and I really mean it this time. I'll do anything and give up everything to be with you."_

Miley lifted her hand and caressed my curls_, "I love you too."_

I smiled and looked down at my daughter, my beautiful little princess. I leaned and kissed her forehead, _"I love you, baby girl." _

_"Daddy..." _she whispered and wrapped her arms around me. I held her and carried her in my arms, gently rocking her and caressing her back.

_"It's okay, baby. Daddy would come back for you."_

_"I want you to stay here, daddy."_

_"I just have to be gone for a while. I'll come back for you and stay with you as long as you need me."_

Kate pulled back to look at me, _"Promise?"_

_"I promise,"_ I said as I kissed her cheek.

Miley took her in my arms and they walked me to the front door. It's hard for me to leave my real family but I have to do this so we could be together. I kissed Kate's forehead and Miley's lips before I pulled them for a hug. I said my goodbyes and I love yous before I walked towards the car where my driver is waiting.

**MILEY'S POV**

I held Kate in my arms as I watched Nick's car drive out of sight. I'm a bit worried with what would happen, but I know he never breaks his promises, because no matter how many times we get separated, love will always find its way to bring us back together. Maybe we're really destined for each other. Maybe we'll be able to fight for our love for our happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't believe I left a very drastic cliffy too! LOL =)) anyway I hope you liked this update. Hahaha Sorry if it took me long enough before I finished writing this. I apologize if it's not that good. LOL I just can't focus that much nowadays, something's been bothering me, but I know it's gonna be okay. =] I think I have two more chapters and one epilogue for long live. I'll try to write two more chapters for When I look at you if I could figure something out. LOL So sad that both of my stories are ending already = but you all are amazing readers and reviewers! I love you all! I'm almost 300 reviews! =] Thank you so much! I love you all so much. If you want updates, you could follow me at twitter: _teresaloves2lol_**

**I love you guys! Thank you for the awesome compliments you gave me, and kept giving me. I really appreciate it so much. I love you again! LOL sorry if I can't reply to you reviews, I'm pretty busy writing the next chapters. LOL hahahaha**

**Please review =]**

**_xonileylooover _**


	35. Maybe this time love won't end

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 35: ****Maybe this time love won't end**

_**She's smilin' like she used to smile way back then**_

_**She's feelin' like she used to feel way back when**_

_**They tried, but somethin' kept them**_

_**Waiting for this magic moment**_

_**Maybe this time**_

_**It'll be lovin' they'll find**_

_**Maybe now they can be more than just friends**_

_**She's back in his life**_

_**And it feels so right**_

_**Maybe this time love won't end**_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

I just got back to our own palace and I kept thinking about Miley and our daughter. I walked inside the house I share with Selena and just as I expected, she ran to me at the moment I entered the house.

_"Oh my God, Nick! Are you okay?"_ said Selena. Yeah, she's like that. She easily gets worried over everything.

_"Of course I'm okay, Sel."_

_"Alright, are you hungry? Do you want me to get the cook?"_

_"No, I'm full. I had lunch in the car."_

_"Okay, sweetie."_

We walked to our room and sat there to talk.

_"You wanna talk, right?"_

_"Yeah... I don't know how to say it."_

_"It's just me, Sel. You could tell me anything."_

_"I want a divorce, Nick. I want to be free again, you know?"_

My eyes got wide. I didn't expect this coming from her. I got surprised but I know I want it too, _"I want a divorce too."_

_"You do?"_ she asked questioningly.

I smiled at her, _"Yeah, I want both of us to be happy. We both know that we aren't meant to be together."_

She nodded her head, _"So what are we gonna do? I don't know how to file a divorce."_

_"We'll Google it later,"_ I said while searching for any hint of doubt in her eyes. I found none.

She turned and smiled at me, _"You weren't a bad husband, Nick."_

I wrapped an arm around her, _"You weren't a bad wife too, in fact, I love having you as my wife, but we're just not meant for each other."_

_"I know. Nick?"_ asked Selena.

I looked at her, _"Yeah?"_

_"I have to tell you something very important."_

* * *

><p>The days passed by. Selena and I secretly filed a divorce. I helped her with her morning sickness; I know her baby's not mine but I still want to keep her healthy and safe. Selena and I are like best friends; plus the benefits. I care for her and she cares for me, that's our relationship; nothing else. Above all of these, I kept talking to Miley and Kate everyday; I totally miss them.<p>

* * *

><p>Selena and I went inside the room where OUR parents are waiting. We saw them happily chatting. Little do they know that they won't be able to chat this often anymore when Selena and I tell them the news.<p>

Dad seemed to notice us since he got up and greeted us. Mom followed and so did Selena's parents.

_"So what's the news you're going to tell us?"_ asked Sel's father, Prince Calvin.

My dad spoke up, holding back his excitement, _"Are you two going to have a baby already?"_ he said as he smirked.

Selena and I nervously looked at each other for a second. She nodded and we both took deep breaths.

_"We're getting a divorce,"_ we both said at the same time.

Our dads got this surprised look on their faces, both looked pale and white. Our moms got both surprised and confused at the same time, they are like questioning us with the use of their facial expressions.

Just as what we both expected, our dads went furious with our decisions.

Dad was the first one who spoke, _"What were you two thinking? Divorce? Really? Cancel the petition right now!"_ he said with his voice very angry.

Selena's dad got beet red with anger, _"Selena! What did you just do, huh? You can't just divorce Nick. You're a princess and he's a prince! It's not that easy to handle all the problems we're going to deal with when it comes to the treasures and assets. You are one of the most powerful princesses today! You're going to be queen someday! Why do you have to throw that all away!"_

Selena was a daddy's girl, I know this is hard for her but she spoke up, _"That's all that matters to you, daddy! Treasure, assets, and power! I don't want any of those! I want to be married to the one I love! I don't love Nick! He doesn't love me too! Why do you have to force us?" _she said in a very stern tone.

Prince Calvin slapped Selena in the face. All women in the room gasped. Selena cried while caressing her hurtful cheek. I pulled her in my arms in attempt to comfort her, but she just cried harder and her dad left the room.

My dad walked towards us, _"You two are a disgrace! A disappointment in the family! If you two aren't going to push away those stupid feelings you have onto someone else, you aren't welcome in this family anymore. I want you two out of the palace if you are still going to continue the divorce,"_ he said before he left the room.

I walked a crying Selena onto the couch and helped her sit down. I knelt in front of her and wiped her tears, _"Shhhh... It'll be okay. Are you hurt? Please tell me if you're feeling any pain in your stomach,"_ I whispered and she shook her head. I know that our moms are still in the room. I found Sel's mom, Princess Natalie on the couch beside Sel, and she hugged her daughter dearly.

_"It's okay, baby girl,"_ said the princess and I let Selena cry on her mother's shoulder.

_"I'm so sorry I ruined everything, mom. Dad hates me now. He would never forgive me,"_ Selena said to her mom.

The princess shook her head and wiped her daughter's tears_, "He'll get over it. What's wrong, sweetie? I know you and Nick wouldn't do this except if there is something really wrong."_

My mom walked over beside me and pulled me in a heartwarming hug, _"Don't mind your father, he'll come around. What happened, Nicholas?"_ she asked in a very concerned tone.

_"We could tell you, but please don't judge us just like what our dads did,"_ said Selena in a very small voice.

Our moms agreed and they sat opposite me and Sel. I rubbed Selena's back to trying to comfort her as I started, _"Sel and I never had a romantic relationship. We both love each other but we weren't in love. We really did the best we can to fall in love and give you grand children but we just can't grant you those things. Selena is perfect, I am very privileged to be her husband, she's very caring and loving."_

_"So what's the problem?" _asked Sel's mom.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK <strong>

Selena and I were talking about our divorce and she told me that there is something very important that I should know. I waited for her to confess with such interest.

_"Uhhh, I'm pregnant,"_ said Selena nervously.

My mind got mixed up, _"What? Oh wow."_

She sighed, _"I know. I got surprised too."_

I scratched my head. I know we hadn't done IT for a while now, _"Now, I don't know what to say. How did that happen? We hadn't done it for the last two months."_

She looked at me with sorrowful eyes, _"It's not yours, Nick. I've been seeing Justin for the past three weeks and we're still so in love and we just did it over and over again, not thinking of using protection because we both know I couldn't bear a child."_

I breathed out in relief that I wasn't the father_, "Wow Sel; that was a miracle."_

She took my hand in hers, _"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm taking all the blame. I won't argue if you plan to hate me,"_ she said with glassy eyes.

I shook my head at the thought of hating on her_, "Of course I won't hate you, Sel."_

Her face showed confusion, _"Why? I cheated on you, Nick. Wait, you aren't going to use this child as ours, do you?"_ she asked, horrified.

I just shook it off_, "Wow, that was a good idea but no. I couldn't do that to you and Justin."_

She wrapped her arms around my waist and I did the same to her.

I pulled away a bit_, "I'll find a lawyer for our divorce, and we'll talk to our parents after we file the divorce, but we can't say you're pregnant, okay? I don't want you to be judged like that."_

"_You are so good to me, Nick. I thought you would be furious about it."_

"_I know how much you love Justin."_

"_How would you not know? I bragged about him too much, didn't I?" _Selena smiled while I thought of our first days together; she talked about Justin and I talked about Miley_. "Got any news from Miley?"_ she asked again.

I smiled, _"Yes, we met on the charity event. You know the girl I told you that got in an accident? It was my daughter. She fell down the stairs when Miley and I were arguing in her house."_

"_Really? You saw them again? Tell me about your daughter! What's her name? What does she look like?"_ asked Selena with wide brown eyes filled with excitement.

I took out a picture of Kate from my wallet and showed it to Selena, _"Beautiful isn't she?"_

"_She's beautiful,"_ said Sel as she smiled widely, I know she loves kids and she's very excited to finally have a child.

"_She's adorable, you gotta meet her,"_ I said as a big smile formed on my face.

"_I will," _she paused as she smiled, _"When everything's settled. I want to meet her."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm pregnant,"<em> Selena blurted out and our mothers got both confused and surprised at the same time.

_"Why is that a problem?"_ asked my mother.

Selena held onto my hand tight and she held her breath, _"It's not Nick's."_

I squeezed her hand back to show her that I'll support her no matter what happens. I watched as our mom's faces fell and I spoke up for Selena, _"After it was diagnosed that Sel can't bear a baby, we stopped doing IT. I know she doesn't love me so I granted her the freedom to date the one she loves which is Justin. It was both of our faults so please don't just put all the hate on Selena."_

Princess Natalie shook her head and reached for her daughter's hands, _"I'll always be here for you, baby girl. I could never hate you. I'm so sorry if I didn't fight for your right against your dad when he decided to push you with your marriage with Nick. You really love Justin, don't you?" _

Selena nodded her head and hugged her mom, _"Please don't tell dad about this. At least not now, he hates me and he doesn't want to see me. I don't know what to do," _she sighed and looked at me_, "It's pretty clear that we can't go back to our place, Nick."_

Mom walked over to take Selena in a tight embrace, _"It would be okay, honey. I'll help you two get through this. Don't worry about a place to stay."_

Selena smiled at both of our mothers, _"Thank you for understanding our situation. It really means a lot to me."_

Both women smiled at both of us and mom spoke again, _"You two could go away for a while; just let your fathers loosen up. Nick, you should take Selena to a safe place."_

Selena's mom added, _"Yes, but I'm going to call our trustworthy doctor to check-up on Selena and see if the baby's okay, but don't worry, I'll keep everything in the down low."_

I nodded at their idea and I asked mom if I could speak with her for a while. Selena and her mom went out to have some mother-daughter time, but before that, Selena hugged me tight and said thank you and good luck talking to my mom. I know I wouldn't have a problem filling mom with details regarding my disappearance for two days.

"_You met Miley?"_ Mom exclaimed after I told her that I met Miley and my daughter at the charity event. It was funny since she almost dropped the cup of tea that she was holding when I told her about the past few days. I showed her Kate's picture, she gushed over it. I can see that she's really excited to see her granddaughter, but we both know that it isn't possible yet. I've never seen her so excited in my whole life.

"_Okay, change of plans. Since you and Selena's dad knew that you don't love each other anymore, if I were thinking like them, I would use Miley and Justin to blackmail you and Selena; I guess you have to take Miley and your daughter when you and Selena leave, she has to take Justin with her too."_

"_Do you think that's a good idea, mom?"_

"_Yeah, at least you could both keep your loved ones safe with you, right?"_

"_You're right, mom. Where are you planning to send us?"_

"_To a secret island in Dubai. Your dad doesn't know that I bought that place."_

"_The one where there are lots of islands around it?"_

"_Yeah, that one. That's the only place your dad won't find you."_

* * *

><p>Here I am with Selena and Justin in a bulletproof Chevrolet platinum with dark tinted windows. At last, I finally met Justin; Selena's true love. He's nice and I like him for Sel, he knows how to protect her since he was her bodyguard.<p>

We just left the palace with our packed things and we're on our way to Miley's house. I called her earlier and told her to pack her and Kate's things because I'm taking the two of them with me in a private island. I didn't say where I'm taking them and who we're going to be with; I just told them to pack immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

_"Mommy? Where are we going?"_ asked my two year old daughter. Nick just called and told me that they're near our place already, so I dressed my little Katie.

_"I don't know, baby, but it's gonna be fun since we're gonna be spending time with your dad,"_ I said as I fixed her hair into pigtails.

_"I'm so excited to see daddy!" _said my little girl while jumping up and down. I smiled at Kate and gave her a kiss before guiding her down to the living room. We sat at the couch and my family gathered around the living room, giving me precautions and making sure that I got all that I need.

Nick's car arrived after a few minutes, and I got the gate open for the expensive car to enter. I was kinda surprised that he's got a van today because he usually use cars. I watched as the van stopped in front of our door and Nick came into view. I smiled happily when I saw him, and I heard Kate shout, _"Daddy" _the moment she ran towards him. Nick picked her up and kissed her on his way towards me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped one of his' around mine before we leaned in for a kiss. He said goodbye to my family and quickly led us to the van while the driver brought our luggage at the back.

Nick opened the car door for us and I went inside and got surprised and confused when I saw Nick's wife, Princess Selena face to face. There she is, sitting in front of me near the door beside a cute guy I don't know, while I stood here unmoving and speechless. She smiled at me and touched my hand; I got more surprised than ever.

_"It's nice to meet you, Miley. I'm Selena,"_ she said with a happy smile on her face. I can't believe how perfect she looked. _"Come on in,"_ she said as she initiated a greeting kiss.

I heard Nick whisper, _"It's okay. It's just Selena. I'll explain on the way, just get in, baby,"_ I sighed and got in. I picked up Kate from Nick and sat her beside me and Nick sat beside Kate.

I saw Selena smile when she noticed my little Kate, _"Oh my God, is that her? Hello Kate! You look beautiful and adorable, sweetheart. I'm Aunt Selena, by the way," _Selena said as she offered her hand.

Kate happily shook Selena's hand, _"How did you know my name?"_

_"Your dad told me wonderful things about you,"_ said Selena.

So she knew about Nick, Kate and I? What else did I miss? Nick better start explaining before my mind blows up in confusion.

_"Sorry if we're confusing you. We'll explain everything when little Katie is asleep,"_ he whispered in my ear. He kissed my cheek and pulled my head to rest on his shoulder. I'm so confused! Why does that guy beside Princess Selena is acting like her boyfriend? Why am I here with her and Nick? What the hell is happening?

* * *

><p>We transferred to a private plane that is pretty expensive. It's my first time to be in here, though I know this would be the princess' hundredth time. Kate had fallen asleep when we got to the airport and Nick had to carry her inside the plane. Nick and I sat beside each other, while Selena and the other guy sat beside each other, opposite us. Kate is asleep in my arms and Nick helped me buckle my seatbelt.<p>

The plane started moving and it went up the air after a while. We waited until we're stable in the air before we took our seatbelts off. Silence filled the room.

_"So, would anyone tell me what's going on?" _I asked and turned to Nick, _"Why am I in a plane with Princess Selena?"_

_"Please, just call me Selena,"_ said the princess, _"Here beside me is my boyfriend, Justin."_

_"Oh,"_ I gasped in surprise. But what the hell are we doing here? Where are we going?

Nick placed an arm around my shoulders, _"Sel and I filed a divorce last week. We're now just waiting for the approval."_

My eyes got wide in shock. Divorce? They're getting a divorce. My thoughts got interrupted when Selena reached for the barf bag and threw up. I gasped and watched while her guy, Justin pulled her hair back.

_"Oh my God, are you okay?"_ I asked, very concerned.

_"She's pregnant. It's her and Justin's child, not mine,"_ said Nick while we watched the poor girl crumble in front of us.

_"I need to go to the bathroom,"_ said Selena.

_"Wait, don't stand up. You'll feel worse,"_ I told Selena and I turned to the flight attendant who took the used barf bag_, "Do you have ginger tea?"_

The guy smiled, _"Yes ma'am."_

_"Please get her a cup of ginger tea,"_ I told the flight attendant.

The guy went back in the cabin and I dug in my bag for a candy. I found one and reached it out for Selena, _"Here, eat this candy so you won't feel dizzy."_

She gave out a light smile and took the candy_, "Thank you, Miley."_

_"It's not a problem. I've been there and it's gonna get worse. Did you go see a doctor?"_ I asked and she nodded. The flight attendant walked back and gave Selena a cup of tea. _"Ginger products, lemon products, water and vitamin B6 are great help to fight nausea caused by morning sickness,"_ I added.

_"Thank you, Miley. I really appreciate it,"_ she said while smiling, before she sipped on her cup of tea.

I turned back to Nick, _"Where are we going?"_

_"Well, when Sel and I told our parents that we got a divorce, our fathers almost disowned us, they didn't even gave us the opportunity to explain, but then our mothers supported us. My mom said I should take you with Selena and Justin to one of our private islands just to keep you all safe,"_ Nick explained and I nodded. It all makes sense now. I'm gonna be living with Selena, the princess who married my Nick, but I don't think it would be a bad idea. Maybe we'll get along. It doesn't matter much. What matters most is that Nick is with Kate and I right now, I know we're safe.

* * *

><p>The plane landed after a few hours. We transferred to a van and got driven off to the pier. We jumped in a yacht and I made sure Kate won't get sea sick so I gave her a candy. I also gave Selena a lemon candy so she won't feel sick too. We arrived at the island in less than an hour. It was beautiful, but the island where Nick and I conceived Kate is still the best. This island is indescribable too, words cannot do justice. We went in the beach house and the boys carried our luggage. Us girls sat in the living room to have a rest. I let Kate wander around as I noticed Selena's sleepiness.<p>

_"Hey, you look tired,"_ I said as she noticed me looking at her.

_"Yes, I want to sleep so badly,"_ she chuckled. I helped her up and she looked at me questioningly, "_Where are we going?"_

_"To get you to bed, silly!"_ I said while laughing.

Nick came in to view, carrying some luggage, _"You two girls are getting along?"_

I smiled, _"Yeah, Selena needs a nap. Where are the rooms?"_

_"Oh, go straight on that hall, that's where the rooms are,"_ Nick said as he dropped the bags.

I helped Selena get in their room and I helped her get in the bed. She kicked off her shoes and climbed in the bed. _"Oh my God, this is much better,"_ said Selena as she lay back on the comfy mattress, _"Thank you, Miley for helping me. I really need someone right now; someone who understands things like this."_

_"It's not a problem. Are you gonna be okay here? I gotta check on Kate,"_ I said politely.

_"Yes, thank you so much. Your daughter is beautiful by the way,"_ she smiled.

_"Thank you and you're welcome. Sleep well,"_ I said before I went out of the room. I saw Kate running around the house, with Nick trying to catch her, it's the cutest thing in the world.

* * *

><p>Nick decided to put Kate in a separate room because of the reason that he wants to spend some alone time with me; if you know what I mean.<p>

Right now, Nick, Kate and I are lying on the bed just laughing over stupid things.

_"And then I had to run so fast so that the bug would leave me alone! And Aunt Taylor was like, 'I'm gonna kill that bug' all over the place, holding a broom and running around!" _my daughter explained with such exaggeration. She was narrating an incident where a big bug got inside the house while I went out to buy something and she was left with Taylor.

_"I remember that. There house looked like it's been hit by a tornado when I got home," _I said while laughing hysterically.

Kate and I were just filling Nick with our memorable moments. I turned to Nick, _"What about you, baby? Have any embarrassing or funny moments?"_

_"There's this one time I ate a soup, and I ate all of it, then I found out that it has shrimp bits. Oh dear Lord, my whole body got all itchy and blotchy,"_ said Nick and we laughed.

_"You're allergic to shrimps, daddy?"_ asked my adorable little daughter.

_"Yes, baby,"_ said Nick as he attacked Kate's tummy with tickles.

_"Tell me more, daddy," _said Kate.

Nick went on and told us some more funny and memorable moments, but one story touched me the most.

_"I got one last story, baby. You gotta listen to it because it is the most special story of all,"_ said Nick as he cradled our daughter in his arms. I crawled next to Nick and leaned my head onto his shoulder. He started his story, _"Once upon a time, there's a young prince who snuck out from his nanny while they were in a park. The prince wandered around and met this beautiful girl and they became friends. But then he had to leave. Before he left, he gave the girl a beautiful hair barrette."_

Kate looked up to her dad, _"Why does the prince have to go?"_

_"That's how it works, baby. The prince can't play with kids who aren't prince or princesses,"_

_"Oh, what happened? Did they see each other again?"_

_"No, but when they got older, when they were eighteen, they met again. They became classmates. The funny thing is, the girl didn't know that the prince is the boy she met when they were young, and the prince didn't know the girl either. But one time, the prince saw the girl wearing the barrette. He knew she was the girl. The prince fell in love with the girl, they were happy together, but after a few years, they had to be apart because of a wicked witch."_

_"What happened? Did someone get hurt?" _

_"None got hurt, but the witch casted a spell, and the prince married a different girl; a princess. It's a way so that the wicked witch won't hurt the girl he loves."_

_"What happened?"_

_"The love between the prince and the girl gave them a beautiful baby girl. When the prince saw his daughter, he promised to take care of her. The prince didn't give up, he kept his hopes up because he knew that love would always find its way to bring him back to the girl he loves. Years later, they met again, and because of the fruit of the prince and the girl's love, the evil spell got broken."_

_"What happened next daddy?" _

_"They lived happily ever after."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes,"_ Nick said as he reached to kiss my lips.

I hugged him tight, _"Come on, I want to prepare us dinner."_

Kate looked up to me, _"Mommy, I want lasagna."_

I smiled at my daughter_, "You do? Okay."_

Kate squealed, _"Yay! Mom makes the best lasagna ever! She's the best cook ever!"_

I kissed her forehead, _"Thanks sweetie."_

Nick proudly spoke up, _"I agree. She taught me how to cook, baby girl," he said with a wide grin._

Kate moved from her dad's arms to my lap, _"Really? That's awesome. You gotta teach me how to cook too," _she said as I held her tenderly in my arms.

I brushed her hair dearly with my fingertips, _"Yeah, when you get older, okay?"_

* * *

><p>We three went to the kitchen. Nick helped me prepare dinner while Kate played with her dolls on the couch.<p>

When dinner was ready, I asked Nick to call Selena and Justin. Justin wearing a white shirt and blue shorts, accompanied Selena as they walked in the kitchen with Selena wearing a tank top and just shorts. When I'm with her, I can't seem to think of her as a princess. She seems normal to me.

_"Wow! That smells good!" _she exclaimed as they sat down with us.

_"Come on, let's eat,"_ invited Nick.

We started eating and Selena moaned in delight when she took a bite, _"Oh my God, this lasagna tastes so delicious, I gotta thank the cook."_

_"Mommy made it!"_ said Kate proudly with her high-pitched voice.

_"Really? Oh my, I gotta learn how to cook this. It's better than the one I eat at my favorite Italian restaurant and I'm telling the truth,"_ Selena said with wide eyes filled with astonishment.

There she goes; the Princess Selena that I envy so much, giving me compliments about my cooking skills.

_"I agree with Sel on this. Your lasagna tastes fantastic,"_ added Justin.

I got flattered and Kate looked up to me with a wide smile. I smiled at them, _"Thank you guys. It's just a matter of trying until you get the right recipe. Yes Selena, I would be honored to teach you how to cook."_

Nick spoke up, _"Miley spent three years teaching me how to cook, and it was worth it," _he smiled at me and leaned to kiss my cheek.

_"Awww, you two are adorable!"_ said Selena, and I know she's not faking it. It seems like she really doesn't love Nick, because I could see how she acted towards Justin; they remind me of me and Nick. It turns out that I would be good friends with the soon-to-be ex-wife of my lover; she isn't what I thought she was supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here is my review! I made it long to make up for my late update. Hahaha. I hope you liked it. Sooooo... Niley+Kate+Jelena in an island. Hahahaha! What would happen? LOL <strong>

**Thank you to my reviewers from chapter 33-34 =] XoXSweetestXoX, LetItRainx3, 0o-XLikeididbeforethestormX-o0, dancingwithrainbows, imperfections676, amyl0awrence, nileyandmiambeliber, Neecee, Julia, Simar, NikkiLand, beauty0102, JDBFavoriteGurl**

**I love seeing new reviewers in my review page! Thank you for reading my story, guys =] Please review again and tell me what you think!**

**Follow me at twitter for updates =] teresaloves2lol**

**Visit my website and check the long live album under PHOTOS =] you need to see the island =]**

**xomyheartbeatsforlove . webs . com **

**_Thank you! _**

**_xonileylooover_**


	36. How do I live?

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 36: How do I live?**

_**How do I  
>Get through one night without you<br>If I had to live without you  
>What kind of life would that be?<br>Oh I need you in my arms  
>Need you to hold<br>Your my world my heart my soul  
>If you ever leave<br>Baby you'd take away everything good in my Life.**_

_**And tell me now**_  
><em><strong>How do I live without you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want to know<strong>_  
><em><strong>How do I breathe without you<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you ever go<strong>_  
><em><strong>How do I ever, ever survive?<strong>_  
><em><strong>How do I<strong>_  
><em><strong>How do I<strong>_  
><em><strong>how do I live?<strong>_

_**Without you**_  
><em><strong>There'd be no sun in my sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>There would be no love in my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>There would be no world left for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby I don't know what I would do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd be lost if I lost you<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you ever leave<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby you would take away everything real in My life<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

I woke up in a white room and found nobody beside me. I scratched my eyes to get rid of the sleep in my eyes. I remember last night; Selena, Justin, Miley, Kate and I watched Tangled in the living room because my little girl forced us. Yes, we got forced by a two year old girl.

We all happily watched together and I was surprised that Miley, Kate and Selena got along very well. I had other plans for me and Miley that night too, but have to cancel it since Kate wanted to sleep with us, so we just let her and made her promise that she'll sleep on her own room the next day.

I'm now wondering where the mother-daughter went. I sat up on the bed and walked towards the bathroom to change my clothes and brush my teeth. My stomach growled so I walked out of the room to search for my girls. I found them in the pool area on the basement. Justin is playing with Kate on the kiddie pool while Miley and Selena are talking at the side of the pool. I've never seen Miley in a bikini for a long time and she looked so hot; I wanna do something to her there in front of Selena, Justin and... Okay, not in front of Kate. Anyway, the two ladies noticed me so I've decided to greet them, _"Good morning, ladies. I'm glad you two are getting along."_

Both ladies smiled and Selena spoke up, _"Yeah, Miley and I are actually getting to know each other. She shared a lot about pregnancy already, it's a big help for me."_

I sat beside Miley and put an arm around her, _"Yeah? That's cool,"_ I said before looking towards the pool, _"And it looks like Justin and Kate are getting along too."_

Miley leaned on my shoulder and let out a chuckle, _"They've been playing for like an hour."_

Selena smiled and stood up_, "Maybe I should dip in the pool and leave you two alone,"_ she said while walking towards the pool.

_"Oh, enjoy the water,"_ said Miley as we watched her get in the pool.

Miley and I got left alone and I took her hand, _"So, did you have a nice sleep?"_

She smiled at me, _"Yeah, I missed sleeping beside you,"_ she said while wrapping her arms around me.

_"Me too, but I hope you had enough sleep because you won't be sleeping later tonight,"_ I teased.

She gave me a sly smile and a sweet peck on the lips, _"Oh, I am ready for tonight, big boy."_

That last line made me smirk and made me hot like a mad man, _"I like the sound of that."_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

It's nearly lunch time; Selena and I were busy cooking in the kitchen. We're making grilled chicken fillet with chicken soup and a veggie salad. I must say that Selena is a quick learner; better than Nick. Ha! Guys just cannot be left alone in a kitchen.

Selena suddenly changed the subject, _"Nick is so lucky to have you."_

I got caught off guard, I didn't think she would like to talk about it, _"How could you say so?"_

She shrugged and turned serious, _"I may be a princess but I don't know how to cook, I don't know how to clean my room, I don't even know why Justin liked me. I was a bitch to him when he started working for me."_

She really looked down and I patted her back comfortingly_, "I'm sure you're special too. Justin loves you; he never left your side. Maybe he was given to you so that when you would feel helpless, someone would be there to defend you and protect you. I'm pretty sure everything happens for a reason."_

She smiled at me with a red shade on her cheeks and I guess she blushed at the thought of her boyfriend, _"Thanks, that was the best advice anyone has given to me. I know; this is just too much for me. My dad hates me a lot, and me being a princess carrying a baby that isn't my husband's, made everything worse."_

_"Everything would be fine, they would learn to forgive in the right time,"_ I said to reassure her.

She looked up to me, _"You think so?"_

I smiled and took the bowl of vegetables from her hands, _"I know so."_ With enough courage, I took a deep breath to prepare myself on what I'm going to say next, _"I envy you, Selena. You might not know a lot of common things but you're a princess. You're someone I wasn't and because of that, you're the one that Nick's dad want for him."_

She shook her head, obviously disagreeing, _"Being a princess isn't always about rainbows and butterflies; it's harder than you think."_

_"But I would trade anything to be with Nick."_

_"Wow, you truly love him, don't you?"_

_"Yes I do."_

_"I love Nick too; he's a real sweetheart, a total gentleman. No offense but he's good in bed,"_ she said with a smirk and a teasing tone in her voice.

I laughed and shook that thought out of my head, _"It's really weird that we're talking like this."_

_"I know, but don't worry because he was just like a big brother to me, we were never romantic."_

_"Oh,"_ I said awkwardly, a smile forming on my face, glad to know that they're so not into each other.

_"I've never seen him so happy when I saw him with you. With me he's always careful and protective, but with you he seems carefree, careful and protective at the same time."_

_"That's how I've known him."_

_"Sorry for being the third wheel."_

_"That's okay. You know, being apart from the one you love makes you stronger; it makes your love for him stronger."_

_"You know, you're not that bad as the current girlfriend of my soon-to-be-ex-husband."_

_"You're not that bad either."_

_"Friends?"_

_"Friends!" _I said as I hugged her, _"Oh, and Selena?"_

She looked back at me with those innocent brown eyes, _"Yeah?"_

_"You're going to be a good mom. Everything would be okay."_

* * *

><p>It was around past three in the afternoon when all five of us went out to the beach to have some fun.<p>

_"Come on daddy! Let's build a sand castle!"_ said my little Kate as she pulled down her dad by the arm. Nick sat down beside our cute little munchkin, _"Sure baby!"_

Kate wore a nice pink swimwear with ruffles, I wore a leopard printed two piece bikini, Selena wore a hot pink two piece bikini with a strapless top, and the boys wore board shorts.

_"How about me?"_ I said as I stood in front of Nick and Kate.

Kate tugged my hand with a pretty smile on her face, _"Of course you could help, mom."_

I joined the father-daughter moment and helped them on the sandcastle while Selena and Justin walked away for some alone time. I took pictures with my camera and made sure I captured the precious moments of our family.

_"Oh my God, Justin!"_ I heard Selena say.

I turned to the right side of the beach and found them in the water; Justin lifting Selena and twirling her around, just having fun in the water, _"Awww, look at the two, Nick. They look adorable!" _

We heard a lot of giggles, playful screams and splashes, and I thought that taking a few adorable pictures of them would be amazing. I took some pictures and we went back to building our little princess' sand castle.

_"Oh God, I cant wait for tonight, I envy those two lovebirds right now,"_ said Nick.

Our little daughter stopped patting the sand, _"What's going on tonight, daddy?"_

I chuckled and Nick said, _"Oh, nothing, baby. You promised to sleep in your own room tonight, right?"_

Kate gave out a pout, _"Do I have to?"_ she asked adorably.

Nick shook his head smiling as he wrapped his arms around Kate, _"Yeah. Remember that mom and I need to talk alone about grown up stuff?"_

_"Yeah, but you're going to tuck me in, right?"_ Kate asked.

_"Yes princess, but now let's build a sand castle for my little princess, Kate!"_

* * *

><p>Nick and I both entered our room. Kate is now asleep so it's our time. He laid me on the bed and hovered on top of me.<p>

He caressed my face gently with his hand. _"You are so beautiful,"_ he said while nibbling on my neck.

_"I can't believe you're here with me,"_ I said honestly.

He leaned in and kissed my longing lips. I felt sparks and tingles as our lips met and moved in sync. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and his hand caressed and tilted my face as he invaded my mouth with his tongue.

I pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes sexily, _"I missed your kisses. I missed the way how you kiss me, the way your lips would mould over mine and our tongues intertwine."_

He gasped, _"Oh God, tell me more,"_ he said before leaning closer and attacking my lips. His lips moved gracefully on mine and his tongue tasted every crevice in my mouth.

I felt his hand on my bare tummy and it made me hold my breath, _"I love your touches, they give me tingles, and they make me hold my breath out of sensitivity."_

He brought his hand higher, _"Like this?"_ he asked as he placed it on my chest.

I whimpered and arched my back, _"Nick..."_

He smirked and took off my top as we made out. I reached for the hem of his shirt and removed it too, revealing his toned abs. I looked up to him and he kissed me hard, he went lower and showered my body with his feverish kisses while I kept moaning in delight and arching my back for him.

_"Like it?"_ he teased and I nodded before he closed his mouth over one peak while kneading the other. His hand traveled down inside my shorts and I bucked my hips and moaned hard when he touched and teased me there. The rest was history. He made good f*ckin' love to me and I loved it. I love him so much that I didn't mind that he had sex with another girl anymore; the thought of him having sex with Selena left my mind in a blink when he touched me, felt me, and got inside me. I love being one with him and I never want to be apart from him again.

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

I woke up with the sound of my cell phone ringing. I looked down to the lovely lady curled up in my arms and smiled at the memories from last night. I remember it clearly; we showed our love for each other and after the grand finale, she passed out like a light. I chuckled at the thought; we were wildly active last night. Everything was perfect, I felt complete and I could not ask for more than to be with her. I ignored my incoming call and just stared at the love of my life, she's amazing, her body was a wonderland, I couldn't help but keep thinking about how good she felt last night, it was one of a kind. But then, my phone didn't stop ringing and I don't want it to wake Miley up, so I took it from the side table and pressed the answer button.

_"Nicholas?"_ I hear mom's voice in the other line.

_"Yes, mom?" _I spoke with a very tired voice. I just wanna lie back in bed and cuddle with my Miley, I still feel sleepy.

_"I have spoken to your grandmother and told her everything. She wants to talk to you and Selena face to face,"_ said my mom in an instant.

My eyes got wide; all the lack of sleep I felt a while ago went away, leaving me haunted inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is the update… AND A CLIFFY! Hahaha Sorry if it took me so long before I finished this. Haha. That's not how it usually works because I could write one or even two chapters in just one day. I'm just messed up right now, but everything's doing okay as of now. Just some personal issues, but don't worry because no one can stop me from writing. =]<strong>

_**Simar, Erin, NileyCraziness, XoXSweetestXoX, amyl0awrence, LetItRainx3, shmileysmiler, Julia, JDBFavoriteGurl, SuchASchoolGirl, Jancy, Neecee – Thank you guys for the reviews and everything! I really appreciate them. I love reading them and it's what keeps me writing. =] Thank you for all the support! =] I love you.**_

**I sometimes think Justin is David Henrie (WOWP) because the character suits him physically. LOL =)) but anyway…. LOL. whatever you personally prefer. Haha**

**I've searched about Papayas and found out that it really isn't good for pregnant woman, so I deleted it hahaha! Thank you Jancy!**

**REVIEW AGAIN =] thank you! Follow me twitter: teresaloves2lol**

**xonileylooover**


	37. You were always meant to be my destiny

**LONG LIVE**

**Chapter 37: ****You were always meant to be my destiny**

_**What if I never knew**__**  
><strong>__**What if I never found you**__**  
><strong>__**I'd never have this feeling in my heart**__**  
><strong>__**How did this come to be**__**  
><strong>__**I don't know how you found me**_

_**But from the moment I saw you**__**  
><strong>__**Deep inside my heart I knew**_

_**Baby you're my destiny**__**  
><strong>__**You and I were meant to be**__**  
><strong>__**With all my heart and soul**__**  
><strong>__**I give my love to have and hold**__**  
><strong>__**And as far as I can see**__**  
><strong>__**You were always meant to be my destiny**_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

_"I have spoken to your grandmother and told her everything. She wants to talk to you and Selena face to face,"_ said my mom in an instant.

My eyes got wide; all the lack of sleep I felt a while ago went away, leaving me haunted inside.

_"What? Mom! Why did you do that! What did she say?"_ I asked with such worry that I have to get up and go to the bathroom so I won't wake Miley.

Mom sighed, _"She wants you all to go home, including Kate and Miley. She wants to meet them."_

I ran my hand through my hair, _"What if this messes up?"_

_"It won't. Trust me on this,"_ she said with a comforting voice.

As the mommy's boy I am, I gave up and took a deep breath, _"Okay, mom."_

I closed my eyes as she spoke, _"I already sent the yacht there. You could leave anytime you want but you have to tell me once you leave," _I frowned at the thought of leaving. I just wanna keep my girls here and keep them protected in this beautiful island. I don't wanna go home yet.

But then, I have no choice, _"Okay, mom. Thank you."_

_"You're welcome, Nick. How are the girls?"_

_"Miley and Selena are now friends."_

_"Wow that was great."_

_"Mom, I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

_"Alright, sweetie,"_ mom said before I ended the call.

I slipped back in the room and saw Miley still lying on the bed; except now, she's awake and staring at the ceiling.

_"Good morning, gorgeous,"_ I said as I closed the bathroom door.

She smiled at me, _"Good morning, handsome."_ Gosh, she still looks beautiful with that after-sex hair.

I made my way towards the bed and lied down beside her, _"How's your sleep?"_ I leaned down and kissed her tender lips lovingly.

She touched the side of my face with her gentle hand, _"Good. Was that your mom?"_

_"Yeah, my grandmother wants to meet you."_ I said as I held her hand and brought her palm to my lips to kiss it.

Her body shot up into a sitting position, _"THE QUEEN?"_ she asked with a horrified look on her face, and then she gulped and got tense.

I sighed. I don't know how to say it to her, _"Yes, mom told her everything and she wants to talk to all of us."_

She immediately shook her head, _"What? No, the Queen..."_

I grabbed her hand and held it safe in mine. I looked in her eyes and used one hand to caress the side of her face, _"You'll be fine. My grandma's nice. I'll hold your hand all the way."_

_"No..."_ she whined, _"I'm scared,"_ she said with a worried face.

I kissed her forehand and looked in her eyes with such reassurance, _"I'll be with you and Kate, we're going to be together whether they like it or not."_

She closed her eyes for a moment and opened it too, _"Okay. When are we going to leave?"_

I smiled, _"After lunch. What time is it?"_

We both glanced at the clock on top of the side table and she gasped, _"Oh God, it's nine in the morning. Kate must be awake."_

_"Oh, come on, let's check on her," _I said as I watch her get out of the bed naked. Oh how I want to see this every morning, she looks perfect and fantastic. I got up too and joined her as we both wore some clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

_"She isn't here,"_ I said as we entered Kate's room. We checked the bathroom but she isn't there too.

We got out and walked towards the living room. We found Kate with Selena playing with dolls on the couch while Justin is watching football on the plasma TV.

_"Oh, there she is,"_ said Nick as soon as they came into view.

Kate looked up to us and smiled, _"Mommy! Daddy! Good morning!" _

_"Good morning to you too,"_ we both said to Kate.

Selena gave us a smile, _"I was on my way to the kitchen when I saw her about to knock on your door. I know you two were tired from last night; I kinda heard you,"_ she said before letting out a chuckle, _"So I just played with her."_

I blushed, _"Thank you, Selena." _

_"It's okay. I had fun playing with this little one. I feel young again," _she said as she laughed. _"I'll leave you three here. Justin and I are going to dip in the pool. Wanna come?"_

_"Sure, we'll just come after you," _I said politely.

_"Wait, Sel!"_ said Nick, reminding me that she needs to know that the Princess called. _"My mom called. Grandma wants us to be back home today."_

Selena's eyes bulged out, _"What?"_ she exclaimed. Justin came right by her side to calm her. I want to warn Nick to reveal everything slowly so Selena wouldn't be stressed. You don't want a pregnant woman to get stressed, trust me.

_"We have to leave later this day. She wants to talk to us- to us all. She wants Miley, Kate and Justin there too,"_ Nick said all at once.

Just as I expected, she fainted. I ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water and went back to the living room. I found Justin sitting on the couch, using a magazine as a fan to give Selena enough air, Selena lying there with her head on Justin's lap, Nick placing pillows under Selena's feet, and Kate hugging one of her dolls as she stared at them. I helped Selena drink her water and turned my attention to my daughter. Selena got fine after a while and now we're talking.

_"So she wants us to go home?"_ Selena asked as she relaxed a little bit.

_"Yeah?"_ said Nick.

She got confused, _"But why?"_

_"I don't know. Mom said that everything would be fine, she reassured me,"_ said Nick.

"_Okay, we need to pack now,"_ Selena said. Obviously, stress is getting into her.

They started to get up but I stopped them, _"Wait, don't be too stressed, Selena. It won't be good for you."_

She just nodded and smiled at me before walking back to their own rooms. I sighed, knelt down and pulled Kate in my arms. I'm scared for her. What if they won't accept her? She's just a baby and she won't be able to understand it all. What if they take her away from me? I hugged her tight and kissed her forehead, praying to God that everything would be fine.

Nick squatted beside me and joined in the hug, _"We're all going to be okay. No one could ever separate us three."_

"_Does that mean that you won't leave us again, daddy?"_ asked Kate with bright eyes filled with hope and innocence.

Nick smiled at her, _"Yes, and you're going to meet you grandparents and great grandparents,"_ he said while caressing her hair.

"_Are they kind?"_ asked Kate.

Nick chuckled, _"Yes they are. They are going to love you too."_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

We just left the island and we're on our way to the mainland in a yacht. We were okay until we got on the plane; I noticed how Miley became so quiet and out of the world. Meanwhile, Kate was nearly falling asleep on her lap when she noticed the tears in her mother's eyes, _"Mommy, are you crying?"_

I took a look on Miley and realized that Kate's right; she's crying. Selena and Justin noticed us, so I quickly gave Miley all my attention. Selena got the idea so she pulled Kate from Miley so I could have some time to talk with Miley.

_"Hey, why are you crying?"_ I said as I touched her face gently. I hate seeing her cry. _"Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart. I'm gonna be with you," _I grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. _"It's gonna be alright, baby. Tell me what's wrong,"_ I wiped her tears, _"Come on, tell me."_

Her head is down so I lifted her head and kissed her gently. Our lips met and then I pulled away a bit; my hand is still holding her face and my forehead is against hers. I caressed the side of her face, _"Baby... Shhhh... I love you,"_ I said as our eyes locked.

Finally, she spoke, _"What if the Queen would want us to part ways again? I don't know if I could make it this time. I can't lose you again. I'm scared. I don't want to be without you,"_ her eyes are gloomy, her face is filled with anxiety, and her body is shaking with her sobs. It was heart-breaking and I can't stand seeing hurt like this.

_"No one could separate us; not this time. I'll never leave you again, I'll give up everything for you and Kate, and I'll never hurt you. I could never hurt you again. You're my princess, my one and only princess and if they won't accept it, then I would leave. I'd rather be kicked out of the royal family than be without you and our daughter,"_ I said as truthfully as I possibly can. I just want her to know that I'm 100% sure that I wouldn't bail on her and Kate. I'm going to be with them no matter what.

_"I love you, Nicky,"_ said Miley.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, _"I love you too, Mi,"_ I said before pulling her in my arms.

* * *

><p>We got in the palace around five in the afternoon. I saw mom beside princess Natalie, happily waiting for us to come out of the car. Selena ran into her mother's arms as Justin tagged along behind her.<p>

_"Oh my... Is that my granddaughter?"_ mom said as I went out of the car carrying Kate with one hand and holding Miley's hand with the other.

Mom smiled from ear to ear, _"She is so beautiful!"_

I put down Kate on her feet and pushed her lightly, _"Go on to your grandma."_

Kate smiled up at me before walking shyly towards mom, _"You're my grandma? I think you're beautiful too. You look too young to be my grandma."_

Mom chuckled and knelt down with open arms to embrace her granddaughter, _"Why, thank you, sweetheart! You are so adorable, such a cutie! And you got Nick's eyes and hair. But you got your mother's smile,"_ she smiled at her own comment, especially on the last one. She got up with Kate in her arms and greeted Miley with a cheek-to-cheek kiss, _"It's nice to see you again, Miley. Welcome back! I'm glad you're here."_

Miley gave out a nervous smile, _"Thank you princess Carol."_

I grinned, I have a feeling that this would be good. I turned to face Princess Natalie, _"Princess Natalie, this is Miley and my daughter, Kate,"_ I said while pointing at my girls.

Princess Natalie greeted Miley and took Kate in her arms, _"Oh she is a cutie! I want Sel to have a baby girl too."_

After a while of talking and catching up, mom decided to lead us to where grandma is, _"Alright, we should go inside. We don't want to keep mother waiting. She has a good mood today. Everybody just relax and just be yourselves."_

* * *

><p>We all entered grandma's library and saw her there, sitting on her chair. Oh God, it is scary. Not only because she's the Queen but because she has to be grandma too. Selena and I both stepped forward near the front of grandmother's table.<p>

_"Good afternoon grandmother,"_ Selena and I both said.

_"Ah! Good afternoon my dear grandchildren," _said grandma with a smile.

I sighed as I shoved my hands in my pockets; I do that when I get nervous_. "We're here to apologize for the divorce grandma."_

_"And I'm sorry if I wasn't able to give you an heir to the throne," _said Selena in addition.

Grandma shook her head but smiled, "_You know, if you two came to me before the marriage, I could've done something."_

Suddenly, I got confused and I know Selena did too. I got bothered so I asked again, _"We thought it was your idea to have us married."_

Grandma shook her head again. I could see clearly that she meant what she said earlier. _"I suggested it, but your fathers took it seriously. They were the ones who pushed you two into this. I should've seen this one coming, but anyway, past is past,"_ she paused to give us time to realize things. It made sense now; that is the reason why our fathers got so angry when we got a divorce. Grandma continued, _"Before I accept your apology, may I please get to know my visitors? Selena?" _she asked as she nodded towards Selena.

Selena smiled nervously as she looked back to pull Justin's hand, _"Oh, this is Justin. He was my bodyguard. I've known him for six years and I love him. We're going to have a baby, grandma. I know it's impossible but it happened. It was a miracle."_

Justin shook grandma's hand, _"I didn't mean to cause trouble. I just love Selena a lot and I would support her and love her no matter what,"_ he said honestly.

Grandma nodded, _"I'm happy for you, Selena."_

Selena's eyes got wide in shock, _"Really? You're not going to yell at me?"_

_"I can see that Justin is devoted to you and you two love each other. It must have been fate that brought you two together."_

_"Thank you grandma."_

_"I'd like to see your baby when it comes out, alright?"_

_"I sure would keep you posted."_

Okay, Justin and Selena's case went well. I'd take that as a good sign. I hope mine would be alright too.

Selena and Justin stepped back. Now it's my turn.

Grandma turned to me, _"And Nick? College romance, eh?"_ she said with a smile.

I bit my lower lip nervously. Being around Miley makes me inherit some of her habits. I took a deep breath, ready to pour my feelings out, _"I met my soul mate when I was a kid. We got separated many times but we would always end up seeing each other again. Now that we're together, I'm not going to throw everything away. Grandma, if you wouldn't approve, I'd respect it. But I would give up my title, my wealth, my throne, just to be with my Miley and Kate."_

Grandma got up and took me in a motherly embrace_, "I understand now, Nicholas. Your love is one of a kind; it's very inspiring, majestic and romantic."_ She pulled back and looked towards Miley and Kate, _"But I would like to have a word with Miley."_

_"Yes ma'am?"_ Miley said in a flash. I could sense the nervousness in her voice, so I held her hand tight when she stood beside me with Kate on her other side.

_"How are we going to be sure that Kate is Nick's?" _grandma said with such concern.

_"Nick's the only man I slept with, he's my first love, and he's the only boyfriend I had. But if you want to be sure, a paternity test will do."_

_"Alright, a paternity test would be excellent. I hope you know that what you're going to get yourself into isn't going to be easy. You're going to get criticized, your background would be open to the world, I cannot assure you that this won't change your life. Are you ready for this?"_

_"I've gone through a lot and this is the toughest decision that I have to make, but yet my answer is yes. I love Nick with all my heart. I'll do everything; take all the hurt and pain just to have the happiness of being with him."_

_"Ah, it's nice to see a true romance bloom from young love."_

_"Thank you grandma for understanding. I owe you big time,"_ I said to grandma as Miley and I hugged her.

_"Perhaps a new and nice painting would brighten up my library," _she teased. She loves paintings.

_"Alright, I'll keep that in mind."_

_"You don't have to worry about your fathers. They couldn't argue when the queen approves. You just have to keep everything low while waiting for the divorce results, and I'm happy to welcome Miley to the family. It's nice to have Miley to bring fresh blood to our family," said grandma._

_"I'm glad you listened to us, grandma."_

_"It's alright. Now, it's time for me to meet my great granddaughter, the future Queen,"_ grandma said with such excitement.

I carried Kate in my arms so grandma could take a good look on her. She looked happy and excited to meet her grandma. _"Her real name is Catherine Nicole, she was born on January 11, 2009 in Cambridge and she's too smart for a two year old."_

Grandma touched Kate's hand lovingly, _"Hello there, Catherine. You look beautiful just like your mom and dad."_

_"Thank you! You look beautiful too!"_ said my very bubbly daughter with a beautiful grin on her face.

_"You are so adorable, Catherine. Are you ready to be a princess?"_

Kate got wide eyes, _"I'm gonna be a princess?"_

_"You're a princess."_

_"Honey, your great grandma is the Queen,"_ said Miley.

_"Really? You're the queen, grandma?"_ Kate asked with pure astonishment.

_"Yes, and your dad is a prince," _said grandma.

Kate frowned, _"But where are your crowns? Aren't you supposed to wear crowns and big beautiful dresses just like Cinderella?"_

We all laughed at my daughter's comment about crowns and gowns. She is a big fan of fairytales. We all talked for a while and everyone seemed interested to listen to Kate's reactions; she might be innocent in a lot of things in life but she's the kind of girl who could act like a child but talk like a grown up. She's one of a kind, very special, and she's my daughter.

Justin shook my hand, _"Congratulations, we both got our ladies for real now." _

Selena rushed in to hug Miley, _"Oh my God, Mi. We need to get in-touch. I don't have great friends like you. I'm the lonely sophisticated type of a princess."_

_"Of course we would keep in touch! I can't lose my first and only princess friend,"_ said Miley.

_"I'll see you around, Nick. I had a nice marriage with you. You have Miley and Kate now. Be happy," _Selena said as she hugged me.

_"I will. I want you to be happy too, Sel. Call if you need anything,"_ I said as we pulled away.

_"Be a good girl, Katie. Behave well, okay?"_ Selena said as she hugged Kate.

_"Aunt Selena, are you a princess too?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Why aren't you wearing a tiara? Why won't someone answer me?" _said Kate with a cute frown.

We all laughed and Selena answered her, _"Crowns and tiaras are only worn during special occasions."_

_"Really? I can't wear my tiara right now?"_

_"I'm sure everything could be arranged to give what the new little princess wants,"_ said Selena referring to Kate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello guys! I'm alright and still writing! LOL as long as I still can write, I'm good! Hahaha Thank you for waiting! Haha some part of this chapter sucks a bit. LOL sorry. Haha I'm sad to say that the next would be the epilogue already = but no worries because I just started writing my new story! HAHAHA it's like I didn't even tell you guys that I would take a break! Hahahaha I think the title would be BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN; that's the tentative title. I'm still working on the prologue =]**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO I COULD POST THE EPILOGUE FOR THIS STORY AFTER I FINISHED EDITING IT =]**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**_MnM16 – Thank you for taking time to review even though you're busy. Good luck with school =] and thank you for the compliments! I really appreciate it =]_**

**_XoXSweetestXoX – yes they do! I love reading reviews! =] I want to be on an island to. Gosh, I wanna get away hahahaha THANK YOU! =]_**

**_amyl0awrence – I'm enjoying making Selena nice in my story. LOL hahaha I want those two to get along too, if that's possible. I like them a lot. =] I know right? Niley + Kate is so cute! Hahaha And thank you for saying that putting those little details made the prev chapter more imaginable. Haha! THANK YOU! =]_**

**_shmileysmiler – hahaha! I read fanfics in my phone too and I love rereading them over and over again when I'm just lying in bed. Hahaha I have my nephew here with me in the house for a while now. He's so cute and adorable and he's just turning two on November. Haha he's my inspiration on writing baby stuff hahaha! THANK YOU! =]_**

**_Julia, Simar, IWantNiley3.0, NickJisoffmychain2828, imperfections676, Jancy, beauty0102 – THANK YOU GUYS! =] yes, talking to the Queen made everything better =] she's the QUEEN! Lol I'm sure she doesn't want world war III =)))))_**

**Follow me teresaloves2lol**

**_xonileylooover_**


	38. Epilogue

**LONG LIVE**

**EPILOGUE**__

**_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_**  
><strong><em>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<em>**  
><strong><em>And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made<em>**  
><strong><em>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<em>**

**_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_**  
><strong><em>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<em>**  
><strong><em>And long, long live the look on your face<em>**  
><strong><em>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

_"Joe, would you get the mail? I'm feeding Joshua,"_ said a grown-up Demi who's seated on the couch with her seven month old newborn.

Joe walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to do what Demi said, _"Alright babe!"_

Demi and Joe got married two years ago. They had not invited Miley and Nick to their wedding, since they lost communication. They got reunited after the palace declared the divorce of Nick and Selena; Miley and Nick decided to visit Demi's house to see how they're doing, and then they found out that Joe and Demi moved to their own house after they got married. Demi was pregnant that time and she was happy that she got her best friends back. The newly married couple also met little Kate. Right now, they're happy with each other's company, and taking care of Joshua, their first born strengthens their love.

_"Demz! Our invite just came!" _shouted Joe as he ran in the house excitedly, holding up the expensive-looking envelope he's calling an 'invitation'. He walked towards Demi and sat beside her on the couch as he opened the envelope which has _"Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Grey"_ written on it.

_"The Lord Chamberlain is commanded by the Queen to invite Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Grey to the Marriage of His Royal Highness Prince Nicholas of Kent with Miss Destiny Hope Stewart at Westminster Abbey on Saturday, 11__th__ June, 2011 at 11 a.m."_

Demi squealed in excitement and delight. Finally, their best friends are going to get married.

* * *

><p>Dressed in formal attire, Prince Nicholas made his way to the podium to deliver his speech.<p>

_"__True love is the strongest emotion that cannot be broken.__ I met my soul mate when I was a kid; we met when I sneaked out from my nanny to Campbell Park. We talked and I gave her a barrette that mom gave me. She said I must give it to the one I love. I was a kid back then, but I felt like giving it to this girl that I just met; creepy isn't it? When I first saw her, I knew she's special. We never saw each other again until I went to Oxford. We're at the same dorm just one floor apart, same major and same classes. We became close because she liked me not just because I'm a prince. She was the only person who knew the real me. One campus party changed it all; she came wearing the barrette I gave her when we were young, and I knew she was Destiny, my Miley. We became flat mates with Joe and Demi, we became best friends, and we became a couple. We fell so in love. It wasn't that easy to hide everything. Dad found out and forbid me to see her. I did. But then, she got hospitalized and I found out she was pregnant. I promised to take care of her so I kept visiting her, but dad did something that made her run away from me. A year ago, I found her in my charity event. We didn't know that we'd see each other again, and then I saw my daughter, my beautiful daughter I can't take my eyes off. An accident happened to Kate and from that moment, I vowed to protect her and be with them forever. I'm more than happy that I found her again, because if that didn't happen, all of us wouldn't be here. You wouldn't know that such love story like this exists. You wouldn't know that fighting for someone you love is worth it. You wouldn't know that a Prince could fall in love with any girl, whether she has a royal blood or not; because love doesn't have rules, there is no right or wrong, just follow your heart. To end up this speech, I want to say that __letting go is not the way of loving someone; it means you're putting her on the wrong path. Instead, fight for her; that's what true love is.__"_

All the guests applauded as Prince Nicholas finished his speech. He walked back to his seat beside his wife, Miley.

"_That was so sweet, baby,"_ said Miley as she leaned in for a sweet loving kiss. _"I love you so much, my Prince charming."_

"_I love you more, my Miley,"_ Nick said as he looked deep in her eyes.

They got married this morning and now they're having the reception in the Buckingham Palace. Both of the newlyweds were oblivious on what's happening; they still can't believe that they've come this far, they thought that being married would only be in their dreams but here they are, living their biggest dream. No one thought that they would officially be together. It wasn't that easy for Miley; she had a hard time adapting to the Royal lifestyle, but she would do anything to be with Nick. She was criticized, called names for having a baby with a married Prince, but she took it all; she took it all without complaining because she knows that it would all be worth it in the end. Kate slowly and easily adapted to the Royal life, the Queen loved her. Prince Andrew learned to accept Miley and Kate. Selena and Justin got married too, and she gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

A modern fairytale came to life; who would've thought that such love like this would exist? Love; an emotion so strong that you would give up everything; to just feel it once, to know that you are part of something special, to know that you can feel what love really is.

When you love someone so deeply, you would do everything to protect her even if you have to sacrifice your happiness for her. But what if no matter what you do to keep her away from you, you two always managed to meet again? No matter how big the world is, if two people are meant to be together, love will lead them to be together. This just proves that love is bigger than anything else; it's the most powerful thing in the world, it cannot be stopped, it would always find a way to bind two souls together if they are meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked the short but meaningful epilogue =] so sad this story ends here and I wont be doing a sequel. = I dont have an idea for a sequel. sorry. But please do check out my new story entitled BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN. dont freak out that NILEY are related in the story. LOL I hope I'll be able to update that later. hahaha THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING LONG LIVE! THIS IS MY FAVORITE STORY THAT I'VE WRITTEN! This story really challenged my imagination and I enjoyed writing this. I even made a gallery for this! hahaha to check the gallery, got to:**

**xomyheartbeatsforlove . webs . com** **and got to PHOTOS section**

**Thank you for supporting my projects and I hope you all shine =] I love you guys! especially my reviewers! you all are awesome! thank you for sending in your reviews every chapter! I got a freaking big number of reviews! I love you guys so so much and you all are my inspiration in writing. I love your compliments in my writing and I'm happy to say that you helped me improve my writing skills. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You dont know how happy and thankful I am that I have you guys! **

**til my next fanfics! hopefully, more to come! =]**

_**xonileylooover**_


End file.
